Una venganza de hace 500 años
by Christal MP
Summary: Al finalizar el torneo de shamanes, nuestros protagonistas vuelven a sus hogares, incluyendo a Yoh y Anna. Un día la señora Kino les ordena partir a ambos prometidos a Izumo, donde descubrirán que Hao sigue vivo y que una nueva amenaza los persigue, pero lo que nadie se espera, es que la mismisima Anna es la amenaza. Capítulo 14 "Ojos en la espalda"
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Ha pasado cerca de unas tres semanas desde que se suspendió el torneo de shamanes. Todos han vuelto a sus hogares. Recuerdo ese día, recuerdo el día en el que vencí a Hao. Pero recuerdo con mayor agrado la noche de ese mismo día. Después de despedirnos de todos, Anna y yo nos quedamos en la pensión, solos, estábamos rendidos, incluso Anna aunque claro, ella no lo admitió.  
Subí el equipaje a nuestras recámaras, pues Anna me obligó a subir su maleta. Preparé la cena y nos sentamos a comer. Nadie dijo nada durante la cena, a mí en lo personal no se me hizo raro en sí, pues Anna no era de palabras, pero algo había en el ambiente que me extrañaba mucho. Voltee a ver a Anna y ella solo me estaba mirando fijamente. Le pregunte si pasaba algo y oí lo más tierno que ella me había dicho, me dijo que me había extrañado mientras no estuve, sé que ella se refería al momento donde Hao se llevó mi alma; yo también la extrañe lo cual no es raro. La amo.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, y después de tantos años de silencio tomé valor y le confesé mis sentimientos, creo que por la emoción lo grité, le dije que la amaba como jamás había amado a nadie, que ella era la dueña de mi corazón, y todas las cosas que por años me había guardado.

Ella solo me miró atónita y no dijo nada, por un momento me aterre pues por mi mente pasó que ella no sentía lo mismo, pasaron segundos, minutos, horas, no lo sé, solo sé que para mí fue una eternidad, pero cuando ella me dijo que ella igual me amaba, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Desde ese día Anna y yo dejamos de ocultar nuestros sentimientos. Yo la besaba en la mejilla casi todo el tiempo y oportunidad que tenía, un día intenté besarla en los labios pero ella se tensó y me dijo que era muy anticipado, que deberíamos ir lento, decidí no presionarla. Pasó alrededor de unas tres semanas, terminaron las clases, entramos a las vacaciones de verano. Eso me agradó mucho pues pasaría más tiempo con Anna, mi Annita. Todo estaba muy bien, hasta que una llamada de la abuela me preocupo. Sabía que cuando mi abuela llamaba a la pensión era para decirle a Anna que la necesitaba, eso me molestaba pues Anna se iba por un tiempo a Izumo y yo me quedaba solo, sin Anna; pero esta vez dijo que los dos tendríamos que ir a Izumo, nos dijo que no podía explicarnos nada por teléfono, debía ser en persona. Pidió, o más bien ordenó que partiéramos lo más pronto posible, y eso significaba que tendría que ser al día siguiente. Y así fue. Partimos al día siguiente hacia Izumo, durante el viaje nadie dijo nada, pues para mi desgracia a mi Annita y a mí nos había tocado compartir el vagón del tren con dos chicos de unos 15 años maso menos los cuales no dejaban de ver a Anna. Se la comían con la mirada, Anna ya tenía el cuerpo desarrollado, era guapa y tenía unos atributos muy generosos, pero yo solo tenía el derecho que fijarme en eso. Ella era mi prometida. Les mandé una mirada gélida a ese par, pero no funcionó, no dejaban de verla. Anna solo veía por la ventana sin darse cuenta de las miraditas que le mandaban, entonces recordé algo que me dijo Horohoro, era algo así como _Marcar tu territorio _y decidí hacerle caso. Tomé la mano de Anna y le deposite un beso para así conseguir su atención, Anna volteo a verme, y ella se ruborizó, ese lindo rubor apareció en sus mejillas pálidas. Yo la jalé de su mano derecha y la atraje hacía mí, pase un brazo por sus hombros, Anna se recargó en mi hombro y suspiró, hacía frío, y eso que era verano. Sonreí victorioso no solo porque abrazaba a Anna, sino porque esos dos chicos se mostraban enfadados, ahora al que miraban era a mí con odio quizás, pensé que ellos se habían dado cuenta de que Anna era mi novia. Sin querer solté una risita y Anna no lo pasó desapercibido, al escucharla me miró alzando una ceja como si estuviera esperando una explicación y solo agite la cabeza en forma de negación haciendo que ella asintiera y se volviera a recargar en mi hombro, claro no sin antes darle un beso en su mejilla.

Uno de los chicos tosió, pero fue la tos más falsa que haya escuchado. Lo miré y me miraba fijamente, yo le sostuve la mirada con una expresión fría; a los pocos segundos él bajó la mirada. _Gané, Anna es mía_, pensé mientras me deleitaba con el aroma de su cabello. Por un momento pensé sobre lo que la abuela querría decirnos, pero todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando uno de los chicos pronunció unas palabras mientras miraba a Anna. Estaba claro que iban dirigidas a ella, que descaro. Y antes de que Anna contestara él chico volvió a repetir las mismas palabras…

**-¿Cómo te llamas amiga?**

* * *

Jejeje Hola, mi nombre es Christal pero todos me dicen Christa. Bueno mi amiga Anna me pidió que siguiera su historia, desde que ella me mostró su primer capítulo sentí que le faltaba la chispa. Creo que ella me alaba mucho, he ganado los concursos de literatura en la primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, quizás soy buena, pero no tanto. Eso ustedes lo juzgarán. Bueno mi reto es que por cada capítulo tenga por lo menos 3 reviews. ¿Sería mucho pedir? Jajajaja Okno.

_Al final de cada capítulo pondré las preguntas que se contestarán en el sig. Capítulo_

_**¿Qué hará Yoh ante esa atrevida pregunta? ¿Anna escuchó la pregunta? ¿Quiénes son esos dos chicos? ¿Qué querrá la abuela Kino? Que tierno es Yoh, esperará a Anna….(esa no es una pregunta pero ¡Vamos! Tenía que ponerlo xD)**_

Hasta el siguiente capítulo (-.-)7

PD: Mi forma de trabajar será más formal, yo subiré capítulo cada jueves, viernes y sábado. Promesa del dedito pequeño (~*-*)7


	2. Entrenamiento

**Entrenamiento **

Yoh iba cargando las maletas en ambas manos, iba en total silencio. Desde que bajaron el tren nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra. Estaba sumamente enojado con ella. No podía olvidar aquél momento en el que sinceramente esperaba que ella le diera su lugar como prometidos que eran. Pero no lo hizo y no lo entendía. Él siempre le había dado su lugar, incluso en el instituto; lo recordaba muy bien. Ya llevaban rato en completo silencio, pues desde hace aproximadamente una hora había ocurrido la tragedia. Bueno tampoco fue como para llamarlo tragedia. Solo fue una ligera conversación, sí, lo fue. Y en realidad Anna nunca coqueteo con esos dos sinvergüenzas. Al darse cuenta de esto Yoh buscó algún momento en el que Anna le hubiera faltado el respeto durante la pequeña charla de tan solo 5 minutos.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

**-¿Cómo te llamas amiga?**

-Mi prometida se llama Anna- respondió Yoh de mala gana mientras la seguía abrasando

-Qué lindo nombre, Anna- habló el chico número dos, sin prestar atención a la parte de prometida –Es hermoso

-Gracias- al fin habló Anna

-Mi nombre es Thomas, y mi amigo es Newt- comentó el chico número uno, digo, Thomas. Mientras señalaba a su amigo

-Yoh- se presentó Yoh de mala gana –Futuro Shaman King, y prometido de Anna

-¿Prometido?

-Así es, Yoh es mí prometido- esta vez respondió Anna sin expresión alguna en su tono de voz

-Así que eres shaman…- pronunciaba Newt con cierto desagrado –Y supongo que Anna igual lo es-

-Soy una sacerdotisa- acortó Anna

-Oh…- soltó en forma de asombra Thomas mientras ponía los ojos en blanco

-¿Qué?

-Discúlpalo, lo que pasa es que hace algún tiempo que no vemos a una sacerdotisa- explicó Newt

-¿A qué te refieres con que hace algún tiempo?- preguntó Yoh

-Sí, hace unas cuantas semanas que no hemos visto a una sacerdotisa. No después de la purga

-¿La qué?- preguntaron al unísono Yoh y Anna

-La purga, ¿No se enteraron?

-¿Acaso crees que te estaríamos preguntando si lo supiéramos?- contestó con sarcasmo Anna

-Supongo que no

-Felicidades, acabas de notar lo obvio

-Sí que eres dura- afirmó Thomas con una sonrisa

-Pero yo me acostumbraría- afirmó Newt con otra sonrisa

-Estabas hablando de la purga- interrumpió Yoh de forma apresurada. Le molestaba que ellos dijeran comentarios tan atrevidos hacia su chica

-Lo siento, me distraje ante tal belleza- contestó Thomas

-La purga- apresuró Yoh

-Cierto- afirmó Thomas mientras tomaba aire para relatar la historia –Hace unas tres semanas aproximadamente hubo una purga en Izumo. Asesinaron a todas las sacerdotisas. No quedó ninguna, más que la señora Kino, creo.

-¿Solo ella?- preguntó Yoh

-Creo que sí. No se supo quién fue. Tampoco el motivo, pero lo que sí saben es que estaban buscando a alguien. Nosotros suponemos que buscaban a alguna chica que era sacerdotisa, pero no sabían dónde estaba. Quizás ella era importante.

-¿Era?- volvió a cuestionar Yoh

-O es. Nadie sabe si la encontraron o no.

-¿Dónde las asesinaron?- preguntó Anna que desde hace ya un rato había estado callada

-En ningún lugar fijo. De hecho mataron a una por una, las buscaron individualmente y donde estuvieran las mataron.

-Las cazaron- simplificó Anna mientras se volvía a quedar callada

-Sí, se podría decir así- concluyó Newt

-¿Cómo las mataron?- preguntó Yoh

-Buena pregunta. Las mataron de una forma muy peculiar, algo o alguien se metió en la mente de esas chicas y las hizo quebrarse, romperse, literalmente las destruyeron mentalmente. Cómo quieras llamarle. No sé muy bien cómo, pero así fue.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?- esta vez fue Anna la que preguntó

-No fue sencillo. De hecho el solo recordarlo es grotesco. Pero por ser tan linda te lo contaré.

-Idiota- susurró Anna

-Solo habla- ordenó Yoh mientras tomaba la mano de Anna con algo de autoridad y la apretaba

-Claro. Recuerdo ese día. Era un día normal, Newt y yo íbamos caminando por el mercado de Izumo cuando una chica –que era sacerdotisa- empezó a gritar. Sonaba como un alarido. Fue espantoso, en cierto momento pensé que se le iban a romper las cuerdas vocales. Todos nos acercamos a ver si la chica estaba bien, pero ella solo gritaba y se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza. Entonces de repente otra sacerdotisa llegó y la sujetó de los hombros. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella igual comenzó a gritar. Pasaron dos minutos así. Hasta que la primera chica cayó rendida al piso. Le tomaron el pulso y confirmaron que estaba muerta.

-¿Y la segunda?- preguntó Yoh

-Igual murió. Pero antes de hacerlo logró decir unas palabras claras.

-¿Cuáles?- preguntó Anna

-_Está en mi cabeza. Él la quiere encontrar-_ dijo Newt imitando la voz de la chica –Luego de eso cayó rendida al suelo completamente muerta

-¿Y su alma?- preguntó Yoh, pues Anna sabía la respuesta y no había necesidad de preguntar -¿Por qué no la llamaron y le…?-

-Fue destruida

-¿Cómo?

-Tamashī o hakai – comentó Anna

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Thomas realmente incrédulo -¿Dónde supiste eso?

-Es una técnica antigua que aprendí desde muy joven- explicó Anna

-¿Qué es esa técnica Anna?- preguntó Yoh

-Destrucción de almas- explicaba Anna –Es una técnica que solo pueden usarla los que poseen el reishi. La persona escoge a su víctima y se introduce en su mente. Juega con sus recuerdos el tiempo que quiera, claro que para la víctima no es divertido, es doloroso. Al acabar, el jugador destruye la mente de la víctima haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo lo hace? Simple, lo único que tiene que hacer es juntar recuerdos dolorosos y fuertes de la misma víctima para así mandarlos hacía ella misma, en este caso a las sacerdotisas.

-¿Podrías ser un poquito más clara Anna?- preguntó Yoh, pues él solo había entendido la mitad

-Sí Yoh- suspiró Anna, ella no estaba de humor para su estupidez ni para regañarlo –El cazador esculcó dentro de la mente de las sacerdotisas encontrando sus recuerdos más dolorosos o tristes. Los junto e hizo que las sacerdotisas los revivieran pero solo en su mente. Fueron ilusiones, ilusiones reales, tan reales que llegas al punto de volver a sentir ese sentimiento terrible que alguna vez viviste. La mente al ser presionada de esa manera, se desconecta, entrando en coma, para evitar la muerte. En este caso el cazador no deja que eso ocurra, no deja que la mente se desconecte. Al impedirlo presiona más la mente haciendo que se destruya por completo en unos minutos.

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver con el alma?- preguntó Yoh

-Es obvio amigo- afirmó Thomas mientras trataba de digerir toda esa información

-No para mí, _amigo_\- pronunció Yoh haciendo énfasis en amigo -¿Annita?

-Está bien. Yoh, tanto los shamanes como los humanos se componen de tres cosas. Mente, alma y cuerpo. Sin la mente ni el alma, el cuerpo pasa a ser un cascarón vacío. Sin la mente, el alma y el cuerpo no se pueden mover pues la mente es la que los dirige. En cambio sin el alma, la mente no puede quedar en el cuerpo. Al destruir la mente el alma igual se destruye, exactamente no sé porque. Kino-san nunca me explicó porque.

-¿Fuiste su aprendiz?- preguntó Thomas tomando en cuenta cómo Anna había llamado a la señora Kino

-Sí

-Lo siento, debemos bajarnos en esta estación- anunció Yoh mientras miraba a Thomas y a Newt para luego ponerse de pie y bajar las maletas

-Es cierto, debemos bajarnos aquí- apoyó Anna poniéndose de pie

-Se dirigen a Izumo ¿cierto?- preguntó Thomas –Bueno, Asakura vigila a Anna y no la dejes sola. Quizás esos lunáticos sigan por ahí. Aunque claro que si quieres yo puedo cuidar de ella.

-Yo puedo solo- gruño Yoh

-¿Por qué seguirían por aquí? Digo, ya acabaron con todas las sacerdotisas jóvenes, ya no queda ninguna- recriminó Anna sin darse cuenta de que la pregunta era obvia. Caminó junto a Yoh mientras éste cargaba las maletas, se dirigían hacía la salida del tren

-No con todas…- decía Newt mientras los acompañaban a la salida del tren, pero cuando salieron Yoh y Anna siguió hablando -…faltas tú-

-…-

-…- Yoh y Anna no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron callados ante tal declaración. Era cierto Anna era posiblemente la última sacerdotisa.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Ahora que había analizado por enésima vez aquella plática Yoh se había dado cuenta de que Anna sí le había dado su lugar, pero lo más importante era que ya sabía porque estaba enojado. Su enojo era por Newt. Newt le había dicho una verdad muy cierta, Anna era la última sacerdotisa, no la mataron porque ella estaba en Tokio, pero ahora que estaba en Izumo corría un gran peligro. Quizás por lo mismo Anna no había dicho nada desde que bajaron del camino. Después de la plática que ahora que lo pensaba fue de más de cinco minutos ni ella ni él habían vuelto a hablar. A Yoh le dolía que Anna estuviera callada, ella no era de palabras sí, pero nunca se había quedado tan callada. Pero lo que él no sabía era que a unos cuarenta centímetros junto a él su prometida tenía la mente en otro sitio, solo pensaba en la purga. Intentaba atar los cabos sueltos. Pero solo tenía cierta información, solo sabía que alguien estaba buscando a una chica que era sacerdotisa, no sabía quién ni porque. Sabía que la buscaban para matarla pero no sabía porque mataron a todas las sacerdotisas, sabía que las atacaron mediante la mente, entonces ese alguien poseía el reishi y lo controlaba perfectamente. Todo era muy confuso, Anna no sabía que pensar, por eso estaba callada. No podía hablar, solo quería lo más rápido a la mansión Asakura, tenía que hablar con su sensei.

-Ahí está la casa Anna- habló Yoh

-¿Eh?- dijo Anna mientras volvía en sí –Sí, bueno deberíamos entrar ya

-Espera Anna

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me has hablado durante el camino?- preguntó Yoh algo triste

-No es lo que piensas Yoh, solo estaba pensando sobre la purga

-Oh- dijo Yoh mientras la miraba ahora con felicidad –No deberías romperte la cabeza pensando en eso Annita-

-Lo sé, pero todo es tan extraño- admitía Anna

-Tienes razón…- decía Yoh mientras bajaba las maletas y se acercaba a Anna tomándola de la cintura para después depositar un beso en su mejilla –Sé que estas asustada, pero confía en mí, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-

-No creo que sea así, digo, ¿qué tal si ellos vienen por mí?

-No pasará- afirmó Yoh mientras le daba un beso en su cabello y la abrazaba cariñosamente –Y si llegará a pasar, recuerda que yo estoy aquí-

-No quiero que te lastimen- confesó Anna

-…- Yoh al fin se dio cuenta del verdadero temor de Anna. A ella no le preocupaba que vivnieran por ella, si no que si venían él saldría lastimado –Oh Annita- susurró él mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza

-No quiero- sollozó Anna

-Sabes que moriría por ti- le susurró mientras le volvía a besar el cabello –Te amo Anna. Daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario-

-…- Anna no dijo nada, solo se abrazó de Yoh como si su vida dependiera de ello

-Tranquila Anna, además, la abuela está bien. Ella debería de tener algunas respuestas ¿no crees?

-Supongo que sí- respondió ella mientras se soltaba de Yoh para verlo directamente a los ojos

-Te amo, y siempre te cuidaré- le respondió Yoh mientras la miraba a sus ojos. A esos lindos ojos color ámbar que desde la primera vez que la vio lo enloquecieron y lo dejaron sin aliento. Yoh tomó su barbilla con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba su cintura y la atraía hacia él

-¿Qué haces, Yoh?- preguntaba Anna mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de él

-¿No crees que deberíamos dar el siguiente paso Annita?- preguntaba Yoh mientras sonreía y la miraba de forma seductora

-¿Qué?- Contestó Anna mientras se ponía tensa de los nervios

-Shh…no te lastimaré- decía Yoh mientras se acercaba a la boca de Anna pues había notado que ella se había tensado. Un segundo antes de rozar sus labios Yoh le susurró –Te amo tanto- y la besó

Yoh puso sus labios encima de los de Anna y los movió de una manera lenta y cariñosa mientras que Anna estaba quieta. No sabía qué hacer. Al pasar los segundos, se relajó y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Yoh, total, no tenía que ser perfecto, a él nunca le había importado eso. Yoh acarició la mejilla de Anna mientras la besaba. Realmente estaba enamorado de ella. Cada beso que le daba a Anna en la mejilla causaba una explosión de sensaciones dentro de él. Eso le encantaba, le gustaba sentir el calor que emanaba de ella, el pequeño cosquilleo que se producía en su estómago, la sensación de amor que sentía en su pecho. Y ahora con este beso esas sensaciones estallaron mil veces peor. Yoh intentó pasar al siguiente paso introduciendo con mucho cuidado su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, pero al hacer eso ella rompió el dulce momento.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó algo tímida

-¿No te gusta?- cuestionó él

-No lo sé…- admitió Ana

-Deberíamos averiguarlo ¿no?- preguntó Yoh mientras la miraba y aún la sujetaba de la cintura, lo cual causaba que estuvieran a corta distancia uno del otro

-Quizás…- susurró Anna de forma sensual

Con ese simple detalle de parte de Anna Yoh se volvió loco. La atrajo hacia él y cuando Yoh la iba a volver a besar un grito de su abuela lo hizo detenerse

* * *

-¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! YA LLEVAN TRES HORAS Y NO PUEDEN LLEGAR

* * *

-Creo que deberíamos entrar o la abuela se volverá loca- le dijo Yoh al haber escuchado el gritó de su abuela que seguramente iba dirigido a su abuelo

-Sí

-Vamos entonces Annita- dijo Yoh mientras le daba otro corto beso a su Annita en los labios. Tomó las maletas y junto con Anna entraron a la mansión Asakura

-Tranquila mujer- se escuchaba decir al señor Yohmei (esposo de Kino)

-De seguro se están tardando tanto por culpa de tú nieto, él es mala influencia para Anna. Desde pequeños lo noté, Yoh es torpe, estúpido, infantil, en cambio Anna es lista, ágil, fuerte…- enumeraba las cualidades de Anna la señora Kino sin darse cuenta que ellos ya habían llegado

-Hola abuelita jiji- saludó Yoh con su típica risita infantil -¿Cómo han…?- iba a decir pero su abuela lo interrumpió

-Nieto estúpido, ¿Después de tres horas me saludas así? Eres un idiota- le reprendió su abuela Kino

-Buenas tardes Kino-san –Saludó con una reverencia Anna pero su sensei no la saludo de la misma forma

-¡Oh Anna!- dijo Kino mientras la abrazaba –Estaba tan preocupada por ti, pensé que habían ido por ti

-…- Yoh no dijo nada solo puso los ojos en blanco O.O -así- .Entonces su abuela había pensado que iban a ir por…no…

-Estoy bien sensei- afirmó Anna pues su maestra nunca la había abrazado así

-Eso veo Anna- dijo Kino mientras la soltaba y la miraba –_literalmente pues era ciega_-

-Un gusto verte Yoh- saludó su abuelo a Yoh

-Gracias abuelo, igualmente-

-Sí, bueno ahora que lo mencionas yo…-

-El compromiso queda anulado- comentó Kino con seriedad

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gritó Yoh, eso no se lo esperaba

-Eres mala influencia para Anna-

-No es cierto Kino- salió en defensa su marido –Ella solo está bromeando Yoh

-Abuelita, no deberías hacerme eso, casi me da un infarto

-Yo lo dije muy enserio

-Kino-san, tengo que hablar con usted de algo muy serio

-Entonces ya se enteraron de la purga que hubo ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo supiste abuelita?

-Yo he criado a Anna desde los seis años, la conozco de los pies a la cabeza, sé cuándo ella quiere decirme algo importante. No necesito saber qué quiere decirme, lo siento en el ambiente.

-Que bien abuelita jiji

-Yoh, Anna. Debemos hablar. Ahora- dijo la anciana firmemente mientras se dirigía hacia la sala

-…- Yoh miró a Anna pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a su maestra

* * *

-Mi señor- habló un chico de cabellera gris, era alto y con la piel blanca, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él, eran sus lindos ojos lilas. El joven de unos 15 o 16 años le hablaba a una silueta que se encontraba en la penumbra

-¿La encontraron?- preguntó aquella silueta misteriosa

-No mi señor-

-¿Entonces qué haces ahí parado como un idiota? ¡BÚSQUENLA!

-Señor, ya la hemos buscado por todo Izumo, incluso matamos a todas las sacerdotisas como usted ordenó

-Ya lo sé, pero ni así la han encontrado. La necesito a mí lado- admitió aquella figura de la cual se notaba que era un hombre pues su espalda era ancha, brazos fornidos y pecho amplio

-Lo sé mi señor, pero necesitamos algo más específico que solo saber que es una sacerdotisa. Donde vive, su color de cabello, piel, edad, algo más señor

-Si supiera algo más ya te lo habría dicho, estúpido

-Lo lamento mi señor- se disculpaba ese chico de ojos lilas

-Ya sé donde puede estar ella

-¿Dónde mi señor?

-Kino Asakura, donde esté ella, estará _Layla_

* * *

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la sala y se sentaron frente a la anciana que ya estaba sentada. Hubo un tormentoso silencio. Aproximadamente fueron dos minutos pero por la tensión de los hechos pareció haber sido una eternidad. Pero finalmente la señora Kino habló.

-Ustedes se han de estar preguntando qué es lo que sucedió con todas las sacerdotisas

-Así es- respondieron ambos jóvenes

-Pues como supongo que sabrán, asesinaron a todas las sacerdotisas jóvenes. Incluso vinieron por mí, pero no pudieron contra mí. Me defendí con todo lo que tenía. Eran fuertes, eso sí, pero no me mataron. Antes de que pregunte, no tengo idea de porque me dejaron vivir.

-Tamashī no hakai- dijo Anna

-Lo sé Anna, en cuanto lo vi lo detecte. Intentó controlarme con esa técnica, pero como desde pequeña intentabas entrar en mi mente estaba preparada. Sigo viva. Antes de que pregunten Tamao sigue con vida

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo? Ella es…- iba a decir Yoh pero Kino lo interrumpió

-Cuando comenzaron a morir las primeras sacerdotisas, le quité a Tamao sus poderes. De hecho la localizaron pero al ver que ella no era una sacerdotisa no la mataron. Y sí Yoh, Anna es la última sacerdotisa y vendrán por ella.

-…- Anna no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su vista al frente

-¿Y lo dices así tan tranquila?- preguntó sumamente molesto Yoh

-La verdad se dice sin rodeos. Deberías calmarte. Yo no dije que fuera el fin de Anna. Dije que vendrán por ella, es por eso que he tomado una decisión muy drástica.

-¿Cuál es abuela?- preguntó Yoh

-Anna, eres mi mejor aprendiz, eres fuerte, inteligente, ágil, guapa, lista, no te doblegas ante nada y no le tienes miedo a nada. Por eso no dejaré que te hagan daño. Quiero que sepas que la decisión que he tomado ha sido pensando en ti. Confío en que aceptarás debidamente a mis órdenes sin dudar.

-Abuela déjate de rodeos y dinos- decía Yoh sumamente nervioso –Parece que la vas a mandar al extranjero

-Anna, desde mañana comenzarás a entrenar. Y no solo eso. Si no que serán entrenamientos especiales…

Anna abrió los ojos inmensamente. Desde pequeña no entrenaba o al menos desde que la señora Kino decidió que era suficientemente fuerte para casarse con Yoh. Sus entrenamientos eran legendarios. Se decía que todos los shamanes del mundo venían con Kino a pedirle que los entrenaran. Ella se negaba pues ninguno era suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlos. Sin embargo Anna lo hizo. Si Yoh pensaba que los entrenamientos especiales de Anna era un infierno, los de la señora Kino era un viaje al inframundo.

-Sí –aceptó Anna en cuanto recuperó su expresión fría

-Anna, no solo entrenarás conmigo.

-¿Con quién más?- preguntaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

**-Conmigo…- pronunció un chico el cual estaba recargado en el lumbral con una sonrisa arrogante –Hola Annita, Yoh-**

* * *

Aquí finaliza el primer capítulo de esta historia ¿Interesante no?

Jajajaja siento mucho la demora, pero es que subo el documento y aparte lo tengo que editar y eso me lleva mucho tiempo, pero lo subí el viernes así que no fue demasiado tarde

Por cierto, yo subrayo en **negrita** la última frase del capítulo y la pongo en el otro capítulo igual en **negrita** para hacer saber que ahí se quedó. Espero ser clara con eso.

Bueno, estas son las preguntas del siguiente capítulo

**¿Con quién entrenará Anna aparte de Kino? ¿De verdad buscan a Anna? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Quién? ¿Quiénes eran esos dos chicos misteriosos? ¿Fueron ellos los responsables de la purga? Sí, lo admitieron de hecho ¿Yoh que hará cuando se entere con quien entrenará su prometida?**

Se despide Christa con un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (*.*)7


	3. Hao Asakura

**Hao Asakura **

Lo que está en "comillas" y en _cursiva_ son los pensamientos de las personas

* * *

**-Conmigo…- pronunció un chico el cual estaba recargado en el lumbral con una sonrisa arrogante –Hola Annita, Yoh-**

-Pensé que habías muerto- pronunció Anna con cierto desagrado

-Y yo pensé que eras más lista Anna- pronunció aquel chico mientras la miraba fijamente –Yoh no mataría ni a una mosca

-Bienvenido hermano jiji

-No pienso entrenar con él- afirmó Anna mientras miraba a la señora Kino

-¡Oh vamos Annita! Será...divertido…

-Cállate Hao- explicaba la señora Kino –Anna, Hao ha tenido el reishi durante siglos ¿Entiendes? Él lo controla perfectamente y te enseñará a controlarlo. Así que entrenarás con él

-Entiendo- aceptó Anna

-Pero yo no, me rehúso a entrenar con ella si no quiere- renegó Hao mientras caminaba y se sentaba junto a Anna –Para que yo acepte, Anna tiene que decir que acepta

-Ni en tus mejores sueños

-No quiero entrenar contigo con esa actitud

-Para mí no será un placer hacerlo- pronunció Anna así desatando una pelea

-Pues no lo hagas, para mí mejor. Así no gasto mi valioso tiempo

-Lo hago por mi sensei, es lo correcto

-M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-a, así deberías llamarte. Siempre haces lo que los demás quieren- respondió Hao mientras un enojo inexplicable empezaba a crecer dentro de él

-Lo hago porque eso es lo correcto

-¿Lo correcto para quién?- preguntó Hao muy enojado

-_Para todos, tú no lo entenderías. Siempre has hecho lo que tú has deseado y sin embargo no te detienes a pensar en los demás, solo piensas en ti_

-…- Hao no dijo nada, la miraba con los ojos en blanco. Lo habían dejado sin habla esas palabras que, en otro momento habían significado mucho para él _"No puede ser. Anna no puede ser ella…"_

* * *

-¿Kino Asakura, mi señor?

-Así es

-Pero, mi señor. Nosotros fuimos por ella, es fuerte pudo evadir nuestra técnica. Pero hubiéramos encontrado a la señorita Layla de tan solo verla ¿no es así?

-Sí Bon.

-Entonces no lo entiendo mi señor

-Es muy simple Bon. No es Kino Asakura la que me interesa en sí. Si no Hao Asakura.

-Hao Asakura está muerto

-¿Seguro?- preguntó sarcásticamente el –amo- cómo lo llamaba Bon

-Hao Asakura… ¿vivo? Pero señor, yo sigo sin entender qué relación tiene Hao Asakura con la señorita _Layla_

-_Layla_ corre peligro, según la familia Asakura. Hao no descansará hasta que ella esté a salvo. Es por eso que donde esté Hao estará _Layla_

-De ser así, me retiro mi señor. En esta ocasión no le fallaré. Encontrare a la señorita _Layla_ y la traeré con usted–Aseguró Bon muy confiado mientras hacía una reverencia para salir disparado, pero antes su amo le dijo algo más

-Mándale un saludo a Hao de mi parte. Dile que…dile que he venido por_ Layla_ y que esta vez lograré retenerla

-Sí mi señor- y se fue

* * *

-¿La verdad duele no?- preguntó Anna alzando una ceja mientras disfrutaba el silencio de Hao

-¿Nii-san? – preguntó Yoh mientras lo miraba fijamente desde hacía un rato

-Estoy bien. ¿Cuándo comenzamos a entrenar?- preguntó seriamente Hao mirando a Anna. Esas palabras le habían recordado a alguien muy querido. Lo lastimaron internamente.

-En cinco minutos- explicó la señora Kino

-Bien- y sin más que decir Hao se retiró celosamente de esa sala. Dolía, dolía como una apuñalada. Desde hace mucho tiempo que él se había arrancado ese sentimiento. Es por eso que él había querido eliminar a los humanos. Era por furia, enojo hacía una sola persona. Aquella persona que le había arrebatado todo lo que él amaba. Con estos pensamientos salió de la casa azotando la puerta principal, dirigiéndose a la cascada con paso firme.

* * *

-¿Desde cuándo él está aquí?- preguntó Anna seriamente mirando a su sensei

-Un mes

-Pero abuela, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-No tenía sentido. Hao en ese entonces aún pensaba de la misma forma.

-¿Y ya no?

-No. Le dimos un motivo para cambiar su manera de pensar. Hao ha decidido ayudarnos. El torneo comenzará dentro de muy poco tiempo, debemos estar preparados.

-¿Hao participará?- preguntó Anna

-Sí, pero solo le ayudará a Yoh a ganar. Nos pidió algo a cambio de ayudarlo

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yoh

-A Anna-

-No- afirmó Yoh celosamente

-Claro que no, nieto estúpido. Anna es tú prometida, lo ha sido desde el momento en el que puso un pie en esta casa. Le dije que era un idiota si creía que le entregaría a mi mejor aprendiz, además que tú no aceptarías esta condición

-Claro que no abuela, si esa fuera la condición para poder ganar, preferiría no participar

-Lo sé Yoh. Durante una semana Hao no desistió de su condición, hasta que las sacerdotisas comenzaron a morir. Sé que Hao sabe algo al respecto sobre ese tema, pero no lo quiere decir

-¿Qué lo hizo cambiar?

-El hecho de que iban a venir por ti Anna. Aceptó entrenarte. Nos puso una nueva condición, y la aceptamos, era algo muy simple. Ustedes ya saben lo arrogante que es. Anna tengo que pedirte un último favor.

-Dígame

-Tú igual participarás en el torneo de shamanes

-Eso sí que no- se negó Yoh –Anna no puede participar en el torneo. No quiero que le hagan daño. Ese torneo es a muerte, y no me arriesgaré a que le pase algo a mi Annita.

-Yoh, con Hao y Anna a tú lado está casi garantizado tu triunfo. A Anna no le pasará nada, ella es fuerte y nada estúpida como para dejarse morir.

-No me importa. Anna no participará en el torneo. Además ella es una sacerdotisa, no un shaman.

-Eso se puede arreglar, yo le enseñaré cómo fusionarse con…

-¿Un espíritu?- preguntó Anna para así interrumpir a la señora Kino

-No Anna, con un demonio-

* * *

"_Maldita sea, no entiendo como carajos acepte a hacer esto. Me preocupa que vengan por Anna, sí, pero ¿Por qué?"_ Eran los pensamientos de Hao. Cuando llegó a la cascada se paró en la orilla y observó su reflejo. No veía nada en sus ojos, no sabía si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. No había rabia, pero tampoco paz. No había odio, pero tampoco amor, ni ira, pero tampoco tranquilidad. No había nada. De repente mientras miraba su reflejo miró un poco más arriba y vio que una persona lo estaba mirando. Volteó lo más rápido que pudo, pero esa persona ya se había ido. _"Raro"_ pensó

* * *

-Anna no necesita de esto- reclamaba Yoh mientras Anna permanecía callada

-No es tú decisión Yoh, esto ya está decidido, es por el bien de Anna

-¡¿Cómo no va a ser mi decisión?! Es mi prometida y no quiero que se lastime

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Te preocupa que Anna muera, o que te gane?

-¡ABUELA! No es eso, me preocupa la seguridad de Anna

-Pero tú participaste en el torneo

-Por lo mismo sé lo duro que es participar en él. Amo a Anna abuela- ante esta declaración seria de su nieto Kino se quedó en shock. Lo que le dio tiempo a Yoh de hablar –Anna es todo para mí, es mi vida. Es la persona más importante para mí, es mi prometida, mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos. Durante años he obedecido ciegamente a todo lo que ustedes me han ordenado, sin protestar. Y es por eso que no entiendo porque en lo único que les pido ustedes tienen el descaro de negarse. Anna no participará en el torneo. Si les preocupa que yo no gane, les juro que daré todo de mí para ser el shaman King. Tengo a Hao conmigo, así que será mucho más fácil ganar. Anna me ha entrenado muy fuerte, me he vuelto fuerte. Lucharé para ganar ese título, no solo por la familia Asakura. Si no por Anna, mi Annita. Ella quiere una vida tranquila y yo pienso dársela, al costo que sea.

-¿Al costo que sea?- preguntó su abuela alzando una ceja _"Creo que podré sacar ventaja de eso"_

-Sí abuela, al costo que sea- contestó Yoh sin pensar que posiblemente esa sería su perdición

-Entonces deja que Anna tome su decisión

-Ella no quiere hacerlo

-Anna lo hará. Es su deber

-Abuela ¡DEJA DE IMPONER TU VOLUNTAD ANTE TODO!- gritó Yoh, empezaba a perder el control y eso no pasó desapercibido por Anna. Había llegado el momento para expresar su decisión

-Lo haré- interrumpió Anna, ya llevaba rato que no hablaba, pero había tomado una decisión

-Me alegra oírlo Anna- felicitó la señora Kino

-Pero….Anna- intentaba decir Yoh

-Yoh, sé que esto es peligroso, pero es la única forma de que yo permanezca con vida. Tu abuela ya te lo dijo, Hao me enseñará a no permitir que entren en mi mente y me destruyan, pero eso no bastará. Necesito aprender a defenderme, lo necesitaré en un futuro. No sabemos de qué son capaces esas personas, o qué intenciones tengan conmigo. Lo mejor es que sepa defenderme mediante los medios que sean necesarios. Si me amas como dices, debes dejarme hacerlo, al impedírmelo solo me estas condenando a la muerte. Me han puesto un reloj que va en cuenta regresiva. Ese reloj cuenta los minutos que me quedan de vida, quiero quitármelo de encima, dime ¿Por qué tratas de impedirlo? Soy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente, necesito aprender más. Necesito tu apoyo. Me duele que me subestimes, soy tu linda prometida, sí, pero no soy de cristal. Piénsalo. El barco está más seguro cuando está en el puerto; pero no fue para esto para lo que los barcos fueron construidos- y sin más que decir Anna se levantó dejando a Yoh con la boca abierta. Y a la señora Kino con una sonrisa, sí que la había educado bien.

* * *

Caminó hacia la cascada donde debía entrenar con Hao y ser más fuerte, ser más fuerte para sobrevivir. Divisó aquel lugar recordando las muchas veces en las que había entrenado hasta no más poder con la señora Kino. Eran buenos recuerdos, cuando era pequeña rogaba un descanso, pero a medida de los años rogaba no detenerse. Ese recuerdo logró arrancarle una sonrisa, la cual se evaporó cuando alguien le había tapado la boca desde su espalda mientras le sujetaban los brazos, intentó soltarse. La atrevida persona que la había sujetado la estaba jalando hacía unos arbustos cercanos de por ahí. Dejó de luchar cuando una voz le susurró algo en su oído.

-Shh…Anna. Alguien nos está buscando- era la voz de Hao

Justamente como Hao había dicho, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba buscando se escondió utilizando su técnica nulificación. Anuló su propio Furyoku para que los demás no lo pudieran sentir ni detectar. Es por eso que Anna nunca lo sintió acercarse. Se veía a lo lejos que una persona estaba caminando por la cascada buscando algo o a alguien.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Anna una vez que Hao la soltó

-Shh…- susurró Hao intentando oír lo que él chico decía

-¡HAO ASAKURA, NO PODRÁS ESCONDERLA POR MUCHO TIEMPO. ENCONTRAREMOS A LA SEÑORITA _LAYLA_!

-Hao…- susurró Anna mientras pensaba _"¿Layla? ¿Quién es Layla? Y ¿Por qué piensan que Hao la esconde?"_

-¡ÉL ESTÁ DE VUELTA, HA VENIDO POR ELLA. TE MANDA SALUDOS!- seguía gritando aquél sujeto -¡SAL A DAR LA CARA COBARDE, Y PELEA!

* * *

-¡ANNITA!- gritaba Yoh a lo lejos mientras corría en dirección a la cascada

* * *

-Yoh…Hao tenemos que hacer algo, Yoh puede salir herido- decía Anna sumamente preocupada

-Si salimos nos verá aquel sujeto

-No me importa- dijo Anna mientras salía del escondite, el cual era un par de arbustos y árboles

-¡No! Anna- dijo Hao intentando detenerla, pero ya era tarde, Anna había salido

-¡Anna!- gritó Yoh al momento de llegar junto a ella sin notar la presencia de aquel sujeto

-Yoh…no te acerqu…- iba a decir Anna pero la interrumpió Yoh con un abrazo. La dejó de abrazar y comenzó su discurso corto

-Anna, lo siento mucho. No debí desconfiar de ti, es solo que no quiero que te hagas daño. Apenas te he podido disfrutar tres semanas, no quiero que te vayas de mí lado. Yo…

-¿Señorita _Layla_?- preguntó tímidamente aquel chico que hace unos minutos había estado gritando

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Quién es…?- iba a decir Yoh pero el sujeto sin nombre –todavía- se le adelantó

-¡Señorita _Layla_! ¡Al fin! –sonrió Bon tiernamente mientras miraba directamente a Anna. Daba miedo su sonrisa

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Anna _"Esos ojos lilas…."_

-Le ofrezco una disculpa. Mi nombre es Bon. He venido por usted- aseguraba Bon mientras hacía una reverencia

-¿Por mí?

-Así es señorita. La hemos estado buscando por todas partes, pensamos que no la íbamos a encontrar, pero aquí está usted. El amo estará contento de verla- decía Bon mientras se acercaba a la pareja lentamente para poder tomar a Layla y huir con ella

-No te le acerques- gruñó Hao mientras salía de su escondite y se posicionaba delante de Anna

-Hao Asakura. Te imaginaba muerto

-Hace falta más que unos simples deseos para acabar con el gran Hao Asakura

-Arrogante- pronunció Bon con una mueca de disgusto

-¿Así que este insignificante shaman es el que me ha estado espiando? Que patético- pronunciaba Hao mientras lo miraba de los pies a la cabeza

-¿Hoy amaneciste de muy buen humor no?- cuestionó Bon con una sonrisa farsante que desapareció al continuar hablando –No interfieras. _Layla_ le pertenece al amo.

-Su nombre es Anna. Y ella no ira a ningún lado

-¿Nii-san? ¿Quién es él y porque quiere llevarse a Anna?- preguntaba Yoh mientras ponía a la rubia detrás de él en forma protectora

-Yoh Asakura…- decía Bon dirigiendo su mirada a Yoh -…prodigo shaman, prometido de la señorita _Layla_. Heredero de la familia Asakura, elegido para acabar con la vida de tu propio hermano, que tristeza. Pero me doy cuenta que no pudiste hacerlo

-¿Quién es tu amo?- preguntaron Hao y Anna al mismo tiempo. Por la sorpresa ambos se voltearon a ver y Hao apartó la vista rápidamente volteando su cabeza con un solo pensamiento _"Tiene el mismo brillo que __ella__ tenía en sus ojos…"_

-Tú sabes quién es, Hao Asakura

-Él está muerto- aclaró Hao –Yo lo asesine

-Tienes razón. Lo asesinaste, pero ha vuelto y con mayor fuerza. Te manda saludos

-No me interesa nada de él

-Pues al amo sí. Él quiere a Layla, y lo conseguirá. Me ahorrarías mucho trabajo si no te metieras y te llevarás a tu hermano lejos de aquí

-¿También quieres que te traiga un té? Eres un completo imbécil si piensas que voy a dejar que te lleves a Anna

-Corrección es Layla

-Es Anna. Idiota. Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí si quieres llevártela- proclamó Hao preparándose para el combate

-Si no me dejas otra opción…- murmuraba Bon mientras sonreía macabramente. Bon miró fijamente a Hao intentado penetrar su mente con el Tamashi no Hakai. En otras palabras destrucción de almas, pero no pudo –Reishi- murmuró Bon con algo de sorpresa al darse cuenta que Hao lo poseía

-Pensé que ya lo habías notado- sonrió victorioso Hao

-No me gusta hacer esto, pero así lo haré. Si no me das a Layla la tomaré por la fuerza. Lo siento señorita. Utilizaré la técnica en usted.

-No funcionará Bon- contestó Anna mientras cruzaba los brazos

-¿Eh?- preguntó Bon

-Yo igual tengo el reishi, te será inútil esa técnica conmigo- mentía Anna, bueno, maso menos. Era cierto que poseía el reishi pero si lo intentaba, Bon la mataría. Anna aún no lo dominaba así que no podría defenderse

-Vaya que es impresionante señorita Layla- admiraba Bon

-Me llamo Anna imbécil

-Tienen el mismo carácter. Vaya que usted y el amo son el uno para el otro

-Anna no es para él. Es mi prometida- intervino Yoh. El cual se había quedado callado desde ya un rato largo simplemente observando la pelea de insultos

-No me interesa Asakura, él amo…-iba a decir Bon pero un ruido proveniente de su muñeca lo hizo torcer el gesto y revisar lo que parecía un reloj para darse cuenta de que le había llegado un mensaje de su jefe –Tienen suerte Asakuras. Debo irme, el amo me llama. Esto no ha acabado. Él la encontrará y les juro que se la llevará. Muy pronto empezará el juego

-Te estaré esperando- afirmó Hao con cara inexpresiva

-Señorita Layla, ha sido un placer conocerla. Y será un placer llevarla ante el amo

-Idiota. ¿Quién te crees para decirme eso?

-Solo yo- afirmó Bon mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía arrogante

-Eh…no creo que haya sido bueno que tú….-intentaba decir Yoh pues ya se esperaba la reacción de Anna

-Estúpido- dijo Anna mientras lo goleaba con su mano izquierda

¡Oh sí! Lo golpeó con su legendaria izquierda. La mano más poderosa que tenía la Itako. Como Bon tenía los ojos cerrados no vio venir ese golpe. Solo lo recibió y por tal fuerza se cayó. En el piso, Hao, Yoh y Anna no pudieron notar la sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Bon. Se levantó y se sobó su mejilla, dolía.

-Debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que me han abofeteado

-Si no te largas en este momento, se repetirán las veces que sean necesarias para hacer que te marches- amenazó Anna cansada de la situación

-Quizás eso me guste- bromeó Bon, aunque para los demás no notaron que había sido una broma

-Creí que Hao era el único idiota masoquista. Ahora me doy cuenta que no, pero eso no me importa. ¡Lárgate!

-Claro que me voy, pero antes quisiera…-decía Bon mientras se acercaba a ella con otras intenciones

Pero no pudo dar ni un paso pues una barrera de fuego apareció alrededor de él impidiéndole el paso. Bon volteó a ver a Hao y vio en sus ojos algo que ninguna persona viva había visto en el amo del fuego. Preocupación. Sí, y Bon supo de inmediato que iba dirigida a Anna o Layla. Lo que no sabía era el motivo. Lo hubiera entendido del Asakura menor, pero no de él. Recordó vagamente que antes de que trabajara para su amo, se había enterado que Hao y su señor habían tenido un pasado doloroso junto con la señorita Layla. Nunca quiso incomodar a su amo, o más bien, le habían faltado las agallas para preguntarle directamente.

-Bonito truco- respondió Bon con una sonrisa –Nos volveremos a ver las caras muy pronto y entonces sabrás lo que es sentir dolor

-Lo mismo te digo- respondió Hao mirando seriamente a Bon –Tengo un mensaje para tú amo

-Estoy ansioso por oírlo- respondió sarcásticamente Bon

-Ella nunca te amó

* * *

-¿Estas segura mujer?- preguntó el señor Yohmei

-Claro, ¿acaso estas dudando de mí?

-No, solo digo ¿Pedirle a Anna algo así? ¿No crees que ella deje de amar a Yoh?

-Tonterías. Anna ama demasiado a Yoh como para dejarse influenciar por él. Anna ha pasado muchas cosas con Yoh

-Igual que con él. Solo que ella no lo recuerda. Estas jugando con fuego mujer

-Yo conozco a Anna, por algo ella es mi aprendiz favorita. Sé que no me decepcionará

-Entonces le contarás su pasado

-No. Anna nunca debe descubrirlo. Nos odiaría

-No creo que eso suceda. Ella entendería que fue por el bienestar de la familia Asakura, incluido Yoh. Y el de ella misma

-La engañamos- admitió Kino –Nunca pensé llegar a tenerle tanto aprecio. En ese entonces solo me importaba la descendencia. Pero Anna supo cómo ganarse mi afecto, me impresionó cómo Anna aprendía tan rápido. Su progreso era magnifico. Ni Tamao pudo acercársele. Es por eso que supe en cuanto la vi que era la indicada para Yoh

-Y míralos. Yoh ama a Anna, y viceversa. Es por eso que me preocupa el peso que estas poniendo en los hombros de Anna. Ella sola no lo podrá cargar

-No estará sola

-Sabes que si no es Yoh ella no dejará que nadie la ayude. Mucho menos él. Ella lo ha olvidado. ¿Qué pasa si lo recuerda?

-No lo hará Yohmei.

-¿Y qué le dirás a Yoh?

-Él no tiene por qué enterarse

-Preguntará cuando Anna no esté aquí

-Le inventare algo, que mande a Anna a una misión especial, a un entrenamiento no sé

-¿Y si se da cuenta de lo que harás?

-Le diré que es por la tranquilidad de Anna. Él me dijo hoy que él solo quiere la tranquilidad de Anna, y que la conseguiría a cualquier costo

-No creo que se haya referido a eso, mujer

-No me importa. Ya está tomada la decisión

-Como quieras- suspiró Yohmei mientras la miraba irritado. Así que prefirió cambiar de tema -¿Cuándo piensas decirle lo que descubrimos?

-Cuando sea tiempo

-No lo podrás ocultar. Ella se dará cuenta, y eso sin contar con Hao. Hao sospecha algo

-Lo sé, pero aún no es tiempo. Anna aún no puede saber que tiene un hermano

* * *

-…- Bon puso los ojos en blanco, nunca se imaginó que Hao dijera algo así

Se limitó a guardar silencio Bon. Había pensado en contestar con algo sarcástico pero sería mala idea. Miró a Layla una vez más y en una nube de humo ¿Lila? Que el mismo había producido se fue.

* * *

Yoh no sabía que pensar, ¿Acaso ellos habían sido responsables de la purga? ¿Por qué le decían a Anna Layla? ¿Hao los conocía? ¿Por qué querían a Anna? ¿Quién era su amo? Todo era muy confuso. Pero si Yoh pensaba que era confuso Anna estaba peor. Todo esto le había puesto los pelos de punta, había sentido una extraña calidez cuando su mirada se topó con la de Hao. Los ojos lilas de Bon le habían llamado la atención más de lo que quería. Y el hecho de que le llamaran Layla y saber que alguien la estaba buscando era extraño. Lo positivo de esto –si se puede llamar así- era que ahora sabía que habían matado a las sacerdotisas buscándola a ella, como había dicho la señora Kino. Habían venido por ella, pero nunca creyó que fuera tan pronto. Mientras Anna pensaba en todo eso Hao estaba hecho una fiera. Al escuchar aquél nombre su piel se había puesto muy fría, la sangre había dejado de circular por su cuerpo, su corazón –si es que tenía uno- había dejado de latir. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo ¿cierto? _"Pero duele como si hubiera sido ayer" _ pensó Hao. Anna no podía ser ella. Había prometido olvidarse de ese asunto y ahora de la nada todo vuelve a recordarle el hecho de que _ella_ ya no está. Su mente no podía estar tranquilo si no confirmaba sus sospechas.

Hao caminó directamente hacía Anna con paso decidido y la tomó por los hombros con un poco de fuerza. La miró a los ojos ignorando completamente a Yoh y comenzó a comprobarlo…

_-Anna può capirmi ?-_ (Traducción: -¿Anna puedes entenderme?)

_-__Certo che sì -_ (Por supuesto que sí)

_-__Si può parlare italiano?-_ ( ¿Puedes hablar italiano?)

_\- Se avessi saputo che non avrebbe risposta-_ contestó Anna mostrándose molesta (Si no lo supiera no te contestaría)

-¿Chicos?- preguntó Yoh mientras los miraba a los dos. No entendía de qué hablaban. Ni siquiera entendía el idioma en el que hablaban

_-Dove hai imparato ? Non credo che si sarebbe insegnato Kino o Anna_ ? (¿Dónde aprendiste? No creo que Kino te lo haya enseñado o ¿no Anna?)

_-Conformate sapere che io so parlare_ (Confórmate con saber que sé hablarlo)

-¿Anna?- volvió a preguntar Yoh

-¿Qué?- dijo Anna soltándose de las manos de Hao para voltear a ver a Yoh

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Tú estúpido hermano me estaba interrogando en italiano

-¿Sabes hablarlo?- cuestionó Yoh mientras la miraba asombrado

-Sí

-¿Cómo sabes?

-No lo sé, solo sé que puedo hablarlo

-¡Que emocionante Anna! ¿Puedes hablar otro idioma?

-No lo sé

-_Cette blonde me apporte folle_\- murmuró Hao en francés mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo

-…- Anna entendió el comentario de Hao _"Francés, lo entendí. Debería golpearlo, pero no quiero más preguntas al respecto. Ni yo misma sé cómo hablo italiano y francés, y supongo que muchos idiomas más"_ –Deberíamos entrenar Hao

-Si Anna- respondió Hao poniendo de lado el asunto de Anna

-¿Qué hará Anna, Hao?- preguntó Yoh infantilmente

-Anna ¿ves aquella roca en medio de la cascada? Quiero que te sientes en ella y medites. Intentaré invadir tu mente, y tú lo evitarás- explicó Hao ignorando olímpicamente a su hermano –Simple

-Está bien- aceptó Anna mientras se adentraba al agua sin reprochar pero escuchó a sus espaldas que Hao volvía a hablar

-Un pequeño detalle. Si yo logro entrar a tú mente y pierdes la concentración te caerás al agua y tendremos que volver a empezar. Y el agua está helada

-Ya me di cuenta

-Creo que es muy duro Hao- reprochó Yoh mirando a su hermano

-¿Dudas de la capacidad de Anna?

-¡¿QUÉ?! NO. Pero Anna se podría resfriar…- decía Yoh mientras miraba a Anna subir a la roca de meditación que se haya justo donde caía el agua de la cascada

-¿No te has dado cuenta verdad? Anna no necesita comprensiones. Anna necesita prender a dominar el reishi. ¿Si estuviste presente cuando ese loco de Bon vino por ella no?

-Claro que sí Hao

-Entonces deja de ser un idiota y date cuenta que no tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces- le dijo duramente Hao para dirigir su vista a Anna la cual ya estaba en la roca meditando con obviamente los ojos cerrados -¡ANNA!

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella sin abrir los ojos

-Comencemos

Y sin esperar ni un segundo más Hao intentó entrar en la mente de Anna, pero ella ya estaba lista. Había alzado sus defensas a un nivel impresionante; pero eso no bastó. Hao encontró varias grietas y por ahí pudo entrar a la mente de Anna causando que ella gritará de dolor y por lo consiguiente que cayera de la roca directo al agua helada. Yoh solo miraba con un nudo en su garganta como Anna había caído y se había golpeado en la cabeza con una roca que salía del agua. No fue corriendo a ayudarla porque Hao lo había amenazado y eso no le importó pero dijo que sería más duro con Anna si se movía o la ayudaba.

Anna salió del agua nadando y con mucho esfuerzo volvió a subir a la roca de meditación. Le dolía el cuerpo y se sentía un poco débil. Hao había entrado en su mente y eso la había lastimado. Le dolía la frente, se tocó con su mano y vio que le salía sangre. Se había golpeado. No le dio importancia y se volvió a sentar con un solo objetivo, no dejar entrar a Hao.

-De nuevo ¿Lista? Ahí voy- pronunció Hao algo enojado

Volvió a intentar entrar en su mente. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrar meno grietas que antes, pero aún había grietas por donde escabullirse. Y como la vez anterior volvió a entrar y buscó algo interesante en la mente de Anna, causándole mucho dolor a ella. Cayó de la roca de nuevo al agua fría. Y como hizo la vez anterior volvió a subir a la superficie y a subir a la roca.

* * *

Pasaron treinta minutos.

* * *

-¡Vamos Anna! Otra vez- exigía Hao, este era el intento número treinta dos -Concéntrate

Con cada intento Anna reducía considerablemente las grietas de sus barreras pero no era suficiente. En el intento número quince Anna logró evitar que Hao se introdujera en su mente, pero Hao decidió ir más allá y forzó con una fuerza muy avanzada para ella, su mente. Provocó que Anna se desmayara y callera de lleno al agua, pero eso no fue todo. Si no que al caer Anna se estrelló con un pilar de piedras que ahí se hallaba, abriéndose la cabeza. Hao se reprochó mentalmente haber sido tan duro con ella. Fue a ayudarla pero Anna se negó. Ella salió sola del agua y volvió a trepar la roca de meditación. Hao al verla en ese estado una apuñalada se clavó en su corazón. Bajó un poco la rudeza del entrenamiento pero Anna le dijo que la volviera a subir o ella bajaría y le daría la paliza de su vida. Y así lo hizo.

En este intento solo había una grieta. Hao dudo en meterse o no, pero decidió que sí lo haría, y así lo hizo. Deseaba con muchas ganas ver qué es lo que tenía Anna para hacerlo volverse loco

"_Veamos que tienes en la mente Anna"_ pensaba Hao mientras esculcaba en su mente

-¡Arggg!- gritaba Anna mientras se esforzaba por aguantar

-¡AGUANTA ANNA!- gritó Hao _"Quiero saber todo de ti"_

-¡Aaaah!- gritó Anna con mayor volumen, sí que dolía

-¡TÚ PUEDES ANNA!- _"Vaya Anna, esto sí que está interesante"_

-¡H-HAO D-DETENTE!- gritaba Anna. La estaba desgarrando por dentro

-¡NO!- contestó Hao fuera de sí. Necesitaba saber si Anna era ella -Ella debe soportarlo- fue lo único que dijo Hao

Anna sentía que estaba a punto de colapsar. Era demasiado, no había descansado nada desde hace media hora. Y ahora Hao no se detenía, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? La estaba lastimando. Ella no se iba a dejar vencer por un imbécil. Era Anna Kyouyama, última descendiente de los Kyouyama. Nada la iba a derrotar. Pensó en lo que Hao le había dicho…

* * *

FLASH BACK (Hace 15 minutos)

-Anna no te estas concentrando- regañaba Hao cuando por enésima vez Anna había caído al agua. Esta solo se había arrastrado _–literal-_ a la orilla

-¿Crees que estoy jugando?

-Eso parece. Ya te lo dije Anna. Solo debes concentrarte

-Pero no me dices en qué. Si no me dices en que debo concentrarme será difícil que yo lo logre

-Pensé que lo habías notado ya Anna. Pensé que no iba a ser necesario que te lo dijera

-Pues no es así Hao

-La explicación es algo muy…peculiar

-Ilumíname entonces- retó Anna mirando a Hao una vez que había recuperado el aliento

-El reishi como sabes Anna se alimenta de la soledad. Aquellos que han sufrido de ella son los que lo poseen. Cuando tienes esta maldición solo piensas en saber lo que los demás piensan de ti, no puedes evitarlo. Con ver sus gestos no te basta, llegas al punto de querer saber que piensan y hasta saber que sienten. Las personas que no lo tienen no entienden lo que pasa. Así que optan por una salida fácil. El desprecio. Los humanos cuando se enteran que existe algo que ellos no entienden, te desprecian por ser _diferente_\- explicaba Hao haciendo énfasis en diferente –Al saber sus sentimientos te hundes en el rencor y llegas a creer lo que ellos piensan. Llegas a creer que eres un demonio. Tú te hundiste casi por completo Anna, pero alguien te salvó…

-Yoh- respondió Anna mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios al recordar al castaño menor

-Así es Anna. Yoh con su estúpido amor de cuento de hadas te salvó de la oscuridad. Abrió tu corazón al igual que tu mente. En ese momento entendiste que si odias te odias a ti mismo. Y si perdonas te salvas. Lo único que puede mantener bajo control el reishi es el amor Anna. Tú amas a Yoh, es por eso que no has creado Onis. Debes intentar bloquear los pensamientos de los demás Anna. Solo debes concentrarte en el amor que se encuentra dentro de ti. El amor es la fuerza que transforma y mejora el alma del mundo. Solo concéntrate en el amor Anna

-Tú controlas el reishi Hao…-decía Anna mientras intentaba controlarse mentalmente

-Así es

-Entonces debes tener amor dentro de ti

-Yo no…- iba a decir Hao pero Anna se acercó a él para quedar enfrente de él a unos cuantos pasos

-¿A quién amas Hao?

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

Anna sacudió su cabeza en forma de negación. No debió haber recordado nada de eso. Pero le había ayudado en algo, ahora ya no le dolía tanto. Hao había notado que Anna había recordado ese momento y se sonrojo. Nunca había pensado que ella le diera tanta importancia a ese momento. Cuando Hao vio lo que ella había recordado dejó de presionar su mente. Anna debía hacer un último esfuerzo para poder sacar a Hao de su mente.

-Suficiente- susurró Anna mientras alzaba sus barreras las cuales se habían fortificado.

-Pero ¿Qué mierda?- dijo Hao al momento de sentir que su presencia iba siendo sacada de la mente de Anna

-Lárgate Hao- pronunció Anna al momento de sacar a Hao totalmente de su mente

-Sabía que podías lograrlo Anna- pronunció Hao con una sonrisa de victoria mientras estaba fuera de la mente de Anna _"Mi fascinación por ti crece y crece Anna"_

-Lo logré- pronunció Anna mientras abría los ojos y miraba a Hao

-Así es- felicitó Hao "Sí que es…" pensaba Hao

-¿Obstinada? Annita siempre ha sido así- completó Yoh

Durante el entrenamiento Hao le había pedido a Yoh que se largara. Le dijo que Anna no se iba a concentrar con él ahí. Yoh obviamente no quiso dejarla sola, pero Anna igual se lo pidió. El caso fue que terminó aceptando irse con la condición de que volvería por ella en cuanto el creyera que era suficiente entrenamiento. Y así lo hizo. Yoh había vuelto a la cascada y llevaba consigo un par de toallas para su prometida.

-Anna logró sacarme de su mente- explicó Hao

-Qué bien jijiji- sonrió Yoh –Oye ¿Y Anna?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hao volteando rápidamente a donde se suponía debía estar Anna. Pero no había nadie

Les explicaré. Luego de que Anna sacara a Hao de su mente ella estaba agotada y se desmayó causando que se cayera al agua. Pasó por su mente nadar hacia la superficie pero estaba muy cansada. Se empezó a hundir lentamente. Quizás era su imaginación o algo por el estilo, pero podía jurar que algo le estaba acariciando el tobillo. El agua empezó a entrar en sus pulmones, sentía un pequeño dolor en su pecho. Pero estaba muy cansada, solo, solo quería dormir… Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos. Pequeñas burbujas salían de su boca. Sus ojos parpadearon por última vez antes de cerrarse completamente, y pudieron captar a Yoh nadando hacía ella. Y se cerraron por completo. El aire se había agotado.

Pero los abrió al sentir que alguien la tomaba y subía con ella a la superficie. Tardaron no más de dos minutos en salir al aire libre. Anna comenzó a toser sacando parte del agua que había tragado.

-¡HAO! Ayúdame- pedía Yoh mientras sujetaba a Anna de la cintura nadando a la orilla

-Dámela- ordenó Hao una vez que Yoh había llegado con Anna a la orilla

Yoh le dio a Anna. Hao la tomó y la cargó en brazos; la llevó a un lugar seco no muy lejano. Mientras caminaba hacia ahí la observo. Era muy bonita, de hecho se había puesto muy bonita desde la última vez que la había visto. Su cuerpo había cambiado notablemente. Solo había pasado un mes desde que la había visto y ya se estaba emocionando. Dejó de pensar en lo hermosa que estaba y la recostó en el pasto. Se veía tan indefensa que…

-¡ANNA!- gritó Yoh el cual había llegado corriendo a ver a su prometida -¡DESPIERTA ANNA!

-Tranquilízate Yoh- intentaba calmar Hao a Yoh

-No me puedo calmar Hao. Anna no está bien

-Cálmate- sentenció Hao con una voz un poco aterradora

-Annita- decía Yoh mientras sentaba a su prometida y la cubría con una toalla. Estaba empapada y solo llevaba su vestido negro

-Estará bien Yoh

-Lo sé- afirmaba Yoh mientras trataba de secar a su Annita con otra toalla –Está inconsciente Hao

-Más tarde despertará, tragó mucha agua- explicaba Hao –Por ahora deberías llevarla a la mansión y cambiarla de ropa

-Quizás tengas razón, no quiero que Anna se enferme- afirmaba Yoh mientras miraba a la rubia como siempre lo hacía

"_La ama"_ pensó Hao cuando con mucho cuidado Yoh la levantó en brazos y comenzó a cargarla –Yoh

-Dime Hao

-Más tarde quiero hablar contigo. Ahora no, pues tengo cosas pendientes que resolver

-Claro hermano- aceptó Yoh para después darse la vuelta y seguir caminando con su prometida en brazos hacía la casa

"_Esa anciana debe saber quién es el amo de esos idiotas"_ pensaba Hao mientras miraba a Yoh encaminarse a la mansión Asakura _"Kino debe darme respuestas"_

Y sin pensar otra cosa Hao llamó al espíritu de fuego y se subió en él. Debía hablar con Kino, pero antes tenía que asegurarse de que ese idiota al que asesinó hace mucho tiempo estuviera muerto y enterrado cien metros bajo tierra. Sabía dónde se escondería. Así que se fue a buscarlo a su escondite. Si era verdad que había vuelto debía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Igualmente tenía que estar un rato solo. Debía pensar muchas cosas, debía pensar un plan por si es que ese idiota del jefe había vuelto. Debía pensar en una forma de entrenar a Anna para que no salga herida y sobre todo debía pensar en qué haría y cómo evitaría sentirse culpable si es que era verdad que Anna era _Layla._

* * *

Lo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo sientoLo siento.

Sé que es viernes y tenía que subir este capítulo ayer, pero como está el doble de largo de lo normal es un 2x1. Había pensado en cortarlo por la mitad pero iba a perder su encanto. Bueno, me hacen feliz dejando review. Ahora subiré el objetivo, quisiera que dejaran 4 reviews por cada capítulo. El capítulo de mañana será corto, pero muy escencial para el desarrollo de la historia.

Annita MA les manda un salud. Quisiera informarles que ella me dejó todos sus capítulos de la historia e incluso algunos que no había subido pero que iba a subir. Me pegaré de lleno a la historia (Y)

Quisiera preguntarles algo, y ustedes me dicen que tal. En la historia original Miko Yamato golpeaba a Anna, ¿Les gustaría que Miko golpeara a Anna en esta historia? Digo, a mí no mucho, pero si usted dicen que sí, encontraré la forma de ponerlo. Para mí y para Annita MA, Miko era un alma tormentada que sufrió mucho al perder a Anna

Preguntas para el próximo capítulo.

**¿Anna despertará? ¿Quién la estaba acariciando en el lago? ¿Yoh estará de acuerdo de la forma de entrenar de Hao? ¿A qué se refería la señora Kino cuando habló de hacerle algo a Anna con él? ¿Quien es él? ¿Quien es Layla y porque piensan que es Anna? ¿Porque Hao se sintió mal al ver a Anna así? ¿Hao tuvo algo que ver con Layla? ¿Quien es el jefe de la orden? ¿Por que quiere a Anna? ¿Christal tardará mucho en actualizar? xD**

Les mando un saludo y abrazo y nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Soy Christa y soy chida xD (~*-*)~ Bye

Contestación a los reviews:

_**Annie Santamaria:**_ Gracias, pues no sentí forzado esa parte pero tú opinión es muy buena :D Gracias por tu aceptación. Ocupé el final de la serie. El manga apenas lo estoy leyendo y creéme que haré una historia de la continuación del manga.

_**Angel:**_ Y yo te amo a tí por amar esta historia :3

_**Vivi:**_ Jajaja creo que todos sospecharán quien es él xD Pero era algo muy obvio :) Si jajaja Yoh es muy posesivo con Anna pues hace apenas tres semanas habían empezado a vivir una vida de pareja (realmente) Pero eso no es nada comparado con lo posesivo que se pondrá cuando aparezca Miko Chan chan chan (Música tétrica xD)

_**Edy Asakura:**_ Jajaja Gracias, que bien me siento que te haya gustado, doy todo de mí. Quizás solo lo haga sufrir un poquito más. Es bonito ver cómo Yoh ama tanto a Anna :3 Tus sospechas son ciertas, o eso quiero creer. Dime si eran ciertas xD

_**Mary:**_ Gracias por la bienvenida :') Sí estoy de acuerdo contigo, la forma de querer de Yoh es muy tierna :'3 Y habrá más YohXXAnna Te lo prometo. Ojalá y sigas comentando tanto como me lees

_**efi 234: **_Gracias, seguiré así. Espero que tu palabra se cumpla y me dejen más reviews :') Lloraría de felicidad. Mil gracias

_**Kimiko Asakura**_**:** No te preocupes, es lindo ser Italiana, jejeje yo soy Mexicana pero bueno xD Gracias por dejar review, quizás aún no se sepa muy bien quien es el que habló al último, pero al menos se supo el nombre de uno "BON"


	4. Noticias nuevas

"NOTICIAS NUEVAS"

* * *

Yoh se encontraba dentro de la habitación de Anna. Le estaba secando el cabello. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde el incidente. Ya estaba anocheciendo

* * *

FLASH BACK

Después de haber llevado cargando a su prometida en brazos hasta su casa entró. Su abuela casi lo mata a bastonazos al sentir el poco furyoku de Anna, además de que Yohmei le había dicho cómo estaba Anna toda golpeada. Yoh tuvo que decir que no sabía nada, pero que luego hablaría con Hao sobre el entrenamiento de Anna. Kino no aceptó y empezó a regañar a Yoh, pero a él no le importó y se encerró con Anna en el cuarto de ella.

La sentó en una silla mientras desdoblaba el futón. Cuando estuvo listo la acostó en el futón y comenzó a secarla. Empezó por sus pies, luego fue subiendo hasta que se encontró con su entrepierna. Había pensado en secarle o no _ahí_. Pero pues después de todo era su prometida y algún día se iban a casar ¿no? Tenían que dejar descendencia. Y eso implicaba que ellos tenían que….bueno….tenían que tener relaciones. Yoh pensaba en eso sin darse cuenta del enorme sonrojo que tenían en su cara. Empezó a imaginar su boda, y sobre todo su luna de miel, él quería llevar a Anna a un lugar muy bonito y que sobre todo le gustara a ella. Todo iba muy bien hasta que empezó a pensar en su noche de bodas y el sonrojo se triplicó. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se regañó internamente y decidió secarle el cabello.

Al hacerlo pudo notar que el cabello de Anna era muy suave y expedía un aroma muy dulce…_Vainilla_. Sí, el aroma que identificaba a Anna era la vainilla. Siempre le había encantado el olor que Anna expedía. Al mirarla inconsciente pudo verla mejor. Tenía una pequeña nariz, unos labios muy carnosos y bonitos…

Durante las tres semanas que habían pasado él y Anna, sí que había notado cómo Anna era hermosa. Lo traía loco esa rubia, y estaba consiente que no era el único. Desde los compañeros del equipo de futbol hasta su propio hermano. No sentía celos de su hermano, de hecho no lo culpaba, Anna era hermosa. Su hermano la respetaba así que no había problema. El problema era con los jugadores de futbol.

Yoh se quedaba a practicar por las tardes y Anna lo acompañaba. Le gustaba que Annita lo viera jugar, lo malo de esto, es que todos los jugadores la acosaban e invitaban a salir. Incluso en su cara, ellos sabían que eran novios, pues Anna había insistido en no revelar que eran prometidos, así que Yoh le dijo que iban a decir que eran novios.

Sí antes de que ellos revelaran su amor la perseguían cuando supieron que era la novia de Yoh Asakura no la dejaban en paz. Eso lo hacía ponerse muy celoso, hasta que salieron de clases, el ambiente entre Yoh y Anna se había vuelto pura tranquilidad. Claro, hasta la llamada de la señora Kino.

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

"_No lo entiendo. No creo que la abuela nos haya llamado para informarnos de la purga que hubo. Tampoco para hacer a Anna entrenar, se lo hubiera dicho por teléfono, y hubiera mandado a Hao con nosotros. Debe de haber algún otro motivo para habernos hecho venir hasta acá"_ pensaba Yoh mientras dejaba de lado la toalla mojada y se recostaba él en el futón, y encima recostaba a Anna. Podía sentir el vestido mojado de Anna. Debía hacer algo, pero le daba miedo o pena. Pero Anna se podría enfermar así que…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses- pronunció ella mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados

-¡Anna!- dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba del futón para poder mirar a Anna. Y cómo Anna estaba encima de él, los dos se levantaron y se sentaron al mismo tiempo

-Creo que debo cambiarme de ropa- sugirió la chica mientras abría los ojos y observaba su vestido mojado. Se puso de pie al igual que Yoh

-Sí Anna, no quiero que te enfermes jijiji- rió Yoh pero calló de inmediato al mirar a Anna

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu frente- señaló Yoh la parte mencionada –Está sangrando

-¿Qué?- preguntó Anna mientras se tocaba la frente con su mano y esta se manchaba de sangre –Cierto, no es nada. Después la limpiaré

-Ahora vuelvo- pronunció Yoh al salir de la habitación sin decir nada más

Anna no dijo nada solo lo vio marcharse. Se metió en el baño de su cuarto y se miró al espejo. Vaya que estaba demacrada. Apartó su mirada del espejo y mejor se quitó el vestido. Buscó en su maleta algo que ponerse. Vio un par de shorts, eran blancos, cortos. Le llegaban mucho más arriba de la rodilla, eran algo…atrevidos, pero hacía calor así que se los puso. Sacó una blusa color rosa pastel. Le quedaba algo floja, pero se notaba su pecho ya maduro; no tenía mangas. Se la puso y se admiró al espejo, ya había una diferencia, bueno, eso sin contar su frente sangrando. Andaba descalza, pero eso no le importó. Así que se fue a acostar a su futón. Estaba agotada, fue muy difícil el entrenamiento.

"_Maldito Hao, me las pagará. Estoy agotada, es un imbécil arrogante"_ pensaba Anna pero su mirada se centró en el castaño que acababa de entrar

-Te ves mejor

-¿A qué vienes?

-Quería ver cómo seguías

-Estoy mejor. Lárgate ahora Hao- pronunció Anna al momento de ponerse de pie

-Lo siento Anna- se disculpó Hao

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber sido tan duro contigo

-No soy débil

-No dije que lo seas, solo dije que fui muy duro contigo

-¿Por qué el gran Hao _Asakura_ tendría que tenerme compasiones? –preguntó Anna con sarcasmo

-No es compasión. Solo me recuerdas a alguien, es todo- decía Hao mientras su mirada se tornaba triste

Anna sabía de alguna manera que tenía que ver con esa tal _Layla_. Así que lo mejor era averiguar todo sobre ella; Pues al parecer Hao sabía algo de esa chica o sabía quién era, no estaba segura. Al notar su cambio de mirar y lo que le había dicho que ella le recordaba a alguien era lógico que no eran coincidencias. Era algo más grade, mucho más grande…

-¿Quién es _Layla_?- preguntó Anna yendo al grano _"Sus ojos…parece que ha llorado"_

-Suponía que me lo preguntarías- afirmó Hao sonriendo melancólicamente –_Layla _fue una persona que vivió hace 500 años. Parece que ha reencarnado y piensan que eres tú

-¿Lo soy?

-No- mintió Hao. Hace un par de horas había encontrado la verdad y por eso es que tenía los ojos rojos, no había podido aguantar el llanto, la rabia de ese día había vuelto

-Entonces ¿Por qué has llorado?

-Creo que no se te escapa nada ¿Verdad? –preguntaba Hao con un poco de ironía

-Contesta

-Hao Asakura no llora por nada Anna

-Pero sí por alguien ¿Me dirás?

-Para llorar se necesita tener sentimientos. Y yo no los tengo- dijo Hao mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta. Cuando se encontró en el lumbral siguió hablando de espaldas –Mañana antes de que amanezca entrenaremos. Te veo en el patio. Será mejor que duermas bien, lo necesitarás- y salió

"_Hao"_ pensó Anna mientras veía el lumbral vacío

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ DIJO QUÉ?!- Gritaba un chico mientras miraba con rabia y odio a Bon

-Sí mi señor. Hao Asakura dijo eso

-¡ESE BASTARDO!- golpeó con su puño la pared, causando que en ésta se formara un hoyo muy profundo

-¿Qué quiere que haga mi señor?- preguntaba asustado Bon. Cuando el amo se ponía así era mejor huir

-Hay que mover la primera pieza

-Pero señor, es muy pronto

-No me importa. Hao no se saldrá con la suya- caminaba en círculos el amo mientras pensaba

-Sí mi señor. Ahora mismo me encargaré de ello

-Que sea lo más rápido posible y, Bon

-Dígame

-Asegúrate de que _Miko Yamato_ siga el plan al pie de la letra

-Cómo diga- y se fue Bon de la habitación. Tenía mucho que hacer

-Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya Hao Asakura. He vuelto para convertirme en el rey shaman, y ni tú, ni nadie podrá impedírmelo. Con _Layla_ a mí lado, nadie me vencerá…

* * *

Se encontraba en su habitación, estaba acostado en su futón. Solo. Curiosamente la soledad comenzaba a irritarle. Siempre había estado solo, sus aliados eran solo eso. Aliados. Nadie había estado con él por voluntad propia, más que ella. Todo parecía una falacia. Era irreal. Pero muchas veces lo irreal llega a ser más real que la verdad. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su balcón. Al llegar ahí se recargó en el barandal con la mirada al frente. Recordó todo lo que una vez se había prometido olvidar. La recordó a ella.

"_Sé que enamoré. Duele reconocer, duele equivocarse y duele saber, que sin ti es mejor. Aunque al principio no. Irónico ¿no Hao? Con esas palabras te enamoraste. Te sentías el hombre más dichoso del mundo, pero duró tan poco. Te perdí hace 500 años. Fui un idiota, perdóname" _pensaba Hao mientras una lágrima rebelde salía por su ojo derecho sin que él se diera cuenta

* * *

FLASH BACK

-¿De nuevo sola?- preguntó un castaño maduro mientras se acercaba a una linda chica que se encontraba mirando de pie el mar

-¿De nuevo me sigues?- contestó ella sarcásticamente. La chica era muy guapa, de tez blanca y delgada. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ella aparte de sus ojos color ámbar, era su cabello. Era un rojo muy intenso, se veía muy bien. Además de que era muy suave, o eso parecía

-Ya te lo he dicho. No te sigo. Te cuido- pronunció él con una sonrisa llena de amor

-No necesito que me cuides Hao

-Lo sé

-¿Entonces por qué haces esto?- preguntó ella mientras se volteaba a mirar al joven que desde hace 1 año la seguía a todas partes

-Porque puedo –respondió mientras se encogía de hombros

-Eres un idiota

-Tienes razón _Layla_. Desde que te conocí me he vuelto un idiota. Tú me has hecho un idiota

-Sabes que esto no puede ser- acortó ella sin sentimientos. Sabía a lo que Hao se refería

-Porque tú no quieres

-Porque no puedo. Yo debo seguir con él

-No lo entiendo

-Es complicado- suspiró ella

-Explícame entonces

-Por ahora no. Más adelante quizás. Por lo pronto no podemos estar juntos

-Te amo _Layla._ No sé porque no admites que igual me amas

-…- ella no dijo nada.

-Sé que sientes algo por mí. Y antes de que digas algo, no es odio. Es amor

-Sí que eres optimista

-Tú me haces serlo

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Yo…

-Ya va a amanecer- acotó ella mientras miraba el cielo que se empezaba a teñir de naranja –Debo irme

-Lo sé- sonrió él. Todas las madrugadas él salía y la encontraba a ella admirando el mar. Cuando amanecía ella se iba, era muy claro todo. Su marido no sabía que ella salía por las noches.

-¿Sabes algo? Me agrada platicar contigo por las mañanas- sonrió ella

-A mí igual

-Sé que duele Hao. Pero debes entender que por ahora no podem…- explicaba ella pero un beso de Hao le hizo callar. Hao la había sujetado de la cintura y de la nuca para evitar que ella escapara. La amaba, eso era obvio. Y tenía razón _Layla_. Dolía tener que fingir una sonrisa mientras veía a Layla y a su esposo estar juntos, verlos besarle era una apuñalada en su corazón. Layla no opuso resistencia al beso, al contrario, le correspondió. Ella igual lo quería. Solo que por ahora no podían estar juntos. Tenía que hacer algo antes de dejar a su pareja.

-_Layla_\- suspiró él mientras se separaban

-Creo que a ti nadie puede decirte que no ¿verdad?- preguntaba con una sonrisa

-Solo tú. Pero sientes lo mismo que yo, es por eso que no te opones

-Tengo que marcharme

-Claro. Te amo y esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario- juraba Hao mientras la miraba como siempre la miraba. Lleno de amor

-No será mucho, te lo aseguro- y al acabar de decir esto se fue. Caminó directo a su casa. Perdiéndose entre los árboles y de la vista de Hao. Él solo sonrió por lo que ella había dicho. Eso significaba que sí tenía una esperanza

FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

"_Que ciego fui. Debí llevarte conmigo cuando pude. Solo así hubieras seguido con vida" lagrimeaba Hao_

* * *

-He vuelto Anna- pronunciaba Yoh mientras entraba con un recipiente lleno de agua y una cajita azul

-¿Qué tanto traes ahí?- cuestionó la rubia al verlo llegar con tantas cosas

-Son cosas para curarte- pronunció él una vez que había dejado todo en el piso

-Yoh…- decía Anna en forma de berrinche

-No Anna. Te voy a curar y no cambiaré de opinión- decía Yoh con una sonrisa mientras le sujetaba la mano a ella –Vamos- y la jaló hasta el futón para sentarla y luego sentarse él enfrente de ella

-No tienes por qué hacer esto Yoh

-Claro que sí. Te amo y lo sabes. Me duele saber que estás así. Hablaré con Hao sobre tu entrenamiento, fue muy duro

-Hao vino a disculparse

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuándo?- preguntaba Yoh mientras mojaba el trapo y con él limpiaba la frente de Anna

-Sí, hace un momento

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Hablamos de esa tal Layla. No me quiso decir mucho, solo dijo que ella había vivido hace 500 años y que pensaban que había reencarnado en mí

-¿No te dijo más?- preguntaba Yoh mientras mojaba otra vez el trapo y hacía lo mismo

-No ¿Tú sabes algo?

-No, pero me pidió hablar- explicó Yoh mientras dejaba el trapo y untaba una especie de crema en la herida

-¡Ah!- gemía Anna, esa cosa ardía

-Lo siento jijiji- reía Yoh mientras ponía un vendaje discreto en la herida –Listo Annita

* * *

Anna iba a contestar algo, pero alguien tocó la puerta y entró.

* * *

-Anna ¿Lista para entrenar?- preguntó la señora Kino

-Sí sensei

-Entonces vámonos- pronunció la anciana mientras estaba parada ahí

-Abuela, Anna no está en condiciones de entrenar. Está herida y tiene que descansar

-Yo la veo bien. Anna es fuerte. Además estuvo inconsiente cuatro horas, ya descansó mucho. Vamos Anna, ya oscureció, así que es mejor aún. Sirve que no correrás bajo el sol Anna

-¿Correr?- preguntó Yoh sumamente asustado

-Así es ¿Anna nunca te contó como la entrenaba verdad?

-No

-Pues es muy sencillo- decía la señora Kino mirando a Yoh, pero luego su "mirada" se dirigió a Anna -Anna correrás 75 kilómetros, harás 200 lagartijas, 300 sentadillas, 500 abdominales y meditaras 3 horas

-¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritó Yoh -¡Estas demente! Es demasiado

-Nieto estúpido- dijo ella mientras le soltaba un bastonazo –Anna no se queja del entrenamiento, no veo porque tú si

-Anna no se quejaría si le pidieras que se aventara a un acantilado. Ella es así, ella es…- iba a decir Yoh pero Anna le ganó

-¿Una sumisa?- preguntó con una sonrisa dolida –Sé que lo soy Yoh, pero debes entender por qué lo hago. Tu abuela me recogió y entrenó cuando mis padres me abandonaron, ella es como una madre para mí. Si ella me pide que haga algo debo hacerlo, es por mí bien.

-Anna yo no dije que fueras una sumisa

-Pero lo pensaste

-No con esa intención

-Anna vamos. Y tú Yoh, ven conmigo. Necesito tu ayuda- ordenó Kino mientras salía de la habitación con Anna detrás de ella

Yoh solo miró a Anna y suspiró. Esa chica era increíble, la amaba, pero a veces era difícil entenderla.

Kino guio a Yoh y Anna a un armario, le pidió a Yoh que sacara unos zapatos de él. Pero Yoh se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que esos zapatos eran de cemento puro. Los intentó sacar pero pesaban mucho. Así que con las dos manos y mucha fuerza los sacó.

Cuando Yoh colocó los zapatos en el suelo se giró para ver a Anna, pero ella tenía la cabeza agachada, en ese momento su corazón se encogió. Sabía que Anna estaba así por su culpa, y eso era motivo suficiente para hacerlo sentir pésimo y el peor de los hombres.

En cambio Anna pensaba diferente. Al principio si le había dolido lo que Yoh había pensado de ella, pues era verdad, ella era una sumisa con la señora Kino. Pero sus motivos bastaban, Kino había sido una madre con ella. En fin, ella no estaba así por ese motivo, estaba así porque desde hace rato había percibido un sentimiento de tristeza, no era de la señora Kino o de su esposo, tampoco era de Yoh. Ellos eran los únicos que estaban en la casa, bueno, ellos y Hao. Claro que supo en cuanto sintió aquel sentimiento que le pertenecía a Hao, entró en shock, pues Hao no dejaba que nadie sintiera sus emociones y de la nada, se abre. Quizás se había abierto por accidente, aunque un sentimiento así nunca hubiera salido de Hao. Estaba segura de que en otra vida esa tal_ Layla_ había sido muy importante para Hao. Tenía que descubrir porqué.

-Kino- pronunció un anciano el cual acababa de entrar en la habitación

-¿Qué quieres Yohmei?- cuestionó Kino enojada

-La cena está lista

-Ahora vamos

-Está bien

El anciano se retiró dejando a los tres solos. Kino tocó los zapatos y sonrió, desde hace unos diez años ella había querido ocuparlos. Era una muy buena técnica de entrenamiento. Y por fin hoy era el día en el que los iba a ocupar...

-Anna póntelos- dijo Kino

-¿Qué dijiste abuela?- preguntó Yoh sorprendido –Creo que no escuché bien

-Póntelos Anna. Ahora- repitió Kino ignorando olímpicamente a Yoh –Yoh, no quiero oír tus reclamos ¿Entiendes?

-Si abuelita

-Bien. Anna cuando los tengas puestos quiero verte en el comedor

-Claro sensei- contestó Anna mientras hacía una reverencia

-Dense prisa, los esperaré en el comedor- ordenó Kino para después salir, dejando solos a Yoh y Anna

-¿Quieres que te ayude Annita?- preguntó Yoh sumamente nervioso

-No

-Vamos, te ayudo- rogaba Yoh, de alguna forma tenía que arreglar las cosas con Anna

-Que no

-No seas así Annita

-Que no, y no me digas así Yoh

-Déjame ayudarte Anna. Por favor

-Solo si te callas- decía Anna exasperada

-Sí Anna- decía Yoh sumamente feliz

-Entonces ven- decía Anna mientras se sentaba en una silla

-Está bien

Yoh tomó un zapato y con mucho cuidado se lo puso a su prometida. Por el peso del zapato el pie de Anna cayó al piso muy fuerte. Anna le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Yoh por lo ocurrido, pero Yoh ni lo notó.

* * *

-Madre, ¿De verdad tengo que ir al mercado ahora?- preguntaba a regañadientes un joven de 15 años, era alto y castaño. Era bien parecido (osea guapo), delgado y de tez blanca

-Sí, necesito varias cosas para la cena de esta noche

-¿Y por qué no las compraste antes?

-Te había dicho a ti que las compraras, pero no me prestaste atención

-¡Ah! Cierto, lo siento madre

-Ahora, deja de quejarte que pareces un niño de cinco años, y ve por las cosas

-Cómo digas madre- suspiraba el joven

-Vamos, no seas pesimista. Quizás hoy te ocurra algo muy interesante, tal vez encuentres a una chica bonita y te enamores de ella. Hoy podrías conocer al amor de tu vida hijo

-Sabes muy bien que no me interesa enamorarme. No sé porque tu esposo y tú siguen con lo mismo de querer que me case

-No le digas así, es tu padre- regañaba la señora

-Es tú esposo. Mi padre murió cuando yo era pequeño. Me molesta saber que intentas que ese señor ocupe su lugar

-Nadie ocupará el lugar de tu padre, solo intento hacer un hogar para ti

-Pues vaya hogar que has creado. Vives con miedo madre. Ese bastardo te golpea, deberías dejarlo. Deberías venir a vivir conmigo, con la herencia de mi padre nos bastaría para vivir

-Él no me golpea, solo está pasando por un momento difícil. Es todo

-Cómo sea madre, será mejor que me vaya. Muy pronto oscurecerá

-Claro hijo, vete- decía la señora melancólicamente, odiaba pelear con su hijo

-No me tardo

-Está bien y piensa en lo que te dije, por favor- suplicaba la madre

-Lo tendré en cuenta- decía el chico con una sonrisa muy falsa _"Que basura, yo nunca me enamoraré. No después de ella…."_

Y sin titubeos el chico tomó su coche el cual estaba estacionado afuera de la enorme casa. Se subió y comenzó su camino hacia el mercado, donde, probablemente –_según su madre_\- conocería al amor de su vida. O quizás el destino cruel decida que es tiempo de volverlos a juntar…cómo cuando eran niños…

* * *

-Hao Asakura, quiero que me escuches muy bien porque solo lo diré una vez ¿Está claro?

-Si si, habla de una vez abuela- apuraba Hao

-Mocoso insolente. Deberías ser más educado con tus mayores

-Y vaya que sí son mayores- murmuraba Hao con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Cállate!- gritaba su abuela Kino

-Tranquila, ya me callé. Te escucho

-Más te vale que no quieras pasarte de listo con Anna. Hoy excediste sus límites en el entrenamiento, sí te deje a cargo de su entrenamiento fue porque pensé que ibas a ser maduro en este asunto. Pero veo que no es así. Sabes muy bien que Anna necesita esto, vendrán por ella.

-Ya lo sé

-Por tu actitud veo que ya sabes quién vendrá por ella. Está muy claro que lo recuerdas

-Claro que no recuerdo. Es imposible olvidar a alguien como él

-Pues si no quieres que Anna tenga el mismo destino que _Layla_ te dejarás de estupideces y tomarás este asunto seriamente. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido- contestó Hao seriamente, ese había sido un golpe muy bajo para él. Su abuela lo sabía, estaba casi seguro que lo hizo apropósito. Era más que obvio que no quería que Anna sufriera lo que sufrió Layla, se volvería loco si eso pasara…

* * *

De verdad lamento no haber actualizado, pero estoy atareada de tarea u.u Ya no puedo más ¿Alguien sabe cómo balancear ecuaciones por el método de redox?

Ahorita son las 2:44 A.M no he dormido nada por hacer la bendita tarea, pero cómo me duele mi mano decidí acabar y subir el capítulo nuevo. Con este capítulo se abre el desarrollo de la historia. jejeje

Además no me dejan reviews Comenten si les gustó el capítulo o algo así, lo que sea pero comenten algo (menos groserías, cosas vulgares o algo parecido)

Contestación de reviews:

Kimiko Asakura: Jejeje gracias por la correción :D Gracias por haber comentado, me haces feliz. Kino y Yohmei planean hacer algo maloooo y suciooo xD okno. En el siguiente capítulo se verá que planean hacer. Te darás cuenta luego y lloraras, por lo trágico que será :'(

Anna Isabel: Gracias, gracias, gracias por todo. Pienso igual que tú. Y lo de Miko, cómo fuiste la única que comento acerca de eso, pues tu ganas xD Miko no será violento, será...explosivo..

Paola6: Jejeje gracias. Te juro que no abandonaré la historia hasta el final. Quizás tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero es por la tarea D: Si lo sé, he estado leyendo unas cuantas historias y casi ninguna está terminada, pero yo no seré así. La mía sí tendrá final, y uno muy bueno déjame presumir xD

Por cierto mis lectores, creo que mejor actualizaré cada sábado. Así no se me junta la tarea ni los capítulo ¿va? :D

Bueno, les dejo las preguntas del siguiente capítulo:

**¿Quien era el chico que habló con su madre? ¿Quien es Miko Yamato? ¿Porque el jefe de la orden quiere que Miko sea parte de su plan? ¿Anna de verdad es Layla? ¿Por que es tan importante Anna para el "amo"? ¿Qué planea Kino y Yohmei? ¿Para qué entrena Anna? ¿El chico conocerá a alguien en el mercado? ¿Christal se tardará un año en actualizar? Probablemente xD**

Soy Christal y te deseo una excelente semana :D Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (-.-)7 Bye


	5. Reencuentros

**Reencuentros**

Lo que está en cursiva y en "comillas" son los pensamientos de los personajes

* * *

**-Pues si no quieres que Anna tenga el mismo destino que Layla te dejarás de estupideces y tomarás este asunto seriamente. ¿Entendido?**

**-Entendido- contestó Hao seriamente, ese había sido un golpe muy bajo para él. Su abuela lo sabía, estaba casi seguro que lo hizo apropósito. Era más que obvio que no quería que Anna sufriera lo que sufrió Layla, se volvería loco si eso pasara…**

* * *

-Annita, ¿sigues enojada conmigo?- preguntaba Yoh mientras caminaban hacia el comedor

-Sí

Después de que Yoh le acabara de poner los zapatos de cemento a Anna intentó disculparse con ella sobre lo de sumisa. Pero le salió todo al revés y terminó haciendo que Anna se enojará más. Anna lo mandó al diablo y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor, o mejor dicho, comenzó a arrastrarse. Los benditos zapatos pesaban mucho, casi ni podía caminar. Pero ella era fuerte y muy buena actora, así que sabía disimular muy bien. Yoh por su parte solo caminaba junto a ella sin mucho ánimo hasta que se le ocurrió una fantástica idea…

* * *

-Me alegra que lo hayas entendido- pronunció victoriosa Kino

-Si eso era todo, entonces me largo- pronunció Hao con algo de rencor mientras comenzaba a levantarse

-No tan rápido- sentenció Kino –Como ya sabrás, ha vuelto

-Lo sé, creo que asesinarlo no fue suficiente

-Entonces aún lo recuerdas- habló su abuelo –Deberías de estar nervioso por todo lo sucedido

-Nunca lo podré olvidar. Los que deberían estar nerviosos son ustedes, yo ya no tengo nada para que me arrebate

-¿Y Anna?- cuestionó Kino con una ceja alzada

-Ella no me importa. Si fuera Layla me importaría

-Lo es

-Físicamente, emocionalmente no

-Pero podría llegar a serlo

-Lo sé- afirmó Hao débilmente mientras sonreía nostálgicamente –Pero nunca lo será, y ustedes saben lo que tendría que pasar para que Anna fuera Layla.

* * *

Yoh en un rápido movimiento acorraló a Anna contra la pared y sujeto las manos de ella por encima de su cabeza. Anna que iba sumergida en sus pensamientos no pudo actuar ágilmente, y cuando tuvo tiempo de reaccionar estaba acorralada contra la pared con Yoh encima de ella sujetándole las manos por encima de ella.

-¿Qué diablos haces?- preguntaba Anna sumamente molesta mientras intentaba soltarse

-Quiero pedirte perdón- decía Yoh mientras sonreía como siempre lo hacía

-¿Y esta es tu manera de hacerlo?- preguntaba irónicamente Ana

-No, es esta…- pronunció Yoh al momento de acerca sus labios con los de ella, pero no contó con que ella podría mover la cabeza

-Te he dicho que no

-Si no quieres no lo haré- sonrió Yoh

-No quiero, suéltame- decía Anna mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-No me pareces convincente. Solo quiero un besito- rogaba Yoh con carita de perro mojado

-Suéltame Yoh- decía Anna mientras le mantenía la mirada

-Vamos Annita, sé que me dices que no porque estas enojada

-Tus abuelos nos han de estar esperando, déjate de estupideces y suéltame

-No me importan los abuelos, no me importa nadie. Solo tú Anna- sonrió con dulzura Yoh, mientras miraba a su prometida –No quise decirte sumisa, es solo que me molesta que mi abuela imponga su voluntad ante ti. Eres lo más importante de mi vida Anna, no me gusta que nadie te obligue a hacer cosas que quizás tú no quieras.

-Yoh, nadie me obliga a hacer cosas que yo no quiera. Obedezco a tu abuela porque es lo correcto, ella me recogió y educó cuando mis padres me abandonaron, yo le debo lo que soy. Sin Kino-san quizás estaría en la cárcel o quizás muerta- decía Anna mientras miraba a Yoh con cariño

-Lo sé y todos los días le agradezco a Kami sama que ella te haya encontrado

-De hecho yo fui la que la encontró a ella- susurró Anna

-¿Qué?- preguntó Yoh algo confundido

-Olvídalo, es una larga historia- decía Anna

-Como digas Annita jijiji

-Ahora suéltame- ordenaba Anna, pues Yoh aún la tenía sujetada

-¿Ya me perdonaste?- preguntaba Yoh con tono infantil

-Sí, ya suéltame- contestaba Anna con tono exasperado

-Aún te falta mi beso- le recordó Yoh mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-Pero alguien podría entrar y vernos…-decía nerviosa y sumamente sonrojada

-Demuéstrame cuanto te importa- la retó Yoh dando justo en el clavo pues ella había puesto los ojos en blanco

* * *

-¿Cuánto es?

-52 yenes- pronunció un aciano mientras sostenía una bolsa de naranjas

-Aquí tiene- respondí el chico castaño mientras recibía la bolsa de parte del anciano

Hace unos 10 minutos que se encontraba en el mercado comprando las cosas que le habían faltado la última vez, él había insistido en que eran cosas tan insignificantes que nadie iba a notar que no estaban, pero ese comentario casi le cuesta una golpiza por parte de su madre.

Aún no entendía por qué su madre se preocupaba tanto por su vida amorosa. Desde que tenía 7 le había dejado muy en claro que él simplemente no deseaba estar con nadie, ni mucho menos casarse. Claro que como toda madre pego el grito en cielo, pero lo acepto. O más bien su padre la obligó a aceptarlo…su padre… ¡cómo lo extrañaba! Desde que él había muerto ni su madre ni él mismo habían vuelto a ser los mismos desde entonces, pero como toda tormenta, pasó. Tanto él como su madre habían hecho sus vidas de nuevo. Él se hacía cargo de las empresas que su padre le había dejado, en cambio, su madre se había vuelto a casar con otro tipo.

Tipo, así era como él le decía pues, nunca le había caído bien. Y la razón era muy simple, el idiota golpeaba a su madre y lo peor de todo era que su madre lo justificaba. Claro que hubo una vez en la que él se le fue a los golpes al imbécil por haber golpeado a su madre y, sinceramente él no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, el detalle fue que se madre se encabronó con él, ¡SI! No se enojó ¡SE ENCABRONÓ! Y no le habló por una semana. Así que tuvo que prometer que ya no lo volvería a hacer (en frente de ella, claro).

En fin, ese era un tema muy privado y no le gustaba pensar en eso. Mejor se concentró en seguir buscando las cosas para la estúpida cena.

* * *

-Claro que lo sé, nieto estúpido- contestó Kino sumamente molesta

-Entonces dejen de hacer ese tipo de comentarios…-ordenaba Hao _"Ya que duelen" _–Por cierto, ya que tocamos el tema, quiero decirles que les prohíbo rotundamente que le cuenten a Anna de Miko

-¿De qué coño hablas?- respondió su abuela con expresión fría pero por dentro mostraba una gran sorpresa _"No es posible que el idiota de Hao sepa de Miko"_

-Ustedes saben de qué hablo- reprendió Hao con rabia ¿Acaso podían ser más cínicos? –Solo les advierto, que esta vez no dejaré que Anna sufra. Sí ustedes le cuentan la cruel verdad, yo no tendré piedad ante ustedes

-No la necesitamos

-Ni tampoco ayudaré a Yoh. Es más, quizás acabe con él, si es que ustedes me traicionan

-Yoh es más fuerte que tú

-Entonces uniré fuerzas con _él_…- explicó Hao poniendo énfasis en él

-…-

-…-

Tanto su abuela como su abuelo quedaron pasmados, lo cual le dio tiempo al shaman del fuego para salir sin decir nada más. Todo era mentira, estaban locos si pensaban que Hao Asakura podría unirse a ese idiota. Antes le pediría perdón a su abuela hincado que ser aliado de ese estúpido. Lo odiaba.

* * *

Anna estaba con los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso el inocente Yoh le había dicho eso? Pues vaya que sí le había dolido en su ego y orgullo. Sinceramente no le importaba en nada que los vieran, después de todo eran prometidos ¿no? Sería normal, claro que ella nunca lo aceptaría…bueno, solo esta vez, para callar a su estúpido prometido. Así tomó aire y valor, sobre todo valor y lo besó.

Ella unió sus labios a los de él. Yoh no se lo esperaba, pero obviamente no se iba a quedar atrás, así que cuando _"Annita"_lo besó le soltó las manos automáticamente y tomó con la mano derecha la nuca de su prometida para que no se escapará, y la izquierda fue a parar a su cintura. Anna solo colocó ambos brazos en el cuello del shaman. Al principio Yoh solo movía sus labios con los de Anna, hasta que intentó llegar un poco más lejos. Con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en la boca de Anna y ella, algo insegura le dio permiso. Él recorría todo la cavidad bocal de ella, como si quisiera memorizarla, pero todo cambió cuando tocó la lengua de ella. Era obvio que Yoh quería experimentar un poco más, pero para Anna eso ya era demasiado, así que cuando sintió que Yoh tocaba su lengua rompió el beso.

Ambos estaban jadeando y con un terrible sonrojo de unas mil tonalidades de rojo.

-¿Satisfecho?- preguntó Anna con una sonrisa pequeña

-Estoy extasiado. Si así será tu perdón, te haré enojar más seguido Annita jijiji- se reía Yoh

-Idiota- contestó Anna ante ese atrevido comentario por parte de su prometido

-Te amo Anna- soltó Yoh mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente

Anna había jurado que la iba a besar otra vez, pero no fue así. Yoh solo pegó su frente con la de ella.

-No sabes cuánto estaría dispuesto a dar por ti- sonrió Yoh

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba Anna mientras un leve sonrojo se iba formando en sus mejillas

-Te amo Anna, estoy profunda y locamente enamorado de ti. Eres mi vida entera- confesaba Yoh mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha la mejilla de Anna

-Yo también Yoh- y sin más que decir por parte de ella lo abrazó

"Siempre estaré para ti Anna. Te amo" escuchó Anna mientras abrazaba a Yoh. Claro que ese había sido un pensamiento de Yoh, pero era tan fuertes los sentimientos que Yoh emanaba que le fue imposible a la sacerdotisa ignorarlo.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar Yoh- decía Anna al momento de romper el abrazo

-Sí Annita, pero antes…- dijo Yoh mientras le levantaba en brazos, estilo princesa

-¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!- ordenaba Anna

-Pues te cargo, esos zapatos pesan una tonelada y no quiero que te canses, además conociendo a mi abuela estoy seguro que te pondrá a correr o algo por el estilo. Así que quiero quitarte un peso de encima Annita

-Gracias Yoh, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo. Soy fuerte

-Por favor permítemelo, solo por hoy Anna ¿si?- rogaba Yoh mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la cara de Anna

-¿Y si no qué?- retaba Anna divertida

-Y si no, te meteré a mi habitación y te juro que no saldrás como no sea descalza y embarazada- explicaba Yoh con un tono lujurioso

Anna solo parpadeo increíblemente sorprendida ante la explicación del chico

-Entonces me puedes cargar, pero solo por hoy- decía Anna

-Esperaba que te resistieras- soltó Yoh mientras le guiñaba un ojo

* * *

Después de eso, Yoh caminó con Anna en sus brazos hasta el comedor, estaba a punto de entrar pero un grito de su abuela lo detuvo

* * *

-¡ANNA SE CASARÁ CON YOH Y PUNTO!

* * *

Anna le hizo una seña a Yoh para que la bajara y eso hizo. Después le dijo que guardara silencio para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

-Cálmate mujer, solo dije que es probable que ella se enamore de él- se excusaba el señor Yohmei al saber el plan de su esposa

-No me importa si Anna se enamora de él, se casará con Yoh y punto

-Yoh no permitiría que lo casaras sabiendo que ella no lo quiere

-Al contrario, Yoh sería el más feliz. Le estaría haciendo un favor al casarlo con Anna, aunque ella ame a otro

Yoh se congeló en ese momento de la plática… ¿Qué Anna ame a otro? No es posible, ella lo ama y no lo dejaría ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

Anna no estaba mejor, igual se había quedado en shock, pero por algo diferente. ¿Por qué hablaban de eso? ¿Acaso era posible que la mandarán con otro pretendiente mejor que Yoh? Imposible, eso afectaría de lleno al orgullo Asakura y eso sin contar con el ego de Kino. Era hora de saber la verdad. Y sin más titubeos Anna tocó la puerta haciendo saber que ya habían llegado Yoh y ella.

* * *

-Miko Yamato ¿En dónde estás?- se preguntaba así mismo en voz alta Bon –Tengo que encontrarte, solo contigo la señorita _Layla_ volverá con el amo.

* * *

-Maldita anciana ¡¿CRÉE QUE SOY IMBÉCIL?! – gritaba Hao mientras golpeaba un árbol de por ahí –Sé lo que planea esa loca, y tengo que evitarlo. Él y Anna no se pueden conocer. Estoy seguro que ese idiota aún la recuerda y si la ve, Anna tendrá que saber toda la verdad. No puedo permitirlo.

-Aunque me termines odiando Annita…- decía Hao con una sonrida dolida, pero decidida –Tú nunca podrás saber lo que ese idiota te hizo

* * *

-Pase- contestó la anciana…digo, la señora Kino

Yoh y Anna entraron seriamente al comedor y se sentaron enfrente de los abuelos. El ambiente era tenso sin duda alguna. Pero ellos no podían preguntar nada, pues la abuela se enojaría y los mataría por haber escuchado sin permiso.

-Me alegra ver que por fin se hayan dignado en aparecer- contestó con notable sarcasmo Kino

-No seas tan dura Kino- recriminó su esposo –Mejor hay que decirles el motivo para traer a ambos hasta acá

-¿Abuela?- preguntó Yoh -¿De qué hablas abuelo?

-Anna y tú están aquí, porque el matrimonio se llevará a cabo en dos semanas- explicó Kino sin sentimiento alguno

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron al unísono Yoh y Anna mientras se volteaban a ver y se sonrojaban. Al verse a los ojos ambos, voltearon su cara rápidamente por vergüenza

-¿Tengo que repetirlo dos veces? Dije que se casarán en dos semanas- repitió de forma burlona Kino

-Y respecto a ese tema, les quiero informar que de ahora en adelante dormirán en la misma habitación, tendrán que ser más cariñosos entre ustedes, y cosas por el estilo- sonrió su abuelo

-Pero… ¿Por qué el apuro?- preguntó Yoh nervioso y sumamente sonrojado

-Porque es necesario. Hace poco nos enteramos que el torneo se reanudará, pero para eso a cada shaman le pusieron una condición para poder participar, y la tuya Yoh, es casarte- explicaba Yohmei

-¿Casarme? No entiendo para que…- decía Yoh pero su abuela le ganó

-Y tener relaciones sexuales con Anna- completó ella sin rodeos

* * *

-Gracias- dijo el chico castaño mientras recibía una bolsa con especias

"_Gracias a Kami-sama ya he terminado con las compras. Ahora solo compraré una paleta y me podré ir… un momento ¿Dónde dejé mi coche?"_ pensaba el chico castaño mientras lloraba a cascaditas por no saber en dónde se había estacionado. Y lo peor de todo, era que era tarde y al ver su celular tenía 23 llamadas perdidas de su madre. Eso significaba paliza segura

* * *

_Tener relaciones sexuales con Anna_ era la única frase que retumbaba en la cabeza de Yoh mientras se le subían los colores a la cabeza. En alguna parte de su ser, esa noticia le había gustado, pero en otra está preocupado. ¿Qué pasaría si Anna no quiere? ¿O si no cumple las expectativas de Anna? Estaba muy claro que él la deseaba, pero él quería ir poco a poco para así no asustarla. La amaba demasiado como para obligarla a hacer eso por un estúpido torneo. Sí Anna no quería, él tampoco.

-Abuela yo…- iba a abogar Yoh en defensa de él y de Anna, la cual se había quedado en shock desde hacía bastante rato

-Eso es todo Yoh, puedes retirarte. Necesito hablar con Anna- ordenó su abuela

-No, pero yo…

-Lárgate

-Es que…- intentaba Yoh pero no lo dejaban acabar

-Fuera- exigía su abuela con más rudeza

-¿Estarás bien?- susurró Yoh a Anna mientras le tomaba la mano

-Sí, por favor vete- pidió Anna con un hilo de voz

-Está bien, estaré en nuestra habitación- fue lo último que le dijo a Anna y se fue junto con su abuelo. Dejando a las dos solas…

* * *

"_Maldita sea Anna, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil esto_?"- Eran los pensamientos de Hao, el cual se encontraba en el mercado de Izumo. Ya tenía decidido lo que haría para evitar que Anna sufriera y en sí era muy fácil. Pero el problema era que algo en él le decía que eso era lo peor que podía hacer, pues algún día Anna se enteraría de todo y lo mataría a él. Mejor solo lo vigilaría…por ahora. Mientras lo vigilaba, se le vino a la mente un recuerdo sobre la infancia de Ana…

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

-¡Miko! ¡Miko!- gritaba una pequeña niña de unos 5 años de edad. Era muy bonita, tenía el pelo rubio y ojos dorados.

Ella se encontraba debajo de un árbol enorme, y junto a ella había un nido de pajaritos

-¿Qué pasa Anna?- contestaba un niño castaño de unos 5 años y medio, el cual había llegado corriendo junto a Anna

-Mira- señaló al nido

-¿Qué?- preguntó Miko mirando el nido en donde había una mamá pájaro y un huevo

-Se está abriendo…- decía Anna con entusiasmo mientras se arrodillaba para poder observar mejor

-Es cierto…- decía Miko con los ojos llenos de alegría, y al igual que Anna, se arrodilló para ver mejor

El espectáculo era increíble, el cascaron se iba rompiendo poco a poco mostrando el delicado y pequeño cuerpo del pajarito. Era de color azul, un azul celeste muy bonito. El pajarito acababa de romper el cascaron por completo y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Por qué llora?- preguntó tristemente Anna

-Supongo que ha de querer comer- sugirió Miko con una sonrisa burlona –Ahora tendrás que buscar gusanos y dárselos con tu boca

-No, qué asco- decía Anna, pues los gusanos le daban miedo y asco –Mejor tú busca…-

-Espera, Anna

-¿Qué?

-Debemos irnos, ven- la jaló Miko y la tomó de la mano para irse a esconder a unos arbustos cercanos

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba Anna pero Miko le tapó la boca

-Shhh…mira- susurró Miko mientras veían por los arbustos a tres chicos acercarse

_-¿Seguro que los viste por acá?- preguntó el chico número uno_

_-Que sí, vi al demonio y a su amigo por aquí…- decía el chico para luego gritar -¡SALGAN!_

_-Oigan, miren- señaló el chico número tres mientras apuntaba al nido que minutos antes había visto nacer al pequeño pajarillo azul –Tengo una idea, síganme la corriente-_

_-De acuerdo- contestaron el chico 1 y 2_

_-¡SAL DEMONIO! SI NO SALES, MATAREMOS A LOS PÁJAROS- gritó el chico número tres con una sonrisa cruel_

_-Luck, pásame al pájaro más grande- ordenó el chico número uno al número dos_

_-Ten- respondió el chico luego de haber tomado a la mamá pájara por el cuello_

_-A la cuenta de tres le torceré el cuello si no salen- amenazó el chico 1_

-Miko…- sollozaba Anna –La van a matar

-No mires Anna- decía Miko mientras le volteaba la cara a Anna y le decía… -Mírame Anna, solo mírame a mí

_-Uno…_

-Miko no…- lloraba Anna

_-Dos…_

-Anna, mírame y no voltees- rogaba Miko al cual se le partía el corazón, pero por Anna se hacía el fuerte

_-Y ¡TRES!- gritaron los tres chicos al momento en el que el chico número uno le torcía el pescuezo al pobre pajarito haciéndolo fallecer_

-No…-fue un grito ahogado por parte de Anna mientras abrazaba a Miko con toda su fuerza

_-No funcionó, ellos no han de estar aquí. Solo hemos perdido nuestro tiempo- comentó el chico 3 al notar que nadie había salido –Vámonos_

_-Sí_

_-Larguémonos, vamos por una cerveza…- sugirió el chico 2 y todos asintieron_

Después de que los tres malditos…digo… chicos se largaron Miko y Anna salieron de su escondite y fueron corriendo hacia el nido. El bebé pajarito estaba sano y vivo, en cambio no se podía decir mucho de la mamá pájaro. Ella estaba muerta.

-Miko…ella…está mue…muerta- lloraba Anna hasta que escuchó una voz misteriosa

-Yo podría revivirla- sugirió un chico de pelo castaño largo, el cual había saltado del árbol

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó hostilmente Miko

-Soy Hao, un gusto Anna- sonreía descaradamente hacia la rubiecita –Yo podría revivirla, claro, si tú quieres

-¿Enserio haría eso? Sí, sí quiero- respondió emocionada la rubia niña

-Claro- afirmó Hao

-Entonces hazlo, quiero ver que lo hagas- retó Miko mientras lo miraba con una ceja alzada

-Miren…- pedía Hao mientras tomaba el cuerpo del pájaro con sus manos y lo sujetaba con delicadez

Hao comenzó a rezar en voz baja, era más bien un hechizo que un rezo, pero suena más pro, rezo. Anna y Miko miraban atentos el cuerpo del pajarillo, y después de 3 minutos el cuerpo comenzó a moverse y de un minuto a otro saltó y voló hacia su polluelo. Anna estaba fascinada por lo sucedido, en cambio, Miko estaba molesto con Hao, no sabía porque, pero lo estaba.

-Gracias Hao- le sonrió Anna

-De nada Anna, espero que seamos amigos- decía Hao algo sonrojado

-Los mejores, te lo aseguro- reafirmaba Anna con una sonrisa mientras se le abalanzaba a Hao para darle un abrazo

-Lo que me faltaba- susurró Miko con el entrecejo fruncido

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

"_Sí tan solo te hubiera llevado conmigo ese día, ojalá hubiera sabido lo que te iba a ocurrir y te hubiera llevado muy lejos de ahí, en donde nadie te pudiera encontrar. Cuanto lo siento Anna, todo fue mi culpa. Debí haberte cuidado mejor, debí haber puesto más atención al peligro, debí…no debí haberte dejado sola con ese idiota. Discúlpame"_ gruñía Hao mientras se lamentaba internamente y al volver al mundo real se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando. _"Impotencia, quizás."_ Se dijo así mismo, y caminó sigilosamente hacia el coche del estúpido al que vigilaba.

* * *

"_¿Hacer el amor con mi Annita?"_ pensaba Yoh acostado en su futón _"Sé que Anna no está muy de acuerdo con la idea, se puso muy nerviosa ante la noticia. Yo la amo y daría mi vida por ella, no quería que fuera por este modo, ni en esta situación, pero no puedo negarme a mí mismo que la deseo, me gustaría tocar la piel de Anna, creo que es muy suave y tersa….pero….un segundo….¡¿QUÉ COÑO PIENSAS YOH ASAKURA?! _

-¿Eh?- preguntó Yoh saliendo de su trance. Podía jurar que había escuchado a su Annita gritar

Se levantó rápidamente, salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia el comedor pero se detuvo al escuchar la frase más vacia que nunca pensó escuchar de la boca de su prometida

-Le aseguro que mis sentimientos hacia Yoh son falsos

-Me alegra oírlo, ahora ve y cumple con lo acordado- decía feliz la anciana mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Sí, sensei. Me retiro- decía Anna mientras se escuchaba que se levanta y hacía una reverencia

Yoh antes de que saliera Anna se fue corriendo a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo para no ser notado por ellas dos. Anna salió de la habitación, como si nada importante hubiera sucedido ahí adentro, Yoh se asomó muy despacio y observó a la rubia, solo estaba ahí parada como sí nada. Pero de repente ella sonrió malévolamente y salió corriendo por la puerta principal, fue muy rápido y eso sin contar que aún llevaba los zapatos de cemento. Yoh pensó que lo que había escuchado había sido verdad, cerró la puerta y se tiró en el futón deseando dormir. Sin notar que después de que Anna saliera su abuela se había asomado con una sonrisa que poco a poco fue desapareciendo y apareciendo una llena de dolor.

-Lo lamento Yoh, pero es por tu bien- susurró la anciana mientras se retiraba a su habitación

* * *

"_¡AL FIN! Mi coche"_ pensaba el chico castaño mientras se subía a su coche blanco y lo encendía. Era un camino largo y tedioso que tenía que recorrer para llegar a la casa de su madre. En fin, era mejor irse ya o llegaría más tarde. Encendió el coche y comenzó a avanzar.

Después de cinco minutos ya estaba algo alejado del mercado, ahora estaba en un camino solitario, lo cual no le preocupaba pues él era un shaman, y si lo intentaban asaltar, pelearía y obviamente ganaría.

* * *

Salió corriendo de la mansión Asakura lo más rápido que sus piernas podían ignorando completamente el hecho de llegar unos 200 kilos en cada pie gracias a sus zapatos. Después de haber salido de la habitación y haber sonreído apropósito macabramente asegurándose de que Yoh la viera se fue. A medida que se alejaba se notaba más su llanto, realmente no quería hacerle eso a Yoh, pero no tenía opción. Era por su seguridad.

Iban muy concentrado en el camino para no llevarse ninguna roca o pinchar alguna llanta con algún vidrio. Tenía las luces altas, lo cual iluminaba todo el camino, pues ya estaba bastante oscuro y no se veía nada. Curiosamente la Luna había perdido su brillo… _"Como aquella vez"_ pensó Miko

* * *

Ya había corrido por lo menos unos 7 kilómetros y estaba segura que nadie la seguía, pero entonces ¿Por qué seguía corriendo? Fácil, si corría, se cansaría y al volver dormiría sin importar nada. Sí, ella solo quería llegar a su cuarto y dormir para poder evadir a Yoh, evadir su mirada de tristeza

* * *

"_Es imposible, esto solo ha ocurrido una vez. El destino no puede ser tan cruel para volverme a hacer lo mismo"_ pensaba Miko mientras aceleraba cada vez más el coche, ahora iba a unos 75 km/hora

* * *

"_Lo lamento tanto Yoh, pero es por tu bien, enserio lo lamento. Pero solo así estarás seguro" _pensaba Anna mientras seguía corriendo a ciegas, pues su llanto le hacía ver todo borroso y es que no había notado que estaba a mitad del bosque

* * *

"_Ella está fuera de mi vida, yo la saqué para siempre"_ se repetía una y otra vez así mismo. Ahora iba a 85 km/hora

* * *

"_Sé que me odiarás por todo esto, pero lo hago pensando en ti"_ decía Anna aumentando su velocidad sin importar los árboles

* * *

"_Aún la amo"_ admitió el chico que ahora iba a 100 km/hora

* * *

"_Lo lamento Yoh"_ aumentaba su carrera hacia la nada

* * *

"_Después de 10 años"_ 110 km/hora

* * *

"_Te he fallado Yoh"_ Ya casi salía del bosque

* * *

"_La sigo soñando"_ 120 km/hora

* * *

"_Perdón"_ estaba a punto de salir

* * *

"_Te amo"_ dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando se cruzaron

* * *

Anna había salido del bosque y éste daba hacia el camino en donde un loco iba manejando a 120 km/hora y de no ser porque dio el volantazo al ver una silueta familiar la hubiera arrollado y obviamente asesinado. Lo único malo de esto, es que el coche al girar bruscamente y con tanta velocidad se volcó y dio varias vuelvas destrozándose. Anna estaba en shock, había estado a punto de morir, solo pudo ver en cuanto salió del bosque dos luces y luego vio un coche dando vueltas en el aire. Para suerte del chico, este llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad lo cual ocasionó que no sufriera daños severos.

Anna fue corriendo una vez que el coche se detuvo quedando bocabajo, fue a ver si el conductor estaba bien. Llegó y vio a un chico apuesto inconsciente y obviamente sangrando por el accidente. Le quitó el cinturón y con mucho esfuerzo lo sacó del auto. Lo arrastró por el suelo hasta dejarlo en una zona segura.

-Oye ¿estás bien?- preguntaba algo angustiada, ya que había sido literalmente su culpa que el chico haya tenido que girar para evitar atropellarla

-…- el chico estaba inconsciente

-¡Levántate!- exigió Anna apunto de que se le quebrara la voz

-…-

-¡OYE!- gritó Anna reteniendo las lágrimas ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Mmmh…- gemía el chico mientras se despertaba

-¿Estás bien?

-Pe…ro… ¿qué pasó?- preguntó adolorido mientras intentaba fijar su borrosa vista

-Tuviste un accidente automovilístico

-Yo…me…due…le…todo- decía entre jadeos el chico

-¿Qué hago?- preguntaba Anna nerviosa, sin darse cuenta de que el chico la estaba mirando fijamente con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco

Después de unos minutos el chico pudo centrar su vista y ponerla clara, pero al hacer eso vio quien era la chica a la cual había evitado arrollar hace unos minutos

-Anna…- pronunció el chico con sorpresa

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi…- iba a preguntar Anna, pero el chico se desmayó por completo -¡Espera! ¿Quién eres?

* * *

_~¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Piensa Annie~__ habló una voz masculina que venía de la nada, ya que ahí no había nadie_

* * *

**-¿Qué?- preguntó Anna, pero se calló cuando le llegó un nombre a la cabeza –Miko…**

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado enserio, pero tuve serios problemas y bueno, las excusas sobran, pero las disculpas no.

Espero que este capítulo les guste, porfi, dejen Review :D Me esforcé muchisisisismo y está más largo que el anterior por compensación de dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta.

_**Sstridnt: ¡ACEPTO EL RETO ;)!**_

_**Preguntas para el sig. cap:**_

_**¿Yoh y Anna se van a casar? ¿Hao conoce a Miko? ¿Miko conoce a Anna? ¿De dónde? ¿Anna lo conoce? ¿Yoh esta triste? ¿Anna no siente nada por Yoh? ¿Por qué dijo eso? ¿Qué hablaron la señora Kino y Anna? ¿Qué traman Kino y Yohmei? ¿Hao quiere a Anna? ¿Por qué? ¿De quien era esa voz? ¿Y Bon? ¿Qué hará Anna con Miko?**_

_**Contestación de reviews:**_

**Edy Asakura:** No te preocupes, yo igual estuve súper ocupada y es por eso que no puede subir capítulo pero aquí esta :D No te puedo prometer nada sobre Anna xD jaja lo siento. Jajaja Genial, sabía que pensabas en él. No te puedo decir si él sujeto está enamorado de Anna pero todos se darán cuenta xD jajaja Saludos y tu igual actualiza Por fis :3 Bye bye

**Yts:** Jejeje Tomé en cuenta tu comentario y créeme que amaran a este nuevo y mejorado Miko :3 Será súper celoso, eso sí. Gracias por tu review , espero y dejes otro en este cap :3 Lamento no haber actualizado pero tuve tantos problemas que me hice bolas y no puede subir, jejeje, por poco me contagio, pero me vacune y mira…¡COMO NUEVA! Jajaja. Acabaré esta historia y lo juro por las matemáticas '-'7 No te vuelvas loca, asi me caes muy bien. Gracias por tu review y bye bye *-*7

**Guest:** Jajaja y eso que aún no viene lo peor, Esto se pondrá intenso y MUCHO jajaja- Yoh se preocupa por ella porque la ama :3 y Kino planea algo muy malo que solo los verdaderos seguidores de la antigua historia sabrán que trama Kino y Yohmei. Hasta la próxima ;) Deja Review en este por fis x3

**Sstridnt:** Jejeje Gracias, pueeeeeeeeeeeees, no te puedo adelantar mucho, pero te diré que en esta historia, en un futuro Anna será pelirroja, es todo lo que te puedo adelantar xD Jajaja sí, ese chico era Miko. Sí, maldita Kino, desde pequeña le ponía esos entrenamientos Dx Yoh se pondrá peor según avance la historia :o Bye bye (~'0')~

Les agradezco a los demás que leyeron mi historia y no dejaron review :( espero que en este capítulo dejen su opinión :)

Soy Christa y te estoy vigilando .-. Bye bye :3


	6. Bienvenida al pasado

**Bienvenida al pasado**

La letra en _cursiva_ y en "comillas" son los pensamientos

La canción se llama: Bienvenida

Y es de Horacio Palencia

La escogí porque le quedaba perfecta a Anna y a Miko

Bueno, no los entretengo más…lean :)

* * *

**¿Qué?- preguntó Anna, pero se calló cuando le llegó un nombre a la cabeza –Miko…**

* * *

Llevaba aproximadamente 10 minutos desde el accidente ahí parada sin saber qué hacer. Había estado pensando en llevarlo a la mansión Asakura, pero descartó la idea de inmediato, si hacía eso su maestra la mataría y eso era si ella estaba de buenas. Tampoco podía hacer eso por Yoh, él podía pensar mal y ya tenía suficiente con lo que le hizo para echar más leña al fuego. Okey, eso no podía hacerlo. También pasó por su cabeza el abandonarlo ahí, e irse sin hacer nada, pero tampoco podía hacerlo. Porque bueno, había sido su culpa que el chico estuviera así y dejarlo a su suerte no era su estilo. La única opción que le quedaba era llevarlo hasta su casa.

-Pero ¿Dónde vive?- se preguntaba Anna mientras miraba al chico que estaba en el piso inconsciente

* * *

Maldita y jodida situación… ¿Acaso podía ser más puta su vida? A menos que lo maten no podría empeorar.

"_Maldita vida, malditos grandes espíritus, maldito destino, maldita sea su suerte, maldita Kino…"_ -¡MALDITO MIKO!- gritó Hao mientras pateaba la puerta principal de su casa, estaba enojado sin duda y se lo haría saber a su abuela.

Caminó duramente hacia la recámara de su abuela y sin permiso azotó la puerta entrando con paso firme adentro de ella. Miró a su objetivo el cual estaba sentado tranquilamente en su futón. Era obvio que ella ya lo había notado, así que no hacía falta anunciarse.

-Me engañaste- pronunció Hao mientras apretaba los puños fríamente mientras miraba a su abuela

-Buenas noches Hao, ¿Ya se te olvidaron tus modales?- respondió la anciana tranquilamente

-Déjate de estupideces y responde ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- contestó Hao aumentando su tono de enojo

-No tienes el derecho de reclamar algo que tú ocasionaste- pronunciaba su abuela mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba a verlo

-¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!- gritaba Hao con poco volumen

-Hace 10 años tú iniciaste este problema, y es tiempo de que lo soluciones

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA DICES?! ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA!- gritaba Hao, síp estaba muy enojado

-Hace exactamente 10 años, tú ocasionaste el accidente, en el cual se definió el destino de Anna

-Yo no intervine- replicó Hao un poco más calmado

-Claro que sí. ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Si tú nunca le hubieras hablado a Anna sobre ese tema, ella estaría en otra situación

-Eso no es cierto

-Piensa lo que quieras- volvió a sentarse en su misma posición la señora Kino dándole la espalda a Hao

-Se han vuelto a encontrar- reveló Hao mientras su mirada se tornaba fría

-Ya veo

-Sabes lo que esto significa ¿no?

-Esto no significa nada, él es parte de su pasado, y ni tú ni nadie puede negarlo

-Ese idiota es un peligro para ella. Anna corre un grave peligro y lo sabes

-Yoh está con ella

-Pero él no sabe nada de esto

-Y no tiene porqué saberlo- decía Kino mientras suspiraba –Te diré lo que pasará, Yoh y Anna se van a casar, él se convertirá en Shaman King y dejarán descendencia, es lo todo

-¿Y quién dice que así será?

-Yo lo digo- retó la señora Kino

* * *

-Creo que tendré que esculcar entre sus bolsillos- pronunciaba Anna mientras se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo inconsciente de aquél chico

La chica comenzó a sacar todo lo que él chico traía en su pantalón, encontró chicles, basura, papel higiénico, algunas monedas y lo más importante fue su billetera. Dudosamente la abrió y comenzó a revisarla, tenía que haber algo ahí que le dijera en donde coño vivía el chico. Al principio encontró puras porquerías, pero luego encontró un papel doblado con una dirección escrita en él.

-Tiene que ser allí- pronunció Anna mientras leía la dirección mentalmente –No me queda de otra que llevarlo ahí

Y sin más que decir tomó al chico y colocó uno de los brazos de él sobre sus hombros y así lo cargó, notó que en la parte de atrás había bolsas con algunos víveres, supuso que eran importantes así que también cargó con ellos.

Con el chico y la comida se encaminó hacia aquella dirección suplicando a Kami-sama que nadie sospechará nada sobre su paradero.

Iba tan concentrada que no notó al joven shaman que la miraba de pie desde un árbol

-Creo que he llegado muy tarde, esto no le gustará nada al amo

* * *

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que había visto a Anna salir. Estaba aburridísimo, pero sobre todo estaba preocupado y más cuando a lo lejos se había escuchado un ruido que parecía haber sido un accidente. Había pensado en que Anna tenía que ver, pero al sentir el furyoku de ella intacto automáticamente lo descartó. Realmente estaba cansado, pero no podía dormir. Su mente se hallaba en otro lugar.

"_Annita"_ pensaba el shaman mientras se daba vueltas en el futón _"No entiendo nada, sé que mi abuela oculta algo, y ese algo tiene que ver con Annita. Lo que más me confunde es ella no puede enamorarse de otro ¿verdad? Claro que no, ella me ama a mí"_ pensaba Yoh mientras miraba al techo _"Entonces no entiendo a qué se refería la abuela sobre eso…"_

* * *

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir el futuro de los demás. Estoy harto de que vayas por la vida creyéndote dios, porque no lo eres. Antes no me importaba, pero te has metido con Anna, y con ella nadie se mete- decía Hao mientras sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por tanta fuerza

-¿Y a ti qué? Ella no te importa, tú mismo lo dijiste- retaba Kino mientras arrastraba a Hao hacia su trampa, necesitaba respuestas y Hao se las daría

-Claro que ella me importa, sería un completo idiota si no me importara. Anna me importa demasiado

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la amo- reveló Hao sin miedo a que su hermano u otro escuchara –Sabes perfectamente que la he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, ella me importa más de lo que piensas, pienso cuidarla hasta que muera. Anna no puede salir lastimada, y créeme que si tú intentas hacer lo que pienso, te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida Kino Asakura. No me provoques

-No te tengo miedo- confesó Kino

-¿Entonces por qué tiemblas?- cuestionó Hao mirando con burla a su abuela

-Anna es solo una amenaza para la familia Asakura, y sabes mejor que nadie que fue educada para servirnos, y cuando llegue el tiempo deberá ser eliminada

-Así que todo este tiempo ese fue tu objetivo- afirmó Hao tristemente –Que cruel eres, Anna no se merece esto

-No te hagas el santo Hao Asakura. Tú igual sabes muchas cosas de Anna y sin embargo no te atreves a decirle nada. Eres igual que yo, solo buscas el bienestar propio

-Te equivocas, yo no soy igual que tú

-Entonces ¿por qué no le dices lo que sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionaba Hao sin saber que estaba cayendo redondito hacia las garras de Kino

* * *

-Al fin he llegado- decía una chica rubia sumamente cansada

Cuando encontró la dirección caminó hacia esta misma. Nunca creyó lo cerca que se encontraba, claro que con el peso extra que llevaba con ella se le hizo una eternidad. Pero al fin había llegado.

Era una casa lo suficiente grande como para albergar a 2000 personas, era de un lindo color crema con luces alrededor de ella, se veía muy elegante.

Se acercó a tocar el timbre con el chico literalmente encima de ella. Cuando lo hizo de inmediato una señora de semblante joven, castaña, de mediana estatura le abrió la puerta. Se podía notar a simple vista que había llorado, pues sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡HIJO!- gritó la señora mientras se abalanzaba hacia Anna y se lo quitaba de encima -¿Qué te pasó?

-Mmmmh- Anna solo la miraba confundida hasta que sintió la dulce voz de la mujer

-Oh querida, pasa- pedía la señora mientras cargaba a Miko y tomaba las bolsas que cargaba Anna –Tienes que explicarme todo lo que sepas

-Lo siento mucho, pero yo…- iba a decir Anna que no, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no perdía nada con entrar y tomar un merecido descanso –Claro

-¡Reina!- gritaba la señora de la casa, y en menos de tres segundos al parecer la –sirvienta- había llegado –Ayúdame a llevarlo a su recámara

-Sí señora- aceptó gustosa la joven mientras tomaba de un lado al chico y las bolsas la tomó y las colocó en una mesita de al lado

-Anna, linda, ven conmigo- pronunció la señora mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras

-…- Anna no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos ¿ella igual? _"¿Cómo saben mi nombre?" _eso ya lo resolvería más tarde, pero ahora la curiosidad la invadió así que siguió en absoluto silencio

* * *

El sueño aumentaba considerablemente, pero no podía dormirse, su prometida aún no llegaba y debía esperarla. Tenía que preguntarle que había sido esa sonrisita malvada que le había dedicado hacía poco.

"_¿Será cierto lo que escuché? ¿Annita solo estará jugando conmigo? No, yo sé que ella me quiere, pero entonces ¿Por qué dijo eso?"_ se cuestionaba Yoh mientras esperaba a su prometida

* * *

-Tú sabes de lo que hablo- retaba Kino nuevamente

-¡¿Crees que soy idiota?! Sé lo que planeas y de mi boca no escucharás nada- se salvó Hao de su abuela, por poco cae

-Entonces después no te quejes de las consecuencias- sentenció Kino mientras volvía a mirar hacia la ventana

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Tómalo como mejor te parezca

-Perfecto- habló Hao mientras se retiraba de la habitación, pero justo antes de salir pronunció –Anna no es la última descendiente de los Kyouyama- y salió, dejando a Kino con la boca abierta

* * *

Todo era muy bonito, durante el trayecto tuvo que subir unas escaleras. Casi se desmaya de la impresión al mirar las fotografías que colgaban en la pared junto a las escaleras, se fijó en todas, en especial una. En esa foto aprecian dos pequeños niños, uno era un castaño, era lógico que era el chico, y la otra persona era una pequeña niña rubia; ambos tenían uno años, hubiera dicho que era ella, pero la niña de la foto sonreía y abrazaba al otro pequeño. Era imposible que fuera ella, supuso que solo eran coincidencias, así que decidió suprimir ese momento y se dedicó a seguir a la señora.

Llegaron a una habitación bastante amplia, depositaron con mucho cuidado el cuerpo del joven sobre la cama.

-Querida ¿podrías quedarte con él hasta que vuelva? Prometo no tardarme- pedía la señora, o más bien la madre del chico

-Claro señora…-

-Yamato, Yamato Kya. Es un gusto verte Anna, sigues igual de hermosa- sonrió la señora al momento de irse hacia la salida, pero antes de irse dijo –Estas en tu casa- y se fue

Se encontraba sola, había tomado asiento en una silla cercana a la cama, desde ahí lo pudo observar detenidamente. Era medio moreno, no tanto como Yoh, era alto, no tanto como Yoh, tenía el cabello castaño casi como Yoh, era un poco fuerte, obvio no como Yoh…un momento ¡¿Porque lo estaba comparando con Yoh?! Creo que el amor cambia a las personas y una muestra de ello es Anna.

Aunque lo más raro es que cuando el despertó le había dicho Anna, ¿La conocía? ¿De dónde? Y luego de eso fue la foto, no era ella ¿verdad? Pero, ¿y si lo fuera? Estaba 100% segura de que nunca se había tomado esa foto y para finalizar su madre le hablaba y la trataba como si la conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todo tenía que tener una explicación, era una lástima que ya no tuviera el reishi, ahorita le caería perfecto.

El chico comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras soltaba gemidos llenos de dolor, poco a poco abría los ojos. Pero con forme pasaban los segundos su vista se fue volviendo más clara pudiendo ver claramente una melena rubia delante de él.

_**Con los ojos bien cerrados y con los brazos abiertos**__**  
**__**desbordado de ilusiones para compartirla juntos**_

No era posible que ella se encontrara ahí, sentada delante de él. Parpadeó varias veces y ella seguía ahí, era increíble, de verdad su sueño se había vuelto realidad.

_** Optimista con la vida desde que tú apareciste**__**  
**__**haz cambiado mi destino para no sentirme triste**_

Dios santo, ahora de verdad creía en su madre. Ella le había dicho que se podía volver a enamorar y vaya que tenía razón. Era la segunda vez que se había vuelto a enamorar y…de la misma persona. Su alegría había vuelto…

-Hola- saludaba él con una sonrisa _"Sigue igual de linda"_

-Hasta que despiertas

-Lo siento si te hice esperar, me llamo Yamato, Yamato Miko

-Lo sé, yo soy…-

_**Cariñoso y detallista porque tú te lo mereces**__**  
**__**me preocupo por llenarte el corazón de cosas buenas**_

-Anna- completó Miko muy ilusionado al pensar que la rubia lo recordaba

-Quiero saber por qué sabes mi nombre- exigió Anna

-Con gusto, pero creo que primero te gustaría cenar algo ¿no es así?

-No

-De alguna manera debo agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, por favor, acepta

_**Arroparte en un segundo con caricias que sean dulces**__**  
**__**comenzar una aventura al apagarse las luces**_

"_Debo retenerla todo lo que pueda"_ pensaba Miko mientras sonreía y se intentaba poner de pie

**Bienvenida a mi vida, bienvenida a mis sueños****  
****que agradable es encontrarte hace mucho que te espero**

* * *

"_Quizás deba hacerle una sorpresa a mi Annita"_ pensaba Yoh alegremente mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina

* * *

-¡HIJO! No te levantes- gritó la señora Kya mientras entraba a la habitación junto con reina cargando un traste con agua caliente y varios pañuelos

-Estoy bieeeen- decía Miko mientras miraba a su madre y de reojo a Anna

-Acuéstate, debes descansar

-Pero…- iba a protestar Miko pero su madre le ganó

-Anna estará bien, yo estaré con ella mientras tú te sientes mejor

-No, por favor- pronunció Miko con algo en _por favor _que su madre notó –Yo atenderé a Anna

-Está bien, pero no te exaltes mucho ¿Quieres?

-Claro madre- aceptó Miko mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia un reproductor de música para poner, según él su plan en marcha _"Sé que esto no fallará, con esta canción estoy seguro que ella sabrá quién soy realmente" _y así le subió a la canción que hacia un rato estaba sonando por cortesía de su madre

**Bienvenida a mi vida, bienvenida a mis sueños****  
****que agradable es encontrarte hace mucho que te espero**

-¿Ya me dirás quién eres?- preguntó molesta la rubia mientras lo miraba con los brazos cruzados

-Mi nombre es Miko, ya te lo había dich…- decía él pero Anna lo interrumpió

-Ya sé cómo te llamas, lo que quiero decir es que es obvio que…- decía Anna pero recordó lo que había hablado con la señora Kino hacia un par de horas

**Bienvenida a mi alma eres tú lo que más quiero****  
****como gotita de lluvia me caíste desde el cielo****  
**

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-Tendrás que seguirles la corriente, no podrás levantar sospecha alguna sobre ti, si ellos te saludan tu saluda, si te invitan a comer tú comerás. Actúa normal, sígueles el juego

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

"_Seguirles el juego_" pensaba Anna –Lo que quiero decir es que ¿por qué no me atropellaste?

-¿Acaso hubieras preferido que lo hiciera? Creo que ser rubia te ha afectado- pronunció el chico con burla mientras se reía discretamente en la cara de ella. De alguna manera Anna pensó en abofetearlo pero no lo hizo, inesperadamente ese comentario la había hecho sentir bien, no podía explicar el sentimiento, pero se sentía cálido, casi como se sentía con Yoh.

**Bienvenida a mi alma eres tú lo que más quiero****  
****como gotita de lluvia me caíste desde el cielo**

-Estarías en la cárcel de haberlo hecho- contestó Anna con una media sonrisa, nadie había tenido el valor de contestarle así…le gustaba

-Mi madre me hubiera sacado- alzó los hombros con una sonrisa burlona –Le hubiera hecho un favor al mundo entero

-Idiota

-Bienvenida…a mi vida-pronunció Miko con una sonrisa llena de amor y ternura

-Creo que debo irme- comentó Anna cuando sintió muchas emociones explotar en su estómago al ver la mirada que el chico idiota (como lo llamaba ella) le dirigía a ella

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se asustó Miko al pensar que Anna se iría y no volvería –Vamos a cenar algo, y después te llevo a tu casa ¿Que te parece?

-Que sea en otra ocasión, de verdad debo irme

-¿Eso quiere decir que te volveré a ver?- preguntó muy ilusionado Miko

-Claro- contestó con sarcasmo Anna –Además, ¿Cómo podría no volver a ver al chico que casi me atropella?

-Que graciosa, pero enserio. ¿Nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó Miko sonriendo

**Bienvenida a mi alma eres tú lo que más quiero****  
****como gotita de lluvia me caíste desde el cielo****  
****  
****Bienvenida seas tú, celebremos este encuentro****  
****para siempre bienvenida****  
****haz llegado justo a tiempo**

* * *

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas, Anna tiene un hermano; y tal parece que esto cambiará drásticamente los planes– pronunciaba la señora Kino con cierta tristeza

-Yo te lo advertí mujer, te dije que el peso era demasiado para ella. Tendrás que contarle a Yoh- respondía Yohmei a su esposa mientras se colocaba detrás de ella

**Cariñoso y detallista porque tú te lo mereces****  
****me preocupo por llenarte el corazón de cosas buenas**

-No será necesario

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó el señor mientras abrazaba de espaldas a su esposa

-Tal parece que ellos se han encontrado. Hemos estado esperando este momento durante toda la vida de Anna, hay que actuar.

**Arroparte en un segundo con caricias que sean dulces****  
****comenzar una aventura al apagarse las luces**

* * *

-Muy pronto mi pequeña flor de ciruelo, muy pronto será tiempo- murmuraba una voz sombría la cual se encontraba acurrucada en una esquina como si estuviera helando. Se encontraba en una casa hecha en cenizas –Anna…

* * *

**Bienvenida a mi vida bienvenida a mis sueños****  
****que agradable es encontrarte hace mucho que te espero**

* * *

"_Mi Annita se pondrá muy feliz al ver esto_" pensaba Yoh mientras admiraba su obra de arte

* * *

**Bienvenida a mi alma eres tú lo que más quiero****  
****como gotita de lluvia me caíste desde el cielo**

-Quizás…-pronunciaba Anna de medio lado ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Lo tomaré como un si- sonrió Miko

**Bienvenida seas tú celebremos este encuentro****  
****para siempre bienvenida****  
****haz llegado justo a tiempo**

-Ahora llévame a mi casa idiota- respondió Anna saliendo del cuarto

**-Haz llegado justo a tiempo-** murmuró Miko mientras sonreía mirando hacia donde la rubia se había ido

* * *

La noche era tranquila, era fría pero no como para calarte los huesos. Solo tenía un defecto, y era que la Luna no había salido, esto solo había ocurrido una vez, exactamente hacía 10 años, y 50 segundos. Todo tendría que estar alineado. Sin embargo los Grandes Espíritus habían decidido que esta vez sería diferente, esta vez, ella no moriría en manos de Grimm. Tan solo esta vez, ella podría escoger entre convertirse en Shaman Queen, o estar con el amor de su vida y ser feliz, como la última vez no puedo hacerlo.

**Todo dependía de ella, todo dependía de Anna…**

* * *

Jejeje Dx

Lamento haber tardado tanto, de hecho son las 4:21 y no he hecho mi tarea Dx ¿Alguien tiene un ensayo sobre la fuerza electromotriz que le sobre? Jajaja, además -_- ustedes me castigaron con los review, pero adivinen que.  
TENGO PUENTE Y NO TENDRÉ CLASES xD lo cual significa capítulo nuevo JAJAJA

**Preguntas para el próximo capítulo**

**¿Miko de donde conoce a Anna? ¿La familia de Miko ya conocía a Anna? ¿Qué trama Yoh? ¿Anna tiene un hermano? Wow ¿Hao porque ama a Anna? ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer por ella? ¿Qué sabe Hao de Anna? ¿Qué coño trama Kino? ¿De qué hablaron Anna y la señora Kino? ¿Quien es Grimm?**

Contestación de Reviews

**Sstridnt**** :** Hola jejeje…perdón enserio perdón pero mañana estará mi parte del trato

**Paola6:** Jajaja, tranquila, no lo abandonaré y no mueras D: Gracias por dejar review espero que dejes uno igual en este

**Yts:** Gracias, casi lloro :'3 Yo respondo todo x3 y me gustó tu indirecta muy directa jajaja, gracias, que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que igual te guste este. Me parece muy buena idea que te animes a escribir y publicar tus historias, y jejeje no me alabes tanto, soy buena pero no tanto. Quisiera saber y ver tu talento, enserio. Te apoyo al 100%. Y tranquila, estoy vacunada xD

_**Soy Christal MP y te estoy cuidando desde mi casita del árbol xD BYE (~*-*)~**_


	7. Así te conocí

**Así te conocí**

* * *

La noche era tranquila, era fría pero no como para calarte los huesos. Solo tenía un defecto, y era que la Luna no había salido, esto solo había ocurrido una vez, exactamente hacía 10 años, y 50 segundos. Todo tendría que estar alineado. Sin embargo los Grandes Espíritus decidieron que esta vez sería diferente, esta vez, ella no moriría en manos de Grimm. Tan solo esta vez, ella podría escoger entre convertirse en Shaman Queen, o estar con el amor de su vida y ser feliz, como la última vez no puedo hacerlo.

**Todo dependía de ella, todo dependía de Anna…**

* * *

-¿No dirás nada?- preguntaba un chico de cabello castaño mientras la miraba de reojo ya que no podía despegar su mirada del todo del camino, estaba manejando

-No- respondió secamente una chica rubia la cual iba sentada como copiloto

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no

-¡Vamos Anna!- insistía Miko, tenía que saber que tanto recordaba –Creo que deberíamos platicar, es muy aburrido estar en silencio

-Para mí no- respondía seriamente Anna

-¡Ya sé! Yo te pregunto cosas y si quieres tú solo contestas ¿Qué te parece? –proponía animadamente Miko

-Como quieras

-¿Vives por aquí? –preguntaba Miko empezando con el interrogatorio

-No

-¿Dónde vives?

-En Tokio

-¿Sola?

-No

-¿Con quién vives?

-Con mi prometido, Yoh- mencionó Anna con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Yoh Asakura?- preguntó Miko con el ceño fruncido mientras las palabras le salían amargamente

-Sí, ¿Lo conoces? –desconfió Anna de aquél comentario

-He oído hablar de él- _"más de lo que crees"_ pensó Miko al momento de cambiar de velocidad para pasar un tope

* * *

-¿Cuándo debemos empezar?

-Lo más pronto posible, entre más tiempo dejemos pasar menos podremos hacer

-Entiendo. Solo quiero estar seguro de que estas consciente de las consecuencias

-Claro que lo estoy Yohmei. Yo nunca actuó sin pensar- respondió Kino Asakura con la mirada seria

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Anna? ¿Le contarás la verdad?- preguntó su esposo con sumo recato, no debía decir algo fuera de lugar o lo pagaría caro

-No, ella no lo recuerda y dudo que Yamato sea un idiota como para contarle la verdad. A esta hora él ya tuvo que haber descubierto que Anna no lo reconoce, pero eso también es un riesgo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él tiene una ventaja que nosotros no, que ni siquiera Hao y mucho menos Yoh podrán contra eso

-No te entiendo mujer, habla claro

-Miko conoce a la verdadera Anna, él sabe cómo tratarla, sabe lo que Anna piensa e incluso lo que ella quiere escuchar

-Entonces…- iba a concluir Yohmei pero su esposa le ganó

-Miko Yamato tiene las armas para poner en nuestra contra a Anna

* * *

-Te lo juro Anna

-Claro, y yo soy estúpida ¿no?

-Es enserio, tengo la misma edad que tú

-Como digas

-Por cierto, noté que al subir las escaleras te detuviste a mirar las fotografías –Comentaba Miko con la esperanza de que ella se acordara de algo

-Sí, hablando de eso ¿Tienes hermanas?- preguntó curiosa la rubia

-No, soy hijo único

-¿Acaso tus padres nunca quisieron más hijos? –Preguntó Anna sin darse cuenta de que había tocado un punto débil para el chico

-No creo, de hecho mi madre tenía la ilusión de tener una niña…pero nunca sucedió- contestó Miko con nostalgia –Antes de que ellos pudieran intentarlo, mi padre falleció…

-…- Anna no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa y culpa. Giró la cabeza en dirección de Miko para poder ver que él tenía una sonrisa llena de tristeza

-Es muy irónico la verdad. Mi familia era feliz, al principio mi madre se desilusiono al ver que yo era varón, pero eso no le importó, de todas formas siempre me amó. Mi padre al contrario de ella se puso muy contento cuando se enteró, lo quise tanto…

-¿Lo recuerdas? A tu padre

-Claro, sería imposible olvidarme de él –Sonrió –Recuerdo todo sobre él. Recuerdo cuando me abrazaba, cuando me regañaba, incluso recuerdo cuando él se quedaba dormido por las noches estudiando mi libro de matemáticas para poder ayudarme al día siguiente. Fue un magnífico padre.

-Es triste hablar en pasado de una persona –susurró Anna con gentileza

-Sí pero es más triste cuando te han olvidado- mandó una indirecta muy directa a su acompañante mientras giraba el volante hacia la derecha y aceleraba

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha olvidado?- respondió Anna mientras se miraba los dedos

-Una chica a la cual quise como un idiota

* * *

-¡ESTÚPIDO!- se escuchó la cachetada en todo el castillo

-Lo lamento mucho mi señor- pedía perdón Bon mientras su mirada se volvía cristalina

-¡¿Sabes lo que has causado idiota?! –Gritaba Grimm mientras la rabia lo invadía –Ahora tendré que ajustar las cosas…¡LÁRGATE!

Bon no dijo palabra alguna y se retiró con la mirada llena de vergüenza, en realidad no quería fallarle a su amo, pero Miko se le escabullía. Al parecer era más listo de lo que pensaba.

Grimm caminó hacía la ventana mientras miraba al horizonte pronunció algunas palabras

-No me importa lo que intenten hacer, esta vez lograré mi objetivo…- volteó a ver la luna -…y nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera _Layla_

* * *

-¿Una chica? –soltó Anna con incredulidad

-Sí, si quieres te pudo contar- sonrió Miko con un poco de burla

-Haz lo que quieras –respondió Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se volteaba dignamente, su orgullo no le dejaba contestar con un ligero _"Claro"_

Miko rió por debajo, la conocía y eso en su idioma era un _"claro que quiero que me cuentes idiota"_

* * *

Ya lo había decidido, de verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano. De hecho no sabía ni porque maldita razón había decidido el hablarlo con su hermano, pero su maldita abuela no le había dejado alternativa. Era Yoh, o dejar ir a Anna. Mejor Yoh.

Estaba de pie delante de la habitación de Yoh, no iba a tocar, el gran Hao Asakura no tenía que tocar, todo el mundo tenía que estar disponible cuando él quisiera, así que entró sin anunciarse, y lo vio sentado en el borde de la ventana con su estúpida sonrisa mirando el cielo

-Yoh, tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué pasa, Hao? –respondió Yoh mientras quitaba su vista de la ventana para posarla en su hermano

-Es sobre algo importante, algo que tienes que saber- soltó Hao son su semblante serio lo que causó que Yoh se pusiera de pie y caminara hasta quedar a unos metros de su hermano

-Dime

-Siéntate –ordenó Hao mientras cerraba la puerta y tomaba asiento en el suelo justo frente a su hermano –Es sobre Anna

-¿Ocurre algo malo con ella?

-Es complicado, así que presta atención ya que no lo diré de nuevo, ¿Escuchaste? –Yoh asintió –Bueno, te voy a contar una historia

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó curioso el Asakura menor

-Sobre alguien que vivió hace 500 años…- la mirada de Hao se oscureció

* * *

-Hace unos once años aproximadamente, cuando yo tenía 5 años conocí a una pequeña niña, era muy linda, pero estaba sola. Cada que yo la veía ella estaba sola.

-Uno no necesita de los demás –afirmó Anna mientras fruncía el ceño

-Quizás tengas razón, pero eso no me importó- confirmó Miko mientras la miraba por el rabillo –Yo intenté muchas veces de hablarle, pero en todas ella me ignoró. Al principio había pensado que si ella no quería ser mi amiga yo tampoco querría…pero, algo en ella me decía que tenía que cuidarla, que no podía dejarla sola. Y así lo hice. Luego de muchos intentos fallidos ella y yo logramos ser amigos.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Que, al estar juntos me enamoré de ella- Anna lo volteó a ver con una cara incrédula y antes de que le dijera ella Miko prosiguió –Sí, sé lo que dirás, un niño de cinco años ¿enamorado? Parece gracioso pero así fue. Ella se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí, hacíamos todo juntos, nos complementábamos radicalmente

-¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó Anna sin notar como la mirada de Miko cambiaba a una de tristeza y enojo

* * *

-Su nombre era _Layla_, ella era…perfecta. Lo tenía todo, belleza, agilidad, poder, dinero…y a mí –sonrió Hao mientras Yoh se sorprendía –Así es, yo me enamoré de ella en cuanto la vi, pero no se encontraba sola. Grimm era mi mejor amigo en ese tiempo, era la única persona en la cual confiaba, ambos éramos fuertes y competitivos. Tanto Grimm como yo queríamos ser el Shaman King, así que un día él partió hacia México con la esperanza de reunir aliados; yo me quedé aquí y reuní a mi propio equipo. Tras tres años de no vernos un día él volvió, pero no estaba solo

-Ella estaba con él ¿no es así? –preguntó Yoh

-Así es, yo no lo supe sino hasta después. Se notaba a simple vista que mi amigo estaba enamorado de _Layla_, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de ella. Su mirada era igual a la de Anna, a través de sus ojos se podía notar que ella no era feliz junto a él. Durante largo tiempo intenté averiguar porque estaban juntos –Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del piso –pero no me gustó para nada cuando el mismo Grimm me lo contó

-...- Yoh no dijo nada al notar como Hao apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta tornar blancos sus nudillos

-Él la había comprado. Sus padres habían cambiado a su única hija por unas cuantas monedas de oro. Eso fue algo que me dio asco, nunca lo entendí. En cambio Grimm lo había visto como una inversión, vaya idiota ¿no lo crees?

-Sí- contestó secamente Yoh

-Pero a _Layla_ parecía darle igual todo, parecía que no tenía sentimientos, no sonreía ni lloraba, mantenía sus máscara de hielo intacta. Incluso muchas veces traté de leerle la mente, pero no pude… ¿Sabes porque?

-No

-Era porque _Layla_ poseía el reishi –sonrió Hao mientras levantaba la vista –No podía ser más perfecta, era mi complemento ideal. Incluso ella lo llegó a afirmar… claro que no delante de Grimm.

* * *

-Yo decidí decirle lo que sentía por ella, decirle que estaba enamorado completamente de ella, pero al parecer…-iba a decir Miko pero Anna se le adelantó

-Ella no sentía lo mismo que tu

-Así es- afirmó Miko mientras se detenía en un semáforo rojo –Me rechazó duramente, de hecho me lastimó tanto que lloré. Pero ella no se alejó de mí, y creo que eso me confundió

-No entiendo porqué

-Tenía cinco años- le recordó Miko a Anna mientras la miraba –De cualquier manera después de eso todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ella y yo

-¿Entonces cómo te lastimó?

* * *

-Pasaron varios meses y el torneo se acercaba, Grimm y yo nos distanciamos por la rivalidad de ser el Shaman King, pero lo que él no sabía era que yo mantenía una relación estrecha con _Layla_\- sonrió con burla el shaman del fuego –Un día cuando todos estábamos comiendo juntos, Grimm y Layla aparecieron y pude ver los ojos de ella que había dolor, e instantes después supe porque. Grimm anunció que él y Layla se iban a casar justo un día después del torneo de shamanes. Me sentí como una basura, pero no me importó –afirmó Hao con una mirada llena de enojo

-Hao…- susurró Yoh

* * *

-Yéndose, ella un día se fue sin explicación. Cuando la volví a ver, ella…- comenzó a respirar más rápido mientras apretaba con más fuerza el volante -…ella estaba con alguien más

-¿Y no hablaste con ella? –preguntó Anna curiosa y a la vez enojada ¿Cómo alguien había podido haberle hecho eso a Miko?

-No –sonrió Miko relajándose –No tenía caso, ella no se acordaba de mí

-¿Qué?

-Así es, al parecer tuvo un accidente donde se golpeó la cabeza y perdió la memoria, olvidándose por completo de mí

-¿Y no hiciste nada?- preguntó mirando a Miko mientras el mantenía la vista hacia al frente, él negó con la cabeza –Debiste haber intentado hablarle

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí, si para ella fuiste tan especial como dices no se pudo haber olvidado de ti- respondió Anna mientras notaba como la mirada de Miko se volvía cristalina. Ella no sabía que lo había lastimado en lo más profundo de su ser

-Quizás tengas razón, pero ya no importa mucho. Ella fue mi primer amor y tal vez el único.

-…- ella no dijo nada, no podía responder algo pues no sabía como

-Ya llegamos- dijo al momento de orillarse junto al auto que hace-unas-horas era suyo

-Gracias…por todo- pronunció Anna dejando de lado su orgullo. Sentía lastima por el chico…lastima…

-Al contrario, gracias a ti por escuchar- sonrió Miko

-Si te sirve de algo yo pienso que deberías buscar a esa chica e intentar todo para que ella te recuerde. Muchas veces el fuego del corazón puede bajar de intensidad, pero nunca extinguirse

-Lo tendré en cuenta

-Adiós

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? –preguntó Miko mientras veía como Anna se baja del coche

-No lo sé

-¿Qué te parece mañana?

-Está bien

-¿A qué hora?

-A la hora que yo diga- contestó Anna secamente -.-

-Bueno Anna, nos vemos –contestó Miko con una gotita en su cabeza

-Adiós- contestó Anna mientras se introducía corriendo al bosque en dirección hacia la mansión Asakura

* * *

-¿Sabes porque te cuento todo esto, Yoh?

-No

-Te lo cuento porque aquella chica de la que yo me enamoré…es Anna- decía Hao mientras se ponía de pie –Anna es la reencarnación de _Layla_

-Y Grimm…- iba a decir Yoh pero Hao lo interrumpió

-Así es, el jefe de esa maldita orden que está persiguiendo a Anna, es Grimm, al parecer él también ha reencarnado en esta época, y no solo eso. Si no que, está buscando algo que no puedo obtener la última vez

-¿Y qué es? –preguntó Yoh mientras igual se ponía de pie

-A ella…- Hao dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la puerta, tenía algo importante que hacer, pero antes de salir se detuvo para pronunciar unas cuantas palabras más –A Anna –y se fue después de eso

-…- Yoh no dijo nada, solo puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, todo estaba entrelazado. Desde la muerte de la sacerdotisas, hasta el por qué Hao los estaba ayudando, ahora solo quedaba una duda ¿Qué le esperaba a la Itako?

* * *

Corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, ya era tarde y solo esperaba llegar lo más pronto posible a la mansión. Estaba confundida, nunca había conocido a alguien así y eso lo intrigaba mucho. Miko Yamato le llamaba mucho la atención, era un tipo muy raro y sinceramente le daba pena. Su padre estaba muerto y encima tenía una decepción amorosa.

-Solo espero llegar a tiempo- decía en voz alta Anna mientras comenzaba a sudar por la velocidad a la que iba

* * *

Miko se había bajado del coche y dio un par de pasos en dirección a los restos de su antiguo auto. Tomó su billetera y sacó un pedazo de papel de ella, era una carta, la abrió y leyó una pequeña frase.

-Muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos Annie

-Aléjate de ella- pronunció una sombra que estaba parado detrás de él

-Tú no tienes derecho a prohibirme eso- respondió Miko mientras se daba la vuelta para poder verlo mejor, él sabía quién era

-Claro que sí, Yamato

-No te equivoques, Asakura

-Tú ya no eres nada de Anna, entiéndelo- decía Hao mientras lo mirada con indiferencia

-Tienes razón, por AHORA no soy nada de Anna. Pero eso va a cambiar, pienso estar cerca de ella hasta que esté conmigo

-Pierdes tu tiempo idiota, ella nunca te querrá- sonrió Hao con burla –Tú solo eres un recuerdo olvidado que NUNCA volverá

-Si logré hacer que ella me haya querido en el pasado, estoy seguro que podré volverlo hacer

-No lo permitiré. Además de que tú y yo sabemos que tan delicada es la situación y si actúas demás o dices algo inoportuno ella te…- explicaba Hao pero Miko lo interrumpió

-Recordará- concluyó Miko con una sonrisa

-O te odiará

-Si me llegará a odiar por lo menos tendré la satisfacción de que tu y toda la familia Asakura también será odiada por Anna- habló con una seriedad enorme, nunca antes vista en el chico

-¿Y eso de qué te serviría si de todas formas ella no te querrá?- Hao se acercó a Miko hasta quedar frente a frente –Te lo diré una sola vez, espero que tu intento de cerebro lo logre captar. Ni mi hermano ni yo vamos a permitir que te le acerques a Anna ni mucho menos que le hagas daño

-Nunca haría eso

-Sabes perfectamente que si le cuentas a Anna sobre su pasado la lastimarás

-Claro que no

-¿A no?, entonces dime ¿Cómo mierda reaccionarías tú al saber que no toda tu familia murió aquella noche?

-Pero yo…- intentaba decir Miko

-Pero nada, te lo advierto Yamato…- le puso su dedo en el pecho de forma acusadora –Si intentas contarle la verdad, será lo último que hagas

-…- Miko no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño

* * *

-Yoh, dile a Anna que queremos hablar con ambos en la sala, los estaremos esperando. Dense prisa –Pronunció Kino mientras lo "miraba" fijamente

-Eh…abuela…Anna no ha vuelto de su entrenamiento- explicaba Yoh nerviosamente

-¿Todavía no llega? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…-pensaba Kino –No importa. Cuando llegue le avisas

-S-sí abuelita

Kino salió del cuarto mientras pensaba en Anna, al parecer tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas sobre el asunto, pero todo sería para protegerla, a pesar de que sabía que Anna como enemigo era un peligro no lo hacía por eso, si no, porque la quería, y se lo había dicho en aquella plática

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

-Debo decirte Anna que todo esto no solo lo hago por mi nieto Yoh, sino también por ti. Eres parte de esta familia Anna, te queremos, en especial yo. Aunque parezca una anciana decrépita créeme que no lo soy del todo, ambas nos parecemos más de lo que crees, y es por eso que te pido todo esto. Todos debemos sacrificar algo en esta vida, yo tuve que sacrificar el orgullo de la familia Asakura por ti, para mantenerte a salvo…

-Lo sé sensei, y se lo agradezco. Cumpliré con todo lo que usted me pida- aseguraba Anna mientras la miraba con algo de tristeza

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme algo Anna

-Lo que usted quiera

-Prométeme que no te dejarás dominar por los sentimientos que tienes hacía Yoh

-…-

-Quiero escuchar Anna que tú no sientes nada por mi nieto, aunque no sea cierto. Dímelo Anna –Ordenaba Kino estando consciente de que Yoh estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta

_-Le aseguro que mis sentimientos hacía Yoh son falsos_ –mintió Anna sin saber que Yoh lo había escuchado

-Me alegra oírlo, ahora ve y cumple con lo acordado- decía feliz la anciana mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-Sí, sensei. Me retiro- decía Anna mientras se levanta y hacía una reverencia

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

-Como diría mi estúpido nieto, todo saldrá bien

* * *

Hao se encontraba de pie en la puerta principal esperándola, no faltaba mucho para que ella lograra llegar. Tenía que hablar con ella antes de que él idiota de Miko se le adelantara. A pesar de las amenazas hacia él no confiaba para nada en Yamato, y como dicen, un hombre precavido vale por 3 vidas.

Anna estaba corriendo, ya estaba a unos 12 metros de la casa, a lo lejos pudo divisar que alguien la estaba esperando, en el interior estaba deseando que no fuera Kino, porque si lo era…tendría serios problemas

-Hasta que llegas, ¿Dónde estabas?- habló el chico cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo

-¡¿A ti qué te importa?! –respondió ella mientras se detenía para poder mirarlo de frente

-Contesta Anna, ¿Dónde estabas?- decía entre dientes Hao

-Entrenando –Anna se cruzó de brazos

-¿Segura? O quizás estabas con un _amigo_ –Decía Hao con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía énfasis en _amigo_

-¿Qué insinúas idiota? –lo retaba Anna mientras ella igual fruncía el ceño ligeramente

-No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar- explicó Hao mientras se posicionaba cara a cara con ella –Él no es de fiar

-Al igual que tú

-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que no lo he olvidado, no he olvidado lo que le hiciste a Yoh –Anna iba a caminar hacía dentro de la casa, pasando de lado de Hao pero él la sujeto del brazo

-¿Por qué eres tan terca Anna? –Hao se encontraba con la cabeza agachada mientras su cabello le hacía sombra tapando así sus ojos

-No necesito que me cuides, puedo hacerlo perfectamente sola –respondía Anna mientras se soltaba del agarre de Hao

-Demuéstralo

-Mira Hao, quiero que te quede algo muy claro pedazo de mierda –hablaba Anna mientras lo miraba directo a sus ojos negros –El hecho de que tú estés aquí no quiere decir que puedas mandarme, así que si no te parece mejor ¡Lárgate!

-Mira, Anna. Creo que la que no entiende que está en un grave peligro eres tú, muy pronto van a venir por ti, y tú lo único que haces es perder el tiempo con un idiota al cual no conoces, nadie te puede asegurar de que ese estúpido no tenga malas intenciones, y créeme que no pienso matar a nadie más por ti

-Nadie te está pidiendo nada

-Te lo advierto Anna, tú aún no dominas el reishi, esto puede ser muy peligroso por ti. Y si tú no te alejas de él, yo tendré que acabar con ese estúpido –terminó Hao mientras le daba una última mirada para caminar hacia dentro de la casa –Lo abuelos quieren hablar con nosotros

-Idiota –susurró Anna mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada para poder entrar a la mansión Asakura

* * *

-¡Annita! –gritó Yoh cuando vio a Anna cruzar la puerta, fue corriendo a abrazarla infantilmente

-Yoh…- susurró ella cuando sintió el abrazo del castaño

* * *

Hao no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar un par de segundo para luego entrar en la sala donde se encontraban sus abuelos

* * *

-Qué bueno que estés bien Annita –respondió Yoh mientras se alejaba un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Etto…es que te tardaste mucho Annita

-Cómo sea, vamos que tus abuelos nos han de estar esperando –iba a entrar Anna pero Yoh la jaló hacía él quedando frente a frente

-¿Sin un besito antes? Te extrañe mucho Annita –susurraba Yoh mientras la sostenía de la cintura con ambas manos

-Luego Yoh, nos están esperando –decía sonrojada Anna

-…- Yoh hizo un puchero pero acepto, de cualquier manera él tendría a Anna TODA LA NOCHE

* * *

Ambos entraron en la habitación. Todos estaban serios, los abuelos Kino y Yohmei estaban sentados delante de la mesa, mientras que Hao estaba de pie recargado en un poste en medio de la habitación con una cara de fastidio puro. Ambos prometidos entraron con cuidado sentándose delante de los abuelos. Durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, pero como siempre, Kino fue la más directa.

-Anna, tienes prohibido salir de aquí sola. No podrás salir si no es con Yoh o Hao

-Sí sensei –afirmó Anna sin reprochar

-Yoh, desde hoy dormirás con Anna. Y antes de que preguntes la razón te informo que es por ella. No debemos dejarla sola, el enemigo está más cerca de lo que habíamos pensado, en cualquier momento intentará acercarse a ella. Debemos evitarlo.

-Sí abuelita –contestó Yoh con una mirada confusa

-Hao, desde mañana el entrenamiento de Anna se triplicará

-Entiendo –contestó Hao

-Y Anna, lamento decirte esto, pero si el peligro aumenta…tendremos que cancelar el compromiso que llevas con Yoh

* * *

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA –reía un señor entre las sombras mientras se revolcaba –JAJAJAJA Nadie entiende que por más que lo intenten nadie te podrá salvar de mí, mi dulce flor de ciruelo…**

* * *

Jejeje perdón por la tardanza, pero he estado en las nubes y bueno…aquí está el nuevo capítulo, no sé cuando vuelva a subir, espero y sea pronto

Preguntas para el siguiente capitulo:

**¿Por qué van a cancelar el compromiso? ¿Quién es el sujeto que se rió al final? ¿Qué le pasó a Layla? ¿Por qué Grimm no la obtuvo en el pasado? ¿La familia de Anna no está muerta? ¿De verdad Miko era amigo de Anna? ¿Si es cierto, por qué no lo recuerda? ¿Qué le harán a Anna?**

**Reviews:**

**Sstrindt:** Es una canción, jejeje, gracias, espero el tuyo ¡Eh!

**Yts:** Si consigues que lo publiquen (que así espero) espero mi copia ehhh xD okno. Jejeje tu igual eres una estrella que merece brillar incluso más que el sol. Por cierto las historias que me recomendaste ya las he leído y ¡ME ENCANTAN! Te lo juro, Gracias por el comentario, me haces feliz

**Annita MA:** ¡AMIGAAAAAAAAA! Hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos :'C

Por cierto, para alguna aclaración o sugerencia mándenme un correo electrónico, mi correo es bebe_ana99 hotmail . com

Me despido hasta la otra

Soy Christa y soy un pepino xD

Bye ('-')/


	8. La verdad

_**La verdad**_

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las once y media de la noche y él apenas había llegado a su casa. Estaba enojado, primero porque sentía mucha impotencia al saber que Anna no lo recordaba, bueno, eso ya se lo esperaba de cierta manera pero eso no quitaba que le doliera; segundo, ¿Quién carajos se creía ese imbécil? ¿Prohibirle a él acercarse a Anna? Pobre imbécil, Hao Asakura era un obstáculo y uno muy grande. Si antes consideraba a Yoh como una amenaza, ahora con Hao en el juego todo se complicaba el doble… Debía pensar en algo y rápido.

A pesar de estar enojado aún estaba en shock, no lo podía creer, Anna, Annie estaba viva y estaba en Izumo, luego de haberla creído al otro lado del país un día por mera coincidencia casi la atropella y ahora por obra del destino había podido hablar con ella. Su madre tenía razón, se había vuelto a enamorar, por segunda ocasión y de la misma persona. Ahora solo quedaba una pregunta por responder; ¿Qué iba a hacer?

-No lo sé- murmuró sin ánimos Miko mientras abría la puerta de su casa

Entró sin muchas ganas directo al comedor, esperaba encontrarse con su madre y con_ ese_ tipo cenando, pero no. Vacío. Suspiró mientras caminaba hacia una silla, tomó asiento y recargó su cabeza en sus manos, todo le daba vueltas, no sabía que hacer o que pensar. Quería llorar pero ¿Por qué?

-Mi niño- pronunció una señora madura. Su nombre era María, era su nana. María tenía 56 años, ella había estado presente desde el nacimiento de Miko hasta la muerte de su padre. Ella había cuidado de él desde recién nacido. Para Miko María era su confidente, como había estado con él desde niño le tenía un cariño especial, pero sobre todo le tenía confianza, no había secretos entre ellos dos.

-Nana- sonrió Miko mientras alzaba la cabeza para poder mirarla

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó María mientras se acercaba a él

-No sé qué hacer

-Pero…¿Por qu..?- iba a preguntar María pero Miko la interrumpió

-La vi nana, hoy la volví a ver

-¿A quién Miko?- preguntó con curiosidad María

-Ana- respondió Miko mientras contenía las lágrimas

María no dijo nada, solo se acercó y lo abrazó. En ese mismo instante en el que Miko sintió el calor que su nana le proporcionaba soltó las lágrimas, realmente le daba pena llorar en público, pero con María todo era diferente, él sabía que su nana no lo iba a juzgar y quizás por eso la quería demasiado. Mientras pasaba el tiempo iba llorando más, le dolía pero no sabía porque, él creía que la herida ya sabía sanado, pero al parecer no.

-Tranquilo niño Miko

-Nana…la vi, vi a Anna- decía Miko entre llanto

-Lo sé- sonrió María mientras le acariciaba el cabello dulcemente –Debió ser especial

-Pues…en realidad no, casi la atropello jaja- rio Miko mientras paraba de llorar y se limpiaba las lágrimas

-¿Así? Por tu bien espero que no lo hayas hecho- sonrió María

-Así es, no quiero ir a la cárcel….al menos no todavía

-Hablaba de la golpiza que Anna te iba a dar si la atropellabas- soltó una ligera risilla María mientras desasía el abrazo y lo miraba fijamente

-Jajaja ¿Qué?- preguntó Miko algo sorprendido

-Aún la recuerdo, de pequeña era algo brusca- respondió María mientras Miko se reía nerviosamente

-Sí, aun lo recuerdo, de hecho creo que aún tengo moretones

-Pero así la querías- comentó María mientras se sentaba en el comedor junto con Miko -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Confundido, estoy muy confundido –suspiró Miko

-Debió ser muy duro volver a verla

-En realidad no, bueno, al principio no

-¿Al principio?

-Así es, al principio charlamos un poco y todo iba bien hasta que me di cuenta que ella no recuerda nada

-Por nada ¿Te refieres a…?- iba a preguntar María pero Miko la interrumpió

-Sí nana, hablo de mí. Ella no me recuerda

-Imposible…han pasado ya varios años…

-Diez para ser exactos nana

-¿Y qué hiciste? ¿Le contaste la verdad?

-Lo pensé, pero creo que no era el momento de hacerlo todavía nana

-Deberías contárselo Miko, porque si esperas a que sea el momento adecuado podría ser muy tarde

-¿Tú crees nana?- preguntó Miko algo pensativo, quizás ella tenía razón

-Sí, ya que he de suponer que la señorita Anna sigue con los Asakura y déjame decirte que ellos no son de fiar

-¿Por qué dices eso nana?

-Porque si lo fueran ya le habrían contado la verdad y al parecer no lo han hecho y no creo que lo hagan. Ya han pasado diez años desde el accidente, debieron habérselo contado hace mucho. Los Asakura son malas personas, solo buscan su conveniencia

-…-

-Pero me pregunto, ¿Por qué los Asakura albergaron a una huérfana? Ellos tienen muchísimo dinero, además de los dotes que poseen todos sus miembros

-…-

-¿Cuánto les importa Anna? ¿El poder de Anna es tan grande que los Asakura la quieren de aliada? O ¿Por qué…?

-Yoh Asakura es su prometido- suspiró Miko mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa como señal de frustración –Se casarán al cumplir dieciocho años

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- habló María mientras le hacía una señal a Miko de que se levantará y la siguiera

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A buscar tu felicidad

* * *

-¿Cancelar el compromiso?- Yoh abrió los ojos en blanco mientras un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo

-Así es Yoh- contestó su abuela –Y no solo eso, de ser necesario Anna tendrás que dejar de ser una sacerdotisa

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Anna

-No sabemos las intenciones de ese tal Grimm, pero por sus acciones estoy casi segura que necesita el poder que puedes brindarle, eres fuerte Anna, casi tanto o igual que Hao y es por esa razón que no podemos permitir que él obtenga ese poder y lo ocupe cruelmente

-Entiendo…- respondió Anna mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Pero yo no- murmuró Hao mientras fruncía el ceño –Habla de una vez Kino, no le ocultes nada. Ella tiene derecho a saber

-¡Cállate!- gritó Kino mientras lo penetraba con la mirada –No hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir luego

-Soy Hao Asakura, yo no actúo sin pensar. Ella debe saberlo, no puedes negarle ese derecho

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó Anna mirando a Hao, esto no les gustaba para nada

-Le dices tú, o le digo yo. Escoge- comentó Hao mientras miraba a su abuela con seriedad, ya era hora de que las cosas estuvieran claras. Tenía un plan y no iba a fallar

-…- Kino no respondió, no podía…no sabía que decir. Maldito Hao

-Como quieras- sonrió cínicamente Hao –Me agrada que me dejes el trabajo sucio

-Habla de una vez Hao- ordenó Anna mientras se levantaba junto con Yoh y se posicionaba delante de él

-Tienes un hermano Anna- directa la flecha, esa era una cualidad de los Asakura, ellos iban directo al grano

-No es cierto, yo fui hija única- murmuró Anna con los ojos en blanco

-No Anna, tienes un hermano mayor que tu- corrigió Hao mientras se acercaba a ella

-Mientes- murmuró Anna mientras agachaba la cabeza

-No Anna, Hao dice la verdad-

-¡¿Qué?!- pronunció Anna con incredulidad. Nunca pensó escuchar decir a su sensei que Hao tenía razón y mucho menos el hecho de que admitiera el haberle mentido por toda su vida

-Lo siento Anna- murmuó Kino mientras se acomodaba los lentes y se ponía de pie

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Anna mientras apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas en un vago intento por controlarse

\- …- no sabía que responder Kino

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?- contestó fastidiada Anna

-No era el momento adecuado, no estabas lista. No creímos que lo soportarás

-¿Creímos? Todos en esta habitación sabemos que quien toma las decisiones es usted y nadie más. Así que por favor no mienta, ya que a usted eso no le queda–respondió Anna con ironía al mismo tiempo en el que se daba la vuelta para poder mirar fijamente a Kino

-No me hables así chiquilla malcriada, no sabes nada- reprochó Kino mientras se acomodaba los lentes

-¿Yo no sé nada? Por favor, sus nietos son los que no saben nada… ¿Quiere que les cuente a ellos todo lo que platicamos hace un par de horas?

-Cállate Anna

-Por favor sensei ya es hora de dejar de lado la hipocresía. Somos una familia ¿Qué no?- preguntó con ironía Anna mientras sonreía retadoramente –Entre nosotros no hay secretos, o por lo menos eso es lo que usted durante años me repitió y por si no se acuerda, se lo recuerdo

-Cállate Anna- habló entre dientes Kino, no lo iba a poder soportar más si Anna seguía

-¡Me dijo que confiara en usted!- gritó Anna mientras sus ojos le ardían por las lágrimas acumuladas y seguía apretando sus puños con fuerza -¡Me dijo que me quería!

-…-

-Todo era mentira, usted solo me quería para la esposa de su nieto- afirmó Anna mientras sonreía débilmente –Pensé…pensé que usted me consideraba un miembro más de la familia, incluso cuando acepte sin reprochar cuando usted me pidió que yo…

-¡Basta!- impuso Kino, Anna estaba hablando de más

-…- Anna no dijo nada más, estaba furiosa…todo lo que ELLA había hecho para la señora Kino, para el señor Yohmei, para la familia Asakura….era basura. Pero no, NADIE se burlaba de ella y salía ileso…

-Debemos hablar esto en privado Anna- pronunció Kino con imponencia –Largo de aquí los demás

-No pienso irme a ningún lugar anciana- respondió Hao mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿No me oíste mocoso insolente? ¡LARGO!- gritó Kino con todas sus fuerzas

-Si tanto quieres que me vaya, ¡Sácame tu misma!- retó Hao mientras la miraba fijamente, en cambio Yoh no sabía que hacer todo era nuevo para él

-No me retes, porque sabes que no te tengo miedo Hao- contestó Kino indignada

-Entonces ven y sácame- retó Hao mientras se acercaba a ella

-¡¿QUIÉN MIERDA CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ NIETO ESTÚPIDO?!- explotó Kino

-¿AHORA SI SOY TU NIETO? ¡TE RECUERDO QUE TU ME DESTERRASTE MALDITA ANCIANA!- respondió Hao, él estaba enojado. Nadie lastimaba a Anna y mucho menos esa anciana decrépita

-¡TE LO MERECÍAS HAO! ¡ERAS UN MALDITO DEMONIO! –contestó Kino al momento de soltar un bastonazo al piso

-¡LO DICE UNA MALDITA ANCIANA QUE PARECE EL MISMO DIABLO!

-¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARD…! – iba a decir Kino, pero el grito ensordecedor de alguien presente en la habitación la detuvo

-¡CÁLLATE!

Todos se habían quedado en shock ante tal grito, incluso la señora Kino. Pero lo que nadie se espera era lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Luego de aquel grito todos se habían callado, por lo cual la habitación estaba en un silencio sepulcral.

En toda la habitación resonó una bofetada por parte de la señora Kino, causando que el receptor de aquel golpe cayera al suelo por tal impacto.

-¡A mí nadie me calla!- soltó imponente Kino mientras se sobaba su mano ya que ardía por tal golpe –A ver si así aprendes a respetarme…Anna

* * *

-¿A dónde me llevas nana?

-Shhh

-Pero…

-Dije que shhh

Tanto María como Miko se encontraban en el segundo piso de aquella mansión, iban rumbo al ático.

-Naaaana, ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó impaciente Miko

-Ya te lo había dicho Miko, vamos a buscar tu felicidad- respondió alegre María mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban al ático

-Si pero, dudo mucho que mi felicidad se encuentre en un ático- murmuró Miko con algo de ironía

-Confía en mi- contestó María con un sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras -Sígueme

Miko subió después de ella hacía el ático, al llegar ahí se confundió todavía más de lo que ya estaba, pues solo había cajas llenas de cosas viejas y polvo.

-¿Entonces…?- preguntó con un poco de gracia Miko

-Ayúdame a mover estas cajas- ordenó María mientras señalaba un cofre con dos cajas encima de él

-Esta bien

Miko cargó ambas cajas y las quitó de encima del cofre. Al hacer esto se pudo percatar de que el cofre era bonito, parecía un reliquia, era de madera. Esta barnizado y tenía un candado plateado en su manija.

-¿Me puedes explicar que estamos haciendo aquí nana?- preguntó curioso Miko mientras observaba como su nana se agachaba delante del cofre y con una llave, la cual sacó de su delantal, abría el candado del cofre

-Venimos a buscar algo- simplificó ella mientras destapaba el cofre, pero al hacerlo una nube de polvo se elevó

-¿Aparte de polvo?- rió con ganas Miko al hacer esa broma

-Jaja no- contestó María feliz. Le gustaba que su pequeño riera de esa manera

-¿Entonces?

-Buscamos…- decía María mientras revolvía el contenido del cofre buscando un pequeño libro. En unos segundos localizó el objeto deseado –Esto

-¿Un libro?- preguntó decepcionado Miko al tomar el libro entre sus manos

-Es algo más que un libro- respondió orgullosa su nana mientras se ponía de pie y miraba fijamente al joven Miko –Ábrelo

-Mmm…- Miko abrió el libro tal como su nana le había ordenado, pero al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa –N-no puede s-ser…-

-Lo es- sonrió María mientras admiraba la cara de asombro de Miko

-P-pero ¿Cómo?

-Es un secreto

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto nana?- sonrió Miko mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos

-Sí…

-Con esto, lograré recuperarla

-Así es

-Con esto no podré fallarle nana

-Lo sé

-Con esto Anna me recordará

-Así es Miko

-El diario de Anna es mi salvación nana. Con su diario podré hacer que ella me quiera de nuevo…

* * *

La noche era tranquila, era fría pero no como para calarte los huesos. Solo tenía un defecto, y era que la Luna no había salido, esto solo había ocurrido una vez, exactamente hacía 10 años, y 50 segundos. Todo tendría que estar alineado. Sin embargo los Grandes Espíritus habían decidido que esta vez sería diferente, esta vez, ella no moriría en manos de Grimm. Tan solo esta vez, ella podría escoger entre convertirse en Shaman Queen, o estar con el amor de su vida y ser feliz, como la última vez no pudo hacerlo.

Todo dependía de ella, todo dependía de Anna.

**Y a pesar de todo, los Grandes Espíritus estaban seguros de que ella sabría tomar la mejor decisión, aún a pesar de su pasado ella no cometería el mismo error y aunque así fuera, en esta ocasión ellos se encargarían de ayudarla, se lo debían…tanto a ella, como a Hao…**

* * *

Jejeje ¿Hace cuanto no actualizo? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres meses? ¿10 años? xD

La verdad es que de la nada la escuela me absorbió completamente y les juro que no tuve ni un ratito para mi xc, es por eso que ya no actualice para nada durante estos meses.

Pero aquí estoy…¿y saben por que?

Porque…..¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES!

¡Oh SI! Eso significa ¡Capítulo diario! \\(#.#)/! Jajaja okno, quizás no sea capítulo diario, pero intentaré actualizar cada Lunes esta historia y cada miércoles mi segunda historia (Solo un préstamo) y para los que no la conozcan los invito a leerla, esta divertida e intrigante /.\

Bueno sin más plática aburrida (Aunque pienso que nadie lee esto xD) pasaré a la contestación de los reviews

**Sstridnt:** Jejeje ¡Amiga! No he sabido nada de ti xc Jajaja lo sé, Hao es un alma en pena, pero…. Yo nunca dije que Anna sea una mujer prohibida xD todo puede pasar y más conmigo ya que tengo mi mente muy retorcida (en el buen sentido). Pero lo único que te puedo adelantar es que TAL VEZ Hao consiga traer de vuelta a alguien JA JA JA ¿Quién será? Te lo dejo de tarea amiga, por cierto, espero con ansias tu actualización de historias (las tres ehh!)

**Gashicalmy**: Jejeje ¡Hola! ¿Es la primera vez que me dejas reviews? Creo que sí, está bien. Te agradezco de sobre manera el hecho de que leas mi historia y sobre todo que te guste. Me encantaría que me dejarás más reviews C: Te quiero, un beso y cuídate amiga :3

**Yts:** Holi \\(*.*)/ lamento el no haber podido actualizar tan seguido pero estuve atareada con la escuela (si no leíste la parte de arriba (aunque creo que nadie lee esa parte x'D) no actualice por la bendita escuela, pero estoy de vacaciones) pero te prometo que actualizare hasta que entre a clases, osea que actualizaré hasta ¡FEBRERO!  
Por cierto, yo NUNCA de los NUNCA desperdiciaría la historia de Ana, aunque me gustaría aclarar que los capítulos son 100% míos, yo los escribí, yo los pensé, en fin, yo hice todo. Anita me dio la idea pero no he profanado ningunos de los archivos que ella me envió, ya que me gusta la idea de crear nuevas cosas, pero sobre todo me sentiría insatisfecha al saber que la historia no tiene mi toque C: Jajaja fuera de eso xD gracias por tu comentario, me haces feliz al saber que por lo menos una persona lee mi historia

Tambien quería agradecerle a los demás que me habían dejado reviews en los anteriores capítulos, pero creo que me odian porque no he sabido nada de ellos, ellos son:

***papaola**  
***Edy Asakura**  
***Guest**  
***Anna Isabel**  
*** Kimiko Asakura**  
***Annie Santamaria**  
***angel**  
***vivi**  
***Mary**  
***efi 234**  
***Lyly-M**  
***Jung Hye Ae**

A todos ustedes, mil gracias por haber comentado aunque sea una vez y me disculpo si no les siguió agradando la historia ya que bueno, no me han vuelto a comentar XC, lo siento mucho, creo que les fallé u.u

Estas son las preguntas para el siguiente capítulo:

_**¿Qué hará Anna con respecto a la bofetada? ¿Por qué María tenía guardado el diario de Anna? ¿Qué hará Miko con él? ¿Quién es el hermano mayor de Anna? ¿Yoh hará algo? ¿La señora Kino se volvió loca? ¿Hao es bueno? ¿Dónde está Grimm?**_

Esto y más se revelará en el siguiente capítulo ;)

Soy Christal y te deceo un excelente inicio de semana

Bye :3


	9. Un día con Miko Parte 1

Un día con Miko  
(Parte 1)

Era un nuevo día. El sol había salido pero no como normalmente lo hacía, que era con su deslumbrante luz; esta vez aunque brillaba con mucha intensidad parecía un brillo opaco. Solo alguien observador podría ser capaz de observar eso, pero los humanos solo caminaban, se apuraban y trabajaban sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor.

Pero lo que nadie podía imaginarse era que eso era un regalo, aunque más que nada, eso podría considerarse como una advertencia pero ¿Qué advertía?

-Mi regreso - pronunció una sombra mientras se recargaba en el marco de su ventana y observaba intensamente el sol –Espero que disfrutes el tiempo que te queda..._Anna_

* * *

Hacía rato que se había despertado pero quizás por pena o lastima hacía ella misma no se había levantado de la cama. A su parecer ya era de mañana y quisiera o no tendría que levantarse en algún momento o de seguro Miko subiría a ver si todo estaba bien. ¡MIKO! Por poco se olvidaba de ese pequeño detalle.

Había dormido en la casa de él, luego de haber salido huyendo de la mansión Asakura su subconsciente la llevo a un lugar donde se sintiera segura, el cual, a sorpresa de ella había sido la casa de Miko.

-No puedo creer que esté aquí- murmuró Anna para sí misma sin pensar que un chico parado en el umbral la pudiera escuchar

-¿Por qué?

-¡Miko!- gritó Anna asustada mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Perdona si te asusté- pronunció Miko con una sonrisa burlona mientras entraba al cuarto en dirección hacia Anna

-No me asustaste, solo que no creí que fueras a espiarme- respondió ella con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro

-No tienes tanta suerte- rio Miko mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Já- Anna se acomodó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja mientras miraba a Miko -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver porque no bajabas, hacía rato ya te habías despertado

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No pareces la clásica chica dormilona- mintió Miko, debía tener más cuidado con lo que decía

-Si tú lo dices- respondió Anna mientras miraba la sábana –Creo que ya debo irme

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó Miko, aunque cualquiera que hubiera visto el estado en el que Anna se encontraba anoche le hubiera preguntado lo mismo

-Tengo cosas que hacer- acortó Anna mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Al igual que yo- completó Miko mientras la seguía con la mirada –Anna…

-Basta- cortó ella mientras lo miraba, ya sabía lo que le iba a decir y no tenía humor de dar ninguna explicación

-Solo quería decir que en el baño de allá- señaló Miko con su dedo a una puerta del cuarto –Hay ropa limpia que puedes usar, también quería decirte que el desayuno está listo

-…- Anna no dijo nada, ella esperaba otra cosa

-Te espero abajo- comentó Miko al momento de pararse e irse hacía la puerta pero la voz de Anna le hizo detenerse en el marco de la puerta

-Miko…-

-¿Si?- preguntó él sin voltear

-Gracias- dijo Anna mientras volteaba la cara por pena, sin duda casi nunca lo había dicho y no sabía porque le había nacido el sentimiento de agradecerle

-De nada Anna- volteó Miko para darle una sonrisa y guiñarle el ojo para luego salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Asakura, a un par de kilómetros de la casa de Miko se encontraban dos chicos castaños sentados en la habitación frente a frente. Ninguno de los dos había dormido a causa de no saber el paradero de la rubia.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Hao?- preguntó su gemelo menor al ver como su hermano de paraba y se recargaba en la ventana

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hablo de Anna

-¿Qué más? Esperar- respondió Hao mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba

-¡Estás loco! No vino a dormir- contestó Yoh exaltado mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su hermano

-Después de lo de ayer yo tampoco hubiera vuelto

-¿Crees que esté bien?

-Es Anna de quien estamos hablando, ella sabe cuidarse sola- sonrió de medio lado Hao

-Lo sé, pero…- Yoh no pudo decir más, estaba preocupado por Anna pero más que nada estaba preocupado de que ella lo odiara por no haber intervenido ayer en la noche, de verdad lo sentía no había sido su intención el haberse quedado estático pero la situación había sucedido muy rápido

-Deberías calmarte, ella no te odia- explicó Hao mientras seguía mirando el paisaje

-No deberías leer mi mente- le reprochó Yoh a su hermano mayor

-Tus emociones son muy fuertes, es casi inevitable no leerlas

-…-

-…-

-Hao-

-No

-Pero yo…-

-He dicho que no

-¿Por qué?

-No es de tu incumbencia

-Pero quiero saber- le suplicó Yoh a su hermano. ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo pudo saber que le iba a pedir que le contara un poco más sobre Layla? Bueno, había sido por el reishi pero tenía la mínima esperanza de que le dijera que sí

-¿Qué quieres saber?- contestó Hao con la mandíbula bien apretada, el tema de Layla no era fácil para él…la había querido tanto

-Porque la abuela lo mencionó

-…- esa maldita anciana, claro, ayer se le había ocurrido mencionar a Layla con la esperanza de herirlo y lo había logrado

-Ella dijo que…-

-Sé muy bien lo que dijo, pero deberías olvidarlo. No tiene importancia

-Para mí si

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eso tiene que ver con Anna

-…-

-Puedes confiar en mí Hao- sonrió Yoh mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de su hermano –Todo saldrá bien

-Tú y tu estúpida frase- recriminó Hao mientras suspiraba y se daba la vuelta para así poder quitar la mano de su hermano –Tú sabes que Anna es la reencarnación de Layla

-Sí

-Entonces debes de saber que en Anna se encuentra el alma de Layla

-Pero…- iba a decir Yoh pero estaba mudo. Si eso era cierto entonces ahora todo encajaba a la perfección, ahora sabían el motivo de porqué buscaban a Anna

-Al principio, cuando comenzaron a matar a las sacerdotisas lo sospeché pero no fue hasta que Bon vino y la reconoció fue cuando lo comprendí

-…-

-Comprendí que el que estaba buscando a Anna lo hacía para traer de vuelta a _Layla_ y ahí fue cuando descubrí que el jefe de la dichosa orden era Grimm

-¿Traer de vuelta a _Layla_?- preguntó curioso Yoh, eso era algo imposible ya que _Layla_ estaba…

-Muerta, lo sé- completó Hao –pero si es posible.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-En cada uno de nosotros existe una pequeña parte, en la cual están guardadas una miserable parte de todas nuestras vidas pasadas. Si se aprovecha al máximo esa microscópica parte se puede traer de vuelta a esa persona, ocupando el cuerpo actual claro está.

-¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Yoh mareado y un poco confundido por la explicación

-No lo sé

-Entonces ¿Grimm puede traer de vuelta a _Layla_?

-Sí

-¿Cómo?

-Matando a Anna

* * *

Luego de que Miko se fuera Anna entró al baño y tomó una ducha de cinco minutos. Al salir pudo ver como en el mueble del baño había una muda de ropa, la tomo entre sus manos y pudo observar que era nueva. Se trataba de una blusa color crema junto con una falda negra y un par de zapatos de piso color crema.

Se vistió con ello, se miró al espejo y con nervios se decidió a bajar al comedor para desayunar algo.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras se le vino a la mente la fotografía que ayer había visto así que cuando llegó a la foto la miró detenidamente. Era claro que era Miko, pero ¿Quién era la otra chica? Le parecía muy familiar…

-¿Es bonita no?- pronunció una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Anna con curiosidad

-Fue una gran amiga del joven Miko- respondió María con nostalgia mientras miraba la fotografía

-¿Fue?- preguntó Anna con pesadez, ¿Acaso ella estaba muerta?

-Sí

-¿A qué edad murió?

-Murió poco después de haber cumplido 6 años

-Era muy joven- exclamó Anna con algo de lastima

-Así es

-¿Cómo murió?- preguntó Anna

-¡Anna! Hasta que bajas- interrumpió Miko al llegar a las escaleras, dejando así, la pregunta al aire -¿Nana?

-Buenos días Miko- respondió María con cariño mientras lo miraba para luego ver a Anna –Mucho gusto, soy María. Ayer no me pude presentar, lo siento

-Un placer- respondió cortésmente Anna

-Vamos Anna- dijo Miko mientras se acercaba más a ella –Te ves hermosa

-Gracias-

Ambos jóvenes se fueron hacía el comedor y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras esperaban a que María les sirviera el desayuno

-Nana ¿Dónde está mi mamá? Pensé que iba a desayunar conmigo- preguntó Miko mientras María les servía un plato de fruta a cada quien

-Está en su cuarto, no debe tardar- respondió María

-Oh…está bien- pronunció él con poco fuerza

-…- Anna se limitó a meter un trozo de melón a su boca y comer en silencio

-Por cierto joven, ayer lo llamó el joven Roman- comentó María mientras servía el jugo de naranja

-¿Así? ¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo que es urgente que usted vaya a la boutique

-¿Mencionó para qué?

-Solo me dijo que tenía que firmar unos documentos- explicó María

-Está bien nana, no te preocupes- sonrió Miko mientras María le devolvía la sonrisa y se marchaba -¿Te importaría acompañarme Anna?

-No puedo, debo irme- respondió ella cortantemente

-Anna…- suplicó Miko

-Lo siento, pero debo volver a casa

-Estas en ella- murmuró Miko sin dejar que ella escuchara

-Deben estar preocupados- afirmó ella

-Por favor Anna, acompáñame, no te arrepentirás

-No

Miko iba a seguir insistiendo pero se escuchó un golpe seco en el segundo piso seguido de unos gruñidos. Ambos jóvenes voltearon hacia las escaleras intentando decifrar que había sido ese golpe, pero no fue hasta que se escuchó como la madre de Miko lloraba uno de ellos supe qué había sido ese golpe.

Miko se levantó rápidamente y fue corriendo hacía el cuarto de su madre, Anna mientras tanto se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada hasta que se perdió en las escaleras, ¿Qué había sido eso? Al parecer solo había podido oír un llanto de mujer. Ella siguió comiendo mientras pensaba que explicación le diría a Yoh sobre el porqué no volvió a dormir, tal vez le diría que estaba entrenando o algo por el estilo, el verdadero problema sería Hao, él no se tragaría ese cuento…

-¡MIKO DÉJALO!

Se escuchó el grito proveniente de la mamá de Miko mientras Anna pensaba en Hao, al oír eso dejó de pensar y se puso de pie, quería saber que estaba pasando. Caminó hasta el comienzo de las escaleras pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando una persona cayó rodando de las escaleras, era un hombre, debía tener unos cuarenta y tantos años, era moreno, robusto y esta ensangrentado.

-¡Maldito bastardo!- gritó Miko mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Estaba enojado hasta los huesos, sus puños estaban cerrados y en sus nudillos se podía notar claramente que había sangre

Anna estaba en shock, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, cuando vio a Miko así algo en su pecho se contrajo, no entendía por qué pero así era.

Luego de que Miko apareciera, detrás de él apareció su madre junto con su nana. Su madre tenía la cara desecha, tenía moretones y mucha sangre salía de su nariz, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba eso, solo quería alcanzar a Miko pero María la estaba sujetando

-¡Levántate!- le gritó Miko al cuerpo de aquel sujeto mientras le daba una patada en el estómago -¡¿No que muy valiente?! ¡ARRIBA!

-¡MIKO! ¡Ya déjalo!- seguía gritando su madre

-¡Eres un hijo de puta!- le grito en la cara al tipo ese mientras lo sujetaba del cuello y lo obligaba a que lo mirara –Pero esto no se va a quedar así

-¡NOOOO!- estaba histérica su madre

Miko sujetó al tipo del cuello de su camisa ensangrentada y lo arrastró hasta la puerta. La abrió y empujó al hombre afuera sin importarle cómo cayera.

-¡Y NO VUELVAS O TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!- gritó Miko con todas sus fuerzas para luego cerrar su puerta azotándola

* * *

-Anna no ha vuelto- murmuró Yohmei a su esposa con mala cara mientras ella tomaba el té

-¿Y qué?

-No debiste decirle eso, ella es parte de la familia- le reprochó su esposo

-Yo sé lo que hago- acotó Kino mientras se terminaba su té y lo volteaba a ver –Mejor cállate y ve a traerme más té

* * *

Todos se quedaron en silencio luego de aquel portazo, pero no fue hasta que Miko se dio la vuelta viendo como todos los presentes lo miraban rompió el silencio.

-Madre…- pronunció el chico castaño mientras caminaba en dirección hacia ella

María la soltó al ver que su madre quería ir con el chico, la señora Yamato bajó las escaleras y pasando de largo junto a Anna se acercó lentamente hacia su hijo. Miko estaba a punto de llegar delante de ella para poder abrazarla pero justo antes de poder lograrlo su madre le dio una fuerte cachetada

-¡¿Por qué lo corriste de la casa?!- gritó su madre al ver cómo le había volteado la cara a su único hijo

-Madre…- susurró Miko mientras se sostenía la mejilla

-¡CONTESTA!- le exigió su madre

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo que porque?! Él te golpeó- gritó Miko

-No fue así- murmuró su madre –Lo que pasa es que él ha estado muy estresado últimamente, además, me lo merecía

-No puedo creer que digas eso madre- le respondió Miko para luego tomar sus hombros y sacudirlos levemente -¡Reacciona madre! Él no te quiere, solo quiere nuestro dinero

-¡CÁLLATE! No sabes lo que dices

-Madre por favor…-

-¡He dicho que no!- gritó su madre para luego zafarse salvajemente de su agarre -¡Y suéltame!

-¡De acuerdo! Si quieres soportar a ese bastardo por mí está bien- sentenció su hijo –Pero ese perro no va a poder poner un pie en la casa de mi padre

-¡Tambien es mi casa!- reprochó su madre

-Mi padre me la dejó así, así que se hará lo que yo diga

-¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo?- lo retó su madre -¿Mandando a tus fantasmitas a vigilar la casa?

-Se llama Michie y es mi espíritu acompañante- explicó Miko –Y de ser necesario sí madre, lo mandaré a vigilar que se cumplan mis órdenes

-¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz?- le pregunto su madre a punto de llorar a su hijo

-Es que esto no es felicidad madre- respondió Miko – Mi padre nunca hubiera querido esto

-¡¿Y CÓMO SABES LO QUE ÉL HUBIERA QUERIDO?!-gritó su madre -¡POR TU CULPA ÉL SE MURIÓ!- y después de haberle gritado eso último salió corriendo hacía su habitación sin importarle haber lastimado a su ÚNICO hijo

Miko se quedó en shock con los ojos en blanco, ese le había dolido, ¿Acaso era cierto? Su padre había muerto ¿Por su culpa? Su madre no se lo había dicho si no fuese verdad…. Pero tal vez su dolor había hablado. De cualquier manera algo estaba mal, debía descubrirlo…pero antes…¡ANNA! Se había olvidado de ella, ella había presenciado todo eso, mierda, ahora debía tener mal concepto de él.

-Miko…- le habló ella un poco bajo -¿Estás bien?

-…-

-¿Miko?- preguntó Anna con un poco de miedo

-Estoy bien, vámonos- habló él mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía de la casa seguido de Anna

Ambos se subieron al coche de Miko, se colocaron los cinturones y partieron cada uno con la mente ocupada.

-Iré a dejarte a tu casa y luego me iré- explicó Miko mientras Anna lo miraba intensamente

-No

-¿No?- preguntó Miko curioso

-No, quiero acompañarte a donde vayas- respondió Anna mientras se sonrojaba y volteaba la cara evitando la mirada de él

En ese momento Miko recordó un fragmento del diario de Anna _"Ese niño raro llamado Miko me inspira a hablar con claridad….nunca más deberé callarme lo que siento junto a él, yo quisiera acompañarlo a donde él vaya…" _sonrió para sí mismo y solo le contestó:

-Siempre estaré contigo Anna


	10. Un día con Miko Parte 2

_**Un día con Miko **_  
_**(Parte 2)**_

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

-...-

-Miko...

-Anna, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero hablar

-Está bien, yo solo...-

-Lo sé, solo quieres ayudar pero enserio, no quiero hablar- respondió el chico mientras conducía por el pueblo rumbo a la ciudad. Realmente no quería hablar sobre eso, había sido algo duro para él el haber escuchado como su madre le echaba la culpa de la muerte de su padre, se suponía que su padre había muerto por un infarto al corazón, o eso era lo que le habían dicho cuando era niño por eso era que no entendía que quería decir su madre cuando le dijo que era su culpa

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella mientras volteaba la cara fijando su vista en la ventanilla del automóvil, sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo, pues hacía poco a ella le habían hecho exactamente lo mismo. No era fácil el hecho de escuchar palabras tan frías de la boca de alguien a quien aprecias

-No te disculpes- le habló Miko mientras le tomaba la mano a ella y le daba un beso para llamar su atención. Él sabía que ella NUNCA se disculpaba y si lo hacía era porque de verdad lo sentía. No quería ser grosero con ella y mucho menos hacerla sentir mal pero él tenía que aclarar su mente primero

-...- Anna sonrió inesperadamente al recibir ese beso en su mano, Miko le hacía sentir muchas cosas, seguridad, protección, cariño, amistad y tan solo llevaba un día de conocerlo. Realmente le intrigaba mucho ese muchacho, ella sentía muy en el fondo que lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba recordar si lo había visto antes, quizás por eso también aceptó pasar el día con él, necesitaba saber más sobre él, sobre su vida, su forma de pensar y de ver la vida.

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado venir conmigo

-Quería ver cómo te ganas la vida- respondió ella mientras se soltaba del agarre por parte del chico y lo miraba fijamente

-Jajaja bueno, espero no decepcionarte

-Eso depende

-¿De qué?

-Del tipo de trabajo que tengas, solo espero que no seas un striper -rió ella mientras miraba como Miko se sonrojaba y sonreía

-Jajaja no estas ni un poco cerca- contestó Miko mientras daba vuelta hacía la derecha rumbo a un gran edificio dorado

-Que alivio, ya me estaba preocupando de adonde me estabas llevando

-Tranquila, aunque no es malo ser un striper, no trabajo en eso. Mi trabajo es más formal, incluso podría decirse que es aburrido

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que no es lo mío

-¿Entonces porque te dedicas a eso?- cuestionó ella

_-Porque es lo correcto_

_-¿Lo correcto para quien?_

_-Para todos, no creo que lo entiendas Anna_\- respondió Miko seriamente mientras se detenía en un semáforo

Anna se quedó muda, eso le había dicho exactamente a Hao y curiosamente él le había respondido algo parecido. ¡Ella mejor que nadie lo entendía! pero no podía decírselo a él. No podía contarle acerca de su "familia" o acerca de su pasado, si lo hacía lo metería en serios problemas y él no se lo merecía.

Después de eso nadie dijo nada más durante el trayecto, ambos tenían mucho en qué pensar, ellos sabían que algo más que una simple casualidad los unía, quizás era el destino o quizás eran los grandes espíritus, pero dependía de ellos el seguir unidos o separarse. Cada uno tenía curiosidad acerca del otro. Anna quería saber porqué Miko le provocaba tantas emociones con apenas un día de conocerlo, en cambio Miko quería saber que había sido de Anna después de tanto tiempo de no verla. Ambos chicos sabían que esta era su oportunidad para poder indagar acerca del otro y ninguno la iba a desaprovechar.

* * *

-52..53..54..55..56..- contaba un chico castaño mientras hacía sentadillas -..59..¡Mierda! -gritó al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado...de nuevo. Era la quinta vez que contaba mal, ahora debía comenzar desde el principio

Luego de haber tenido esa plática con Hao, él salió enojado y frustrado de la casa en dirección a la cascada para hacer algo de ejercicio con la esperanza de distraerse un poco pero no lo logró. Cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más presente el recuerdo que tenía sobre la charla con Hao, no estaba tranquilo, su prometida corría gran peligro, la querían matar y a nadie le importaba.

-Te equivocas

-¿Por que lo dices?- gruñó Yoh mientras se sentaba a ver a la persona que había llegado

-Porque Anna sí me importa- le respondió Hao al momento de darle la espalda a su hermano y dirigirse hacía la cascada

-¿Entonces porque no haces nada?- le preguntó Yoh al momento de ponerse de pie y acercarse un poco a su hermano -¡Ella está allá afuera sola! ¡Está en peligro!

-Te equivocas Yoh

-Oh no, él no se equivoca- contestó una tercera persona la cual se había unido a la conversación sin avisar. Era un chico de al parecer 16 años, robusto, de pecho amplio, fornido, bien parecido, de pelo gris, estaba vestido con un traje negro junto con una camisa blancay unos zapatos negros bien lustrados -Ella se encuentra en peligro

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hao con la cara seria mientras lo miraba fijamente

-He venido a saludarte- sonrió cínicamente aquel chico -Hace tanto tiempo que no nos hemos visto, ¿Cuanto ha pasado? ¿500 o 600 años?

-¿A qué has venido?

-Ya te lo dije, he venido a saludar a mi mejor amigo, ¿Acaso no puedo?- preguntó con burla él chico

-No soy tu mejor amigo- contestó Hao con una mueca de malestar muy notable. Yoh él cual era presente de aquella charla no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, así que estaba con una cara neutral mientras miraba a aquel chico

-Jajaja lo sé- respondió el otro chico mientras se acercaba más a Hao -En realidad te he estado buscando

-...-

-Que fácil fue encontrarte...- explicaba el chico mientras se acercaba a Hao para quedar frente a él -...Hao

-No me escondía...- respondió Hao al chico, llamándolo por su nombre -...Grimm

* * *

Luego de unas calles más Miko se estacionó enfrente de una joyería, era la más prestigiosa de todo Izumo, sus joyas eran las más exquisitas, además de tener modelos únicos. Anna no entendía que hacía allí, pero al ver que Miko se bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta ella no tuvo opción más que bajarse del coche también.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Tu querías ver a qué me dedicaba ¿no?- respondió Miko antes de entrar a la tienda para luego abrir la puerta como señal hacía ella indicándole que entrara

-¿Eres empleado de aquí?- cuestionó ella luego de haber entrado a la lujosa tienda

-Algo así- respondió Miko mientras se rascaba la cabeza con algo de pena -En realidad soy el dueño

Anna se quedó muda, ella sabía que su familia tenía algo de dinero pues había visto su casa, pero nunca se imaginó de qué tan importante era el apellido Yamato en Izumo.

-Ven, sígueme- le pidió Miko mientras caminaba por la tienda hacia una puerta blanca ubicada en el fondo de la tienda

Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a seguirlo. En el trayecto pudo notar como todas las personas lo saludaban con un "Buenos días jefe" o "Buenos días señor", otras personas sonreían y le decían "Que gusto verlo señor" incluso algunas chicas descaradas le decían "Que bien se ve hoy señor" o "Hoy amaneció muy guapo señor", eso le provocaba un dolor estomacal tremendo a Anna. Al llegar a la puerta ambos entraron y ella pudo ver como varias personas se encontraban trabajando en distintas mesas, la habitación era blanca y muy espaciosa, al parecer todos estaban esperando a Miko pues en cuanto entró todo mundo volteó en dirección hacía él y suspiraron de alivio.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta un joven muy apuesto se acercó a Miko para decirle algo al oído mientras él asentía levemente. Luego de que Miko pronunciara un "ahora voy" se dio vuelta hacía Anna para decirle algo.

-Anna, debo atender un asunto urgente- le explicó Miko -Pero mientras tanto puedes caminar por toda la tienda si quieres, no seas tímida en pedir algo. ¡Elena! -gritó el chico para lo cual una chica joven apareciera en unos segundo junto a Miko

-¿Sí señor?- preguntó la chica

-Ella es Anna- le presentó el joven -Te la encargo mucho, estaré en mi oficina ocupado resolviendo algunos asuntos. Ella tiene permitido ir por toda la tienda y tomar todo lo que desee. Quiero que le muestres la tienda entera

-Claro señor, se hará como usted lo ordena- respondió Elena velozmente captando todas las instrucciones de su JEFE

-Anna, no tardaré, te lo prometo- sonrió Miko para luego tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella para después retirarse a su oficina, dejando a Anna en manos de Elena

-Muy bien señorita, ¿A donde quisiera ir primero?

* * *

En ese momento Yoh Asakura entendió todo, delante de él se encontraba Grimm, el responsable de la muerte de las sacerdotizas, el responsable de querer matar a Anna. Al fin lo conocía, él había pensado que Grimm era más viejo, pero al parecer era de su edad. Ahora que lo pensaba debía matarlo, si él mataba a Grimm nadie lastimaría a Anna...era su oportunidad

-No lo hagas- susurró Hao, el cual había leido la mente de su hermano

-Esta es la oportunidad perfecta- contestó de igual manera Yoh sin perder de vista a Grimm

-Te matará si lo intestas- le explicó Hao

-¡Oh vamos! Déjalo Hao, si quiere matarme que lo intente- se burlo Grimm al oír su charla

-Te apuesto que no fallaré- le retó Yoh

-¿Entonces porque no lo intentas?- le respondió Grimm mientras extendía los brazos

-¿Qué quieres Grimm?

-Venía a agradecerte tu mensaje de la otra vez- explicaba Grimm -Claro que también quería venir personalmente a responder tu agradable mensaje

-..- Hao se quedó estático mientras Grimm caminaba hasta posarse junto a Hao con el motivo de susurrarle algo a él

-Tienes razón, ella nunca me amó- recordó el mensaje -Y fue por eso que la maté

Eso calentó a Hao más de lo que Grim esperaba, ya que sin darse cuenta Hao lo tomó del cuello mientras lo apretaba fuertemente y sus ojos mostraban toda su furia interna. Cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera asustado pero él no, Grimm solo soltó una carcajada.

-Tranquilo Hao- dijo Grimm -No he venido a pelear

-Hermano...- intentaba decir Yoh mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Hao para evitar que su hermano hiciera algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse -No lo hagas

-Deberías escuchar a tu hermano- decía Grimm al momento de soltarse del agarre de Hao

-No te la llevarás- afirmó Hao con la mandíbula bien apretada, revelando el motivo por el cual Grimm se encontraba allí

-Veo que aún posees el reishi- alagó falsamente Grimm a Hao -Ahora entiendo a Bon

-Pues sí, aún poseo el reishi es por eso que sé tus verdaderas intenciones

-¿Y qué? ¿Tu crees que porque sabes mis planes los podrás arruinar? Te equivocas Hao

-El equivocado eres tú- respondió Yoh con furia -No podrás llevartela

-Yoh Asakura- pronunció con burla Grimm para centrar su mirada en él -¿Y tú piensas impedírmelo? No me hagas reír. Ni siquiera sabes en donde se encuentra _Layla_

-Se llama Anna- replicó Yoh con cara seria

-No por mucho, muy pronto será _Layla_\- sonrió con orgullo Grimm

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Yoh -No podrás hacerlo

-¿Y quien te dijo que lo haría yo?- cuestionó Grimm a Yoh

-¿Entonces quien?

-Creo que ese deberías preguntárselo a tu hermano- le contestó a Yoh

-Hao no sería capaz de hacer algo así- negó Yoh frenéticamente defendiendo a su hermano

-Eres muy inocente- dijo Grimm para luego acercarse a Yoh -Dime ¿Nunca has pensado en porque Hao está ayudando a Anna?

-...- Yoh solo negó con la cabeza

-Pues es sencillo, él necesita que Anna sea fuerte...-

-¡CÁLLATE!- gritó Hao interrumpiendo a Grimm

-...para que él pueda...- seguía Grimm ignorando a Hao

-¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARÁS!- se exaltó Hao

-Traer de vuelta a Layla- finalizó Grimm para luego sonreír descaradamente

* * *

-Me da igual- respondió Anna mientras se encogía de hombros

-Si me permite recomendarle un lugar me agradaría llevarla a ver las joyas de colección- respondió Elena con suma educación

-¿Colección?- preguntó Anna

-Sí señorita, el joven Miko ha estado trabajando en una nueva colección, la cual saldrá a la venta muy pronto- sonrió orgullosa Elena

-Me gustaría verla

-Lo que usted diga señorita- pronunció Elena -Sigame

Anna solo asintió y se limitó a seguir a la empleada hacía el segundo piso. Elena guió a Anna hacía una habitación la cual se encontraba resguardada por dos guardaespaldas fornidos al igual que un sistema avanzado de seguridad.

-Seguro te preguntarás porque tenemos tanta seguridad ¿Verdad?- le preguntó Elena a Anna

-Me da igual

-Jejeje claro, pero de todas formas te lo explicaré. Lo que pasa es que el valor total de toda la colección esta alrededor de los treinta y siete mil millones de dólares y solo consta de ocho piezas en total ¿Es sorprendente verdad?

-La verdad un poco- le respondió Anna a la empleada

Elena sonrió y le dijo a los guardaespaldas que las dejaran pasar que era una orden directa del jefe. Sin objetar, el guardaespaldas numero uno abrió la puerta con su tarjeta de acceso y las dejó pasar para luego cerrar con llave la puerta de nuevo.

-Ven, te mostraré la colección

-Ok

La empleada sacó de una caja fuerte varios estuche, ocho para ser precisos. La colección constaba de tres collares, dos pulceras, un brazalete, un par de aretes y lo que más destacaba era un anillo. Cada joya era única y exquisita en realidad, todas fueron creadas y fabricadas en persona por Miko.

Anna fijó su vista en el anillos el cual se encontraba en su cajita, iba a tomar la caja pero Elena fue más rápida y la tomó primero.

-Esta creación de la corporación Yamato nos presenta un anillo de compromiso con los brazos del aro en forma de malla, con un diamante central a elegir entre tallas redondas o princesa- le dijo la empleada a Anna con un tono de vendedora mientras mostraba el anillo sin sacarlo de su caja -El brillante central del anillo tiene un peso mínimo de entre 25 y 20 quilates según elección, además de dos diamantes gemelos TMYSN en la base.

Anna miraba embelesada al anillo, era muy fino y exquisito, quería tocarlo pero Elena seguía explicando datos sobre el anillo.

-El brillante central puede elegirse en talla princesa y está disponible en oro blanco y platino- sonrió Elena muy orgullosa de su perfecta explicación -En verdad es una joya muy extravagante y altamente costosa

-¿Puedo probármelo?- preguntó Anna dejando de mirar el anillo para poder mirar a los ojos a Elena

-No, lo siento mucho- respondió Elena con algo de pena -Nadie tiene permitido tocar estas joyas, ni siquiera yo. Fueron órdenes del señor Yamato

-Pero él dijo que yo podía pedir lo que quisiera- respondió altaneramente Anna

-Lo sé, pero este anillo está prohibido tocarlo- repitió Elena seriamente -Ni siquiera tú chiquilla maleducada

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así?

-Soy Elena Wood, la mano DERECHA del señor Yamato- respondió Elena con mucho orgullo y arrogancia enfatizando la palabra "derecha"

-¿Y tú sabes quien soy yo?

-No, pero tengo una idea

-¿Así?- alzó una ceja Anna mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Sí, sé que eres una vividora. Solo buscas la fortuna y el prestigio del Señor Yamato. He conocido a muchas de tu clase- escupió las últimas palabras Elena llenas de rencor y odio

-¿Mi clase? ¿Y cuál según tú es mi clase?

-La más baja por supuesto, solo eres una perra barata. incluso podría apostar a que eres una maldita put...-

-¡ELENA!- gritó fuertemente una persona parada en el marco de la puerta

-S-señoor M-MMiko- palideció Elena al ver a su jefe ahí parada con una cara seria

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Anna?!- le gritó Miko mientras cerraba fuertemente los puños

-P-perdone señor, pero es que l-la señorita quería probarse el anillo y-y usted nos había ordenado que nadie podía tocarlo

-Con eso no respondes a mi pregunta Elena

-Es que ¡Señor! Ella tuvo la culpa, se cree que tiene derechos y no es nadie aquí

-Te equivocas- respondió Miko mientras se acercaba hacía Anna y se posicionaba junto a ella -Anna es mi prometida y para tu información ese anillo es especialmente para ella, es su anillo de compromiso

-...- Elena solo abrió completamente los ojos al igual que la boca

Anna en cambio seguía neutral pero solo por fuera, ya que por dentro estaba igual o incluso más sorprendida que Elena, ella sabía que no era cierto y también sabía que Miko lo hacía para darle una lección a esa maldita bastarda que osó llamarla perra barata, quizás por eso ella le siguió el juego.

-Lo siento mucho señor, yo no sabía, le pido una disculpa

-A mí no es a quien le debes una disculpa. Discúlpate con Anna

-Lo siento mucho señorita Anna- agachó la cabeza al momento de pedir disculpa

En ese mismo momento Anna se acercó hasta quedar cerca de ella para poder decirle algo.

-Ahora lárgate de mi maldita empresa- le dijo muy cerca del oído -Por que como sabes, soy la futura esposa de Miko por lo tanto soy la futura dueña de esta empresa. Así que lárgate y no vuelvas

Elena volteó a ver a Miko con la esperanza de que él dijera algo para ayudarla pero al ver la expresión de su jefe perdió totalmente la esperanza

-Está bien- y luego se retiró mientras le caía una lágrima por la mejilla

* * *

-¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Yoh?- preguntó Grimm luego de haberle confesado la verdad -Ahora dime ¿Quien es el malo de la historia?

-...- Yoh no dijo nada, solo se mantenía callado y con la cabeza hacía abajo

-Bueno, creo que mi trabajo está hecho, ahora me retiro, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Nos estaremos viendo- dijo Grimm para después darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar hasta que escuchó un grito el cual hizo que se detuviera

-¡Espera!- gritó Yoh aún sin alzar la cabeza -Gracias

-No lo hice por tí- respondió Grimm -Lo hice por mi hermana

-¿Tu hermana?- preguntó Yoh mientras alzaba su cabeza por semejante sorpresa

-Sí, Anna es mi hermana y, aunque no lo parezca yo la quiero- sonrió Grimm pero como estaba de espaldas ninguno de los Asakura pudo verlo -Por lo mismo no iba a dejar que ningún idiota le hiciera daño

-Gracias por abrirme los ojos, te prometo que yo cuidaré de Anna

-Más te vale hacerlo, porque si no lo haces su hermano mayor te romperá cada uno de tus huesos. Saluda a Anna de mi parte, nos vemos Hao- y sin decir más Grimm se fue en una nube hecha de humo color lila

Toda era un silencio incómodo, nadie hablaba. Ahora que Yoh sabía la verdad no iba a dejar nadie le pusiera una mano encima a su prometida, ni sus abuelos, ni Hao...ni siquiera Grimm. Él no se tragó ni si quiera una palabra de toda esa mierda que Grimm le dijo ¿Hermana? Mis calzones, él era el enemigo y seguiría siéndolo, le dijera lo que le dijera. Lo único que faltaba ahora era encontrar a Anna y llevársela lejos de todos y de todo.

-Eso no solucionará nada y lo sabes

-¿Cómo puedes hablarme después de todo esto?- preguntó Yoh completamente furioso

-Todo lo que ese idiota dijo es mentira- explicaba Hao

-Júralo- le retó Yoh al momento de voltear a mirar a su hermano -Mírame a los ojos y dime que todo lo que dijo Grimm era mentira

Hao lo miró a los ojos y durante una milésima de segundo pudo ver cómo Yoh le exigía con la mirada la verdad...y, la verdad no podía ser dicha aún, pues corría el riesgo de que si Yoh se enterara de la verdad querría participar causando que Grimm se enterara y su plan se fuera a la mierda. No, de este plan dependía la vida de Anna, todo estaba bien calculado y aunque le doliera no le podía decir a su hermano la verdad que tanto quería escuchar.

Su plan sí era traer de vuelta a Layla, pero no por el motivo que pensaba Yoh. Su motivo era uno que beneficiaría a todos, incluyendo a Anna, ya que aunque nadie supiera ni lo sospechara, Anna era algo más que una sacerdotiza, ella era una descendiente legítima de nada más y nada menos que la suprema. La suprema era la bruja más poderosa de todas, era la reina de entre las brujas. Por la sangre de Anna corría sangre real, era por eso que el la estaba entrenando. él sabía que Anna podría llegar a ser la siguiente suprema y así poder volverse aún más poderosa y poder era lo único que él necesitaba.

Cuando se enteró de que alguien estaba cazando a las sacerdotizas él pidió una sola cosa con tal de ayudar a Anna y los Asakura no dudaron en dársela, pero ¿Que había sido esa cosa? ¡Fácil! Él les había pedido un rosa blanca. Aunque sus abuelos lo tacharon de loco y psicópata se la concedieron, pero lo que no sabían era que esa rosa no era cualquier rosa, tenía un poder especial pero solo él lo sabía ya que fue él mismo el que plantó ese rosal en el patio de esa mansión hacía unos 500 años.

La mitad de su plan estaba hecho, ahora solo había que quitar a alguien del camino y ese alguien era su hermano.

-Te lo juro


	11. Un plan para todos

_**U**__**n **__**plan para todos**_

* * *

La mitad de su plan estaba hecho, ahora solo había que quitar a alguien del camino y ese alguien era su hermano.

-Te lo juro

-Esta bien Hao- respondió Yoh seriamente para luego sonreír como siempre lo hacía -Si no te molesta quiero seguir entrenando

-¿Para qué? No está Anna para obligarte a hacerlo

-Por lo mismo debo entrenar, porque sino lo hago cuando ella vuelva me golpeará

-Como quieras- respondió Hao dudando un poco sobre la explicación de su hermano pero bueno, era Yoh, así que decidió dejarlo solo -Tengo cosas que hacer, volveré para cenar con ustedes

-De acuerdo

-Yoh, está demás decirte que no hagas ninguna estupidez mientras no estoy ¿Verdad?- preguntó Hao mientras veía como su hermano se sentaba en el suelo para continuar haciendo sentadillas

-No te preocupes, no haré nada estúpido- sonrió Yoh esforzándose todo lo posible para que su sonrisa se viera normal, aunque no lo era

-Bien- dijo Hao mirando su sonrisa, se veía igual a la que él usa diario pero tenía un toque forzado aunque quizás solo era su imaginación

El Asakura mayor no dijo nada más y se retiro llamando al espíritu de fuego para poder volar por todo Izumo en dirección hacia el bosque en busca de alguien. Era hora de poner su plan en marcha, la mitad ya estaba lista, ahora con la ayuda de la rosa blanca que poseía todo el tiempo bajo su poncho lograría convencer a aquella bruja a ayudarlo.

Yoh vio cómo su hermano se iba por los cielos en el espíritu de fuego y cuando estuvo lo suficiente lejos como para poder verlo desapareció su sonrisa de su rostro. ¿Acaso todo el mundo creía que él era un estúpido? ¡Pues no lo era! Se sentía traicionado por su familia, por Hao, por sus abuelos e incluso por sí mismo. Él sabía que todo el mundo tenía un plan así que ¿Por que él no iba a tener uno? Lo primero era encontrar una manera para no dejar que Hao leyera sus pensamientos o si no nada de lo que planeara funcionaría. Sabía que se necesitaba el reishi para hacer un escudo mental pero él no lo tenía, solo una persona había sido capaz de hacer ese tipo de escudos sin tener el reishi. Debía buscarla y pedirle que le enseñara a hacerlo pero sin levantar sospecha alguna.

-Pero ¿En dónde está mi abuela?

* * *

Hao no tuvo noción del tiempo, se había distraído en observar la rosa. Pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que pasar hace 500 años para poder plantar aquel rosal…

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

Hao Asakura se encontraba caminando tranquilamente durante la tarde por el jardín de su mansión. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, había un sol abrumador pero también había un aire muy fresco. Todo era pasto fresco, ni una sola flor se encontraba allí… realmente se respiraba…

-Soledad

-Que gusto verte por aquí- Hao sonrió mientras se acercaba a la chica

-También me da gusto Hao

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que estarías con Grimm- preguntó Hao con una mueca de malestar

-Grimm está ocupado planeando la boda- respondió ella son una tristeza palpable

-Si no quieres casarte no tienes por qué hacerlo

-¿Acaso el padrino de bodas me está pidiendo que huya con él?- preguntó la chica con una ceja alzada

-Sí

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo hacerlo

-¿Por qué no, _Layla_?- preguntó Hao con los puños cerrados mientras veía como ella caminaba con los ojos cerrados respirando el aire fresco

-¿Sabes? A este lugar no le vendría mal un par de flores

Hao suspiró con cansancio, cada vez que él hacía la misma pregunta ella le cambiaba el tema. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirle el juego.

-Tienes razón, he pensado en plantar algo pero todavía no se qué

-Quedaría bien un rosal- sonrió _Layla_ mientras sacaba una bolsa llenas de semillas se rosa

-Sí, me gustaría un rosal- respondió Hao luego de ver el saco de semillas

-Estas semillas son especiales- contaba _Layla_ mientras sacaba unas cuantas y las depositaba en la mano de Hao

-¿Por qué?

-Porque contienen mi esencia- respondía ella mientras veía como Hao se quedaba pálido –Es enserio, dentro de estas semillas se encuentra parte de mi esencia

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Cuando era niña mi madre decía que cuando una persona le regalaba unas semillas al amor de su vida, en éstas se quedaba la esencia de dicha persona. Ya sabes, para que acompañen al ser amado y toda esa bola de ridiculeces- respondió _Layla_ mientras rolaba sus ojos color miel

-¿Entonces me amas?- preguntó Hao algo anonadado

-Ya te lo dije, no lo repetiré- sentenció ella con una sonrisa burlona –Así que espero que cuides bien de este rosal o te patearé el trasero

-No será necesario cuidarlo yo solo

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque sé que mi destino es estar junto a ti, podremos cuidarlo juntos- sonrió Hao mientras tomaba la mano de ella

-¿Sabes Hao? El destino es algo extraño nunca se sabe cómo van a resultar las cosas…- decía ella al momento de tomar la mano de él para luego posarla en su pecho, justo en donde debería ir su corazón -… pero si mantienes tu mente y corazón abiertos, te prometo que encontrarás tu destino algún día

-Te prometo que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos- sonrió Hao dulcemente mientras veía como ella se sonrojaba. Así era ella, era dulce, inteligente, ágil, hostil y poco sociable pero así la quería

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-No fallaré a esa promesa- dijo Hao en voz alta para él mismo mientras seguí mirando la rosa con una sonrisa dulce

* * *

Yoh caminó hacía su casa y al llegar buscó como loco a su abuela pero, no la encontró. Suponía que debía estar en el templo rezando como de costumbre lo hacia, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia allá. Durante el trayecto intentaba hacer la excusa perfecta para pedirle a su abuela a que le enseñara a realizar el escudo. Su abuela era astuta, si quería tener éxito todo debía ser preciso, sin miedo.

No tardó mucho en llegar al templo. Entró y vio a su abuela hincada delante de un altar. Yoh sabía que a su abuela no había que interrumpirla durante su rezo, así que decidió sentarse a esperar que ella terminara, pero ella no lo dejó.

-¿Qué quieres Yoh?- preguntó la anciana Kino aún de espaldas

-Quería pedirte un favor abuela

-¿Qué favor?- cuestionó Kino al momento de voltear a verlo

-Quiero que me enseñes a hacer un escudo mental- contestó decidido Yoh mientras mantenía una cara seria

-¿Para que?- si hubiera una regla no escrita sobre los Asakura sería que ellos no se andan con rodeos y Kino lo demostraba en este momento

-Lo necesito

-No

-Abuela, tienes que ayudarme

-Dame una sola razón

-Si no lo haces no duraré en el torneo- se excusó Yoh al ver la cara de su abuela

-¿De que hablas?- Kino estaba confundida

-He estado pensando sobre el torneo y creó que yo también debería saber realizar un escudo mental ya que, aunque buscan a Anna estoy seguro que ellos quitaran a todo el que intente protegerla y tu sabes que yo lo haré sin dudar, por eso te pido que me enseñes a hacerlo

-¿Y por que yo? Deberías pedírselo a Hao- decía Kino seriamente, algo no cuadraba en esa explicación

-Hao está demasiado ocupado entrenando a Anna, no hay tiempo que perder. Además, creí que tu serias mucho mejor maestra que Hao- retó Yoh a su abuela dando justo en el clavo ya que había lastimado el orgullo de su abuela

-¡Claro que soy mucho mejor que tu estúpido hermano!- grito Kino al momento de pararse -Mañana mismo empezaremos, pero debo advertirte una cosa

-¿Qué?

-No será fácil

-No lo espero

Kino sonrió discretamente, se puso de pie y salió caminando del templo.

* * *

Junto a una ventana se encontraba Bon, él estaba caminando en círculos. Estaba preocupado, su amo no estaba. Luego de haber cumplido con éxito su trabajo había vuelto para darle la buena noticia, pero al volver al castillo él no estaba. Lo había intentado buscar mediante su furyoku pero no logró hacerlo. Había escondido su esencia.

Grimm no hacia eso, él era fuerte pero se suponía que tenían un plan. Algo debería estar mal, antes de que Bon siguiera atormentándose su amo entró por la puerta.

-Bon- saludo cortésmente Grimm

-Mi señor, lo he estado buscando- admitió el chico seriamente -Pensé que le había ocurrido algo terrible

-Fui a visitar a mi mejor amigo- admitió Grimm como si fuera lo más normal de mundo

-P-pero señor…- intentaba decir Bon pero tenía los ojos en blanco

-Sé lo que estas pensando, pero lo hice porque tenía que separar a los gemelos. Si están separados no son un peligro para mi

-Tiene razón mi señor

-Fui a llenarle la cabeza de estupideces a Yoh, ahora él duda de su propio hermano

-Si me permite aconsejarle algo mi señor, yo creo que deberíamos aprovecharnos de eso

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó Grimm algo curioso

-Hoy vi a la señorita _Layla_ con el joven Miko. Al parecer ella paso la noche en su casa, creó que si separamos a los gemelos Asakura de ella será mucho más fácil matarla- sonrió Bon con cierta maldad

-Ella no morirá, la necesito con vida, ya te lo dije

-…-

-Para traer de vuelta a _Layla_ es necesario que ella siga con vida

-Lo entiendo señor- se disculpó Bon

-Aunque tu plan no suena mal, deberemos separar a los Asakura de ella

-Sólo que no sé como mi señor

-Es simple, para eso nos vendría bien tener de nuestro lado a Miko Yamato. Él quiere a Layla, lo único que debemos hacer es hacerle creer que si nos ayuda a alejar a los Asakura, él podrá quedarse con _Layla_…

-Y luego se deshará de él

-Exacto, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado. Él no es un idiota, será difícil convencerlo

-Yo puedo ir mi señor- se ofreció Bon con una sonrisa retorcida

-No, debe ir alguien con más tacto. Busca a Darko y explicale su misión

-Está bien señor

-También quiero que busques a los demás, muy pronto comenzará el torneo y los necesitaré

-Claro mi señor

-¿Qué pasó con el asunto que te encargue?

-Ya está listo- sonrió Bon

-¿Justo como te lo pedí?- Grimm alzó una ceja

-Si amo, se cambio el rosal de la mansión Asakura justo como usted lo ordeno

-¿Y pusieron el repuesto?

-Sí amo, nadie notó que lo cambiamos hace semanas

-Te felicitó. Ahora sólo es cosa de esperar a que Hao intente traer de vuelta a _Layla_, lastimando a Anna irremediablemente

-Pero señor, ¿Eso no afectaría su plan?- preguntó Bon algo alarmado

-Al contrario, eso nos beneficiaría bastante

-Como usted ordene señor, me retiro- dijo para luego hacer una reverencia y marcharse del lugar para realizar todo lo que su amo quería

Grimm se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo el cual se encontraba en aquella habitación. Se posicionó delante de él y alzando una de sus manos tocó gentil mente el espejo.

-Esto sería diferente si no te hubieras enamorado de él, _Layla_\- pronunció Grimm con una tristeza palpable en su rostro. Tenía un nudo en su garganta, aún dolía, pero no por eso iba a tentarse el corazón para obtener lo que quería. Él no era malo, ella lo había hecho malo. Su desamor causó que su alma se pudriera. Ahora era turno de ella…

* * *

-Te pido una disculpa, eso no debió pasar- se disculpó Miko al momento de mirarla con tristeza

-Tienes razón, no debió pasar- ella estaba enojada

-Lo lamento- volvió a pedir perdón Miko al momento de bajar su mirada. Se sentí pésimo pero no era principalmente por Elena, sino porque habían pasado muchas cosas. Había golpeado a un hombre, su madre lo odiaba, ahora era el culpable de la muerte de su padre y ahora la que se SUPONÍA era su mano derecha había ofendido a su querida Anna. Tenía ganas de arrancarse su cabello con sus propias manos.

-Tranquilo- sonrió ella al momento de sujetar su mentón para hacer que él la mirara. Ella sabía que esta mañana había sido dura para él. Había perdido a su madre y ahora a su mano derecha.

Anna podía sentir cómo se encontraba Miko, él estaba confundido, triste, enojado, feliz, impotente y frustado. Durante todo el camino le había querido preguntar algo, tal vez este era el momento.

-Entonces ¿Eres un Shaman?-

-¿Eh?- dijo Miko confuso pero con una mirada de "ya te lo dije" por parte de Anna él reaccionó -¡Ah! Sí

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?- preguntó ella enojaba mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Creí que ya lo sabías

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Porque escondí nuestras esencias- respondió Miko alzando los hombros como si fuera lo más noooormal del mundo

-¿Qué?- ella en cambio puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora entendía porque ni Yoh ni Hao la habían encontrado -¿Cuándo?

-Ayer…- Miko estaba algo confundido -¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

-No

-Mmmh, entonces te contaré lo sucedido…- decía Miko mientras recordaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

-¡Nana! Ya llegué- gritó Miko al momento de entrar a su casa, desde la puerta que era donde se encontraba había visto como María salía de la cocina con una sonrisa

-Me alegro mi niño- ella acarició la cara del chico una vez que se había parado delante de él -¿Cómo te fue?

-De maravilla, creo que mañana la volveré a ver

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no te veía sonreír

-Lo sé- sonrió amargamente Miko –Desde que mi padre murió

-Así es

-¿Y mi mamá?- preguntó Miko mientras dejaba las llaves del auto sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta

-Ya se fue a dormir

-Querrás decir _se fueron_ a dormir- pronunció Miko con algo de rencor enfatizando _"se fueron"_

-El señor Raúl no es tan malo- intentaba excusar María

-Tienes razón, no es malo…Es un bastardo- se rió Miko por el comentario

María lo iba a regañar pero un estruendo llamó la atención de ambos. Se parecía al sonido que hace un rayo cuando cae en la tierra. También se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos de dolor, parecía que una batalla se estaba realizando afuera.

-Qué raro, en las noticias no dijeron que fuera a haber una tormenta- explicó María con algo de curiosidad

-No creo que sea una tormenta nana…- decía Miko mientras se concentraba en escuchar algo para averiguar lo que estaba pasando

-Deberíamos ir a dormir- sugería María nerviosamente

-Voy a investigar- pronunció Miko mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba su espada por si las dudas

Abrió la puerta y lo que vió lo dejó en shock. Era Anna, ella estaba siendo atacada por un hombre, el cual se encontraba encima de una nube gris mientras lanzaba rayos hacía ella con la intención de lastimarla. Anna se veía cansada, tenía rasguños en todo su cuerpo, la ropa la tenía toda rasgada.

Anna tenía un escudo pero se podía percibir a simple vista que ese escudo no iba a aguantar nada y el chico que la atacaba parecía saberlo, ya que había sonreído macabramente mientras susurraba un "ya te tengo" al momento de lanzar un rayo en dirección hacia ella.

Estaba tan débil que no le importaba si su escudo era fuerte o no, estaba cansada. En cuanto vio que el rayo iba en dirección hacia ella solo cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Miko estaba delante de ella en pose defensiva, tenía su espada en guardia, había desviado el rayo.

-Miko…- susurró Anna mientras intentaba seguir conciente

-Tranquila- le sonrió él para luego volver a mirar al chico rayo

-No te metas, ésta no es tu pelea- le explicó el chico que estaba en la nube

-Te equivocas, ahora también es mi pelea- lo retó Miko –Lárgate antes de que te provoque un dolor nunca antes visto

-Jajaja- rió el chico al momento de bajar de su nube para caminar con las mano en la espalda –Esa chica es mía, debo llevármela

-Primero muerto a dejar que te la lleves- pronunció Miko al momento de llamar a su espíritu acompañante -¡Michie posesiona la espada ancestral!

En ese un cerdito rosa llamado Michie entró en una espada. Michie era un puerco (literalmente), su poder era enorme, si uno lo miraba no pareciera que era agresivo ya que daba ternura, pero al momento de fusionarse en la espalda su aspecto cambiaba completamente. Su espada se iluminaba de un aura entre rojo y rosa, podían verse los ojos de Michie en el mango de la espada, en esto se podía ver una inmensa rabia.

El chico del rayo no se había inmutado ni un solo momento, solo había visto con algo de aburrimiento la posesión. Miko en cambio estaba listo para él ataque.

-Un cerdo- se burlo el enemigo del espíritu de Miko –Que tierno

-¡Michie!- gritó Miko al momento de lanzarse a atacar -¡Ojos de furia invertida!

Mientras el enemigo se burlaba del espíritu de Miko, éste decidió atacarlo con todo lo que tenía. Los ojos de furia invertida había sido una técnica heredara, el ataque consistía en rodear al enemigo en una neblina muy densa causando alucinaciones ya que la neblina era venenosa y altamente tóxica, mientras el enemigo luchaba solo, Michie (el cerdo) drenaba su furyoku mediante su mirada.

Cuando Miko acabó de atacar el chico enemigo cayó al piso inconsciente, ese ataque era su mayor orgullo. Sonrió con arrogancia al ver a su contrincante K.O (noqueado), luego fue corriendo hacía Anna para ver cómo estaba.

-¡Anna!

-Hola- ella sonrió débilmente

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó el chico al momento de colocar la cabeza de ella en sus piernas

-Ese idiota me venía siguiendo- explicaba ella –Luego me atacó de la nada

-No te preocupes, él está inconsciente

-Vendrán más- susurró ella al momento de cerrar los ojos, todo le dolía

-¿Qué?- Miko puso una cara seria –Esconderé nuestras esencias- sentenció él

-Eso es una b-buena idea- sonrió con burla ella –Después de todo, eres un Shaman

-Al igual que tú- le acarició delicadamente a ella

-Y-yo…-iba a decir Anna pero se desmayó

Miko no se preocupó demasiado, él sabía que era por todo el cansancio que tenía, además de que su furyoku estaba muy bajo, podía sentirlo. Con un simple pensamiento ocultó ambas esencias, si era cierto lo que Anna decía muchos debían de buscarla para hacerle daño. Pero por lo menos así ella tendría una noche tranquila, podría dormir bien.

Dejó su espada en el suelo para poder tomar a Anna en sus brazos, la levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa…

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

-Después de eso te lleve a mi casa- explicó Miko –Estabas tan mal que incluso mi nana tuvo que pasarte furyoku

-¿Tu nana?- preguntó Anna

-Sí, ella también es un Shaman. Solo que ella se especializa en el área de medicina, ella curó tus heridas, es por eso que te levantaste perfecta.

-Oh…- ella no recordaba nada de eso, solo recordaba haber salido corriendo de la mansión Asakura

-No lo recuerdas ¿Verdad?

-No

-Es entendible, gastaste mucho furyoku

-Sí tu lo dices- pronunció Anna algo avergonzada, no quería verse débil delante de él

-Sé lo que piensas, pero déjame decirte que no eres débil- sonrió Miko con ternura

-Gracias- mencionó ella mientras se sonrojaba

-Te tengo una sorpresa, ahora vuelvo- pronunció Miko mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él dejando a Anna sola

* * *

Ya estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Estaba ansioso, había esperado este momento durante 500 años, la volvería a ver dentro de poco.

Luego de haber volado por unos minutos, Hao junto con el espíritu de fuego habían descendido en un bosque. Estaba caminando hacia una cabaña antigua, allí vivía una anciana con poderes impresionantes. Nunca pensó que la visitaría ya que él planeaba hacer esto cuando fuera rey Shaman, pero dadas las circunstancias no podía darse el lujo de esperar.

Aceleró su paso y por fin llegó a la puerta. No se molestó en tocar, así que entró directamente. Delante de él se encontraba una anciana decrépita. Medía no más de 1.60 metros, tenía el cabello blanco, en su rostro estaban muchas arrugas. En fin. Era una anciana algo rara.

-Hao Asakura- pronunció la anciana al momento de fijar su vista en él. Ella estaba sentada delante de una mesa leyendo un libro antiguo

-Tienes que ayudarme- él no tenía tiempo para presentaciones

-Sé lo que deseas, pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo

-¿De qué hablas?- se exaltó Hao

-No puedo hacerlo- se disculpó la anciana volviendo a fijar su vista en el libro

-¡¿Y si te quemo tú casa?!- gritó Hao sumamente enojado

-Seguiría diciendo que no

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Hao

-Mi magia no es oscura

-No vengo a eso- Hao estaba confundido. Había sacado la rosa y la había colocado en la mesa encima del libro –Necesito que saques la esencia de esta rosa

La anciana miró la rosa _**negra**_ con una ceja alzada ¿Acaso él no veía el color de la flor? En esta flor se encontraba una esencia oscura.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes esta rosa?

-Sí

-¿Estás consciente de lo que pasaría si te ayudo?- preguntó la bruja para advertirle

-Sí

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que dar a cambio para que esto funcione, verdad?

-Sí- respondió Hao al momento de extender su mano sobre la rosa

Ella tomó un cuchillo y con un ligero corte logró sacar una gota de sangre para luego dejarla caer en la rosa. Si él chico sabía los riesgos era porque en verdad sabía lo que contenía esa rosa negra. Que equivocada estaba la anciana. Hao sabía que era una rosa blanca, nunca notó que alguien había cambiado los rosales, cuanto lo lamentaría más tarde.

Si todo resultaba como él lo planeó muy pronto_ Layla_ estaría de vuelta.

La anciana estaba conjurando un rezo antiguo, pero lo decía en una voz tan baja que Hao no podía escuchar nada, así estuvo exactamente tres minutos, luego sus ojos brillaron al igual que el interior de su boca. El hechizo consistía en algo simple, la anciana debía sacar la esencia de la rosa para posarla en el cuerpo correspondiente (el de Anna), esto llevaría tiempo. La gota de sangre era una ofrenda, significaba que al traer de vuelta a la persona ya mencionada (Layla) ésta lograría volver con todo el poder de su vida pasada.

La anciana tomó la rosa y partió por la mitad el tallo de la rosa para luego susurrarle algo. Ya había identificado al cuerpo correspondiente para poder mandar la esencia.

* * *

Anna se había sentado mientras esperaba a Miko. Pero de repente le había llegado una comezón espantosa por todo su cuerpo. No sabía porque pero sentía que el aire le estaba faltando. Se estaba sofocando.

Algo andaba mal en ella, se había mirado sus brazos en busca de alguna razón o motivo para su picazón pero se sorprendió al ver cómo sus venas se estaban hinchando, parecían que iban a explotar, estaban rojas.

* * *

Ya estaba a mitad del ritual, había comenzado a introducir la esencia en aquel cuerpo, pero se resistía. Él o ella estaba luchando, no se dejaba ir. Esto era más difícil de lo que normalmente lo es.

Debía hacer presión o todo fallaría, solo esperaba no causar daño alguno

* * *

Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho. Ella sabía que alguien la estaba tratando de hechizar, no debía permitirlo.

* * *

Era fuerte la persona que estaba luchando, pero ella lo era más

* * *

Cada vez era más difícil respirar, se estaba debilitando

* * *

Ya casi estaba, la persona ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir batallando. Algo estaba mal, al parecer la esencia se acoplaba perfectamente al cuerpo pero había algo que no la dejaba unirse a su alma.

* * *

Le dolía el pecho, era un gran ardor. Como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en el corazón. Nunca se había sentido así.

* * *

Se necesitaba un empujón para que quedara listo

* * *

Ya no podía más

* * *

Casi estaba

* * *

Debía dejarse ir

* * *

-Listo- pronunció la anciana al momento de salir de trance. Se giró hacía Hao para explicarle una cosa –El cambio se realizará exactamente en un mes

-De acuerdo- sonrió Hao

-Pero debo advertirte algo, una vez que suceda, no podrás hacer nada para revertirlo

-Lo tengo bien claro

-Puedes llevarte tu rosa negra- señaló la ancina la flor sobre la mesa

-¿Negra?- preguntó Hao algo sorprendido

-Sí, ¿Qué estás ciego?

-…- Hao no dijo nada, estaba perplejo…no podía ser posible, la rosa era negra…eso significaba que lo habían engañado

-No lo habías notado

-¡TÚ LO SABÍAS Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!- gritó histérico Hao, la había cagado y muy fuerte

-Tú dijiste que sabías los riesgos- alzó los hombros restándole importancia –Solo hice lo que me pediste

-Debo impedir ese cambio

-No podrás hacerlo, ya está hecho. No hay vuelta atrás

-No, no lo acepto- respondió Hao seriamente

-Ella morirá

* * *

Anna estaba en el suelo, se había desmayado. Todo había sido muy raro, de la nada una punzada en su cabeza le había hecho perder el equilibrio. Pero no se sentía como antes, ahora se sentía acompañada…

Ella parpadeó y si Miko hubiera estado con ella se hubiera percatado de cómo los ojos de ella cambiaban de color miel a un color rojo durante una milésima de segundos para luego volver a ser normales.

Le ardía el cuello, como si tuviera algo. Se tocó esa área e instintivamente la presionó, pero al hacer eso soltó un grito de dolor, ardía…

_-Hola_

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella en voz alta, había escuchado una voz, pero allí no había nadie

_-Se siente raro_

-¿Qué cosa?- esa voz había vuelto a hablar

_-Estar en un cuerpo de nuevo_

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó en voz alta Anna mientras volteaba por todo el cuarto buscando algo

_-Pierdes tu tiempo, no puedes verme, solo oírme-_ respondió esa voz con un tono de burla

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar ella

_-Mi nombre es Layla_

-¿En dónde te encuentras?- preguntó atónita Anna…no podía ser

_-Dentro de ti_

* * *

Holiwis x3

Tal vez estén sorprendidos ya que he actualizado muy seguido pero lo hago porque el Lunes que viene entraré a clases Dx y no tendré tiempo para nada, así que intento actualizar lo más que pueda.

Tambien lo he estado haciendo porque mis papás me llevaron a diferentes lugares y me inspiré, así que pues jejeje xD

Pido disculpas si no escribí comentarios en los dos capítulos anteriores pero los subí de rápido, apenas y pude subirlos. Casi no tuve tiempo por eso no escribí nada .-.

Pero bueno, dejaré de distraerlos y les dejaré las preguntas para el siguiente capítulo

_**¿Hao es malo? ¿Por qué quiere traer de vuelta a Layla? ¿Cuál será el plan de Yoh? ¿funcionará? ¿Logrará hacer el escudo? ¿Anna y Miko? ¿Por qué Anna salió corriendo de la mansión? ¿Por qué la atacaron? ¿Quién la atacó? ¿Grimm de verdad quiere a Anna? ¿Layla está dentro de Anna? ¿Por qué la rosa era negra? ¿Eso es malo? ¿Es bueno? ¿Qué le pasará a Anna? ¿Miko es un Shaman? Sí xD ¿Por qué Anna siente muchas cosas por Miko? ¿Será amor? ¿Hao logrará evitar que Anna muera? Espero que si xD**_

Sé que son muchas preguntas pero son necesarias, por cierto, quisiera decirles que pongan mucha atención porque todo lo que ponga tiene un significado y un porqué, el cual, más adelante será revelado.

Sin más que decir, estas son las contestaciones de los reviews:

**Saralour-tita:** Jeje me alegra que te guste mi historia x3, espero que te guste este capítulo :D

**Lyly-M:** Jajaja por lo pronto no se verá lo que pasó después de la bofetada pero en cuanto se sepa va a arder troya (es un dicho Mexicano) ósea que se va a poner intenso, creo que es parte mi culpa ya que si no actualizo seguido se les olvida la historia xD prometo actualizar más seguido, o por lo menos intentarlo

**papaola:** Jiji de hecho yo pensé hacer el capítulo aún más corto pero pensé que sería demasiado corto así que lo alargue lo más que pude, este estás muchísimo más largo, espero y te guste :3

**dayoku 13:** Y yo espero seguir, te prometo seguir actualizando por lo menos cada cuatro o cinco días :D claro que un review no me molestaría ¡Eh! xD

Soy Christa y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños (debe ser el cumpleaños de alguien hoy xD)

Los quiero :3

**Bye (*-*)7**


	12. Doble vida

**Doble vida**

* * *

-Anna ¿Estás bien?

-…- ella estaba en shock, había dejado de respirar, su corazón había dejado de latir. No podía ser real, ella no había podido oír eso

-Anna…-

-…- ¿Qué significaba eso? Acaso ella ¿Estaba viva?

-Oye…- intentaba hacerla reaccionar, pero al parecer ella no lo estaba escuchando

-…- debía ser mentira

_-No lo es- de nuevo esa voz, ¿En serio estaba dentro de ella?_

-¿Qué pasa Anna?

_-Ya te dije que sí, estoy dentro de ti- respondió esa voz dentro de su cabeza_

Miko frunció el ceño, algo estaba mal. Su espíritu acompañante tenía razón, algo le había ocurrido a Anna.

Michie había acudido a él con desesperación, al parecer algo le había ocurrido a Anna, según Michie había sentido algo oscuro adentrarse al cuerpo de ella, un cambio radical en la esencia de Anna le había hecho a entender que alguien le estaba causando un dolor indescriptible. Michie había vivido con los Yamato por cinco generaciones, tenía alrededor de 600 años o quizás más. Había visto de todo y era por eso que cuando el ambiente cambio en la habitación se había sorprendido, eso solo lo había visto una vez en toda su vida. Era malo.

Fue por eso que le advirtió a su amo Miko que debía hacer algo para evitar que lo que fuera que le habían introducido en el cuerpo de ella se esparciera. Él le había sugerido encantar la pulsera que le iba a regalar, pero que solo funcionaría si ella no se quitaba la pulsera.

Miko lo hizo, había hechizado la pulsera con un sello. El sello era bastante fuerte, lo suficiente como para detener a_ esa_ cosa dentro de Ana por un tiempo. Pero debía averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. Por eso fue rápido a la habitación en donde se encontraba Anna, encontrándola en shock.

-Anna- seguía insistiendo Miko

_-Alguien te habla- respondía esa voz en su cabeza –Deberías responderle o comenzará a sospechar_

-…- Anna seguía eufórica, no sabía que decir, aunque también tenía miedo de que Miko escuchara aquella voz

_-Tranquila, él no puede oírme. Solo tú puedes hacerlo_

-¿Me oyes Anna?

-Sí…- respondió ella sin mucho ánimo

-¿Estás bien?- se acercó él para verificar que se encontrara mejor

-Sí, ¿Qué pasó?

-No lo sé, te hable pero no me respondiste- explicó Miko

_-Te lo dije niña tonta- la regaño esa voz_

-Lo siento, estaba distraída- mintió Anna, digo ¿Cómo le podría explicar esto?

-¿Segura que estás bien?

_-Dile que sí_

-Sí, estoy bien

-¿Segura?- Miko no se lo tragaba

_-Sonríe Anna, o él sospechará_

-Segura- dijo Anna sonriendo por algún motivo extraño

-Grandioso- sonrió Miko para disimular –Te traje algo

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Anna mientras Miko le enseñaba una pulsera plateada, tenía unas pequeñas estrellas plateadas, las cuales estaban separadas por una pequeña bolita igual plateada -¿Una pulsera?

-Es una tobillera, ya sabes, es una pulsera pero es para el tobillo- explicó Miko

-¿Por qué me regalas esto?- cuestionó Anna

_-Es linda- respondió esa voz en su cabeza_

-Es mi manera de pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido con Elena

-Miko…- susurró Anna con sorpresa, era un lindo gesto de su parte

_-Tómala- habló de nuevo esa voz_

-Yo te la pongo- sugirió Miko mientras se arrodillaba

Anna no dijo nada, solo sonrió. Miko era tan diferente a Yoh, él sabía que decir, como y cuando decirlo, era como si la conociera de toda la vida. Ella sabía que era algo imposible porque de ser así lo recordaría…¿verdad?

Yamato le colocó la tobillera a Anna con sumo cuidado. Perfecta. Le quedaba perfecta, pero ese no era el punto, esperaba que sea lo que le haya pasado a Anna se solucione con esa pulsera. Gastó la mitad de su furyoku pero valía la pena…daría todo por ella.

-Listo- pronunció Miko luego de levantarse –Espero te guste

_-Se siente raro…se siente…- hablaba la voz dentro de su cabeza –Cálido_

-Gracias- se sonrojó Anna luego de decir eso, la voz tenía razón

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Tenemos mucho que ver todavía- sonrió Miko

-¿Qué?

-Así es, tú dijiste que querías ver a que me dedicaba ¿no?

-Pero ya vi tu joyería

-Anna, la familia Yamato tiene más que una joyería- sonrió arrogantemente Miko, para luego extender su mano en dirección hacia ella -¿Vamos?

_-Toma su mano, me cae bien-_

-Vamos

* * *

-Vamos Yoh, tú puedes…- decía en voz alta un chico castaño –Cuando veas a Hao no pienses en eso

Llevaba media hora pensando en cómo evitar pensar en su plan, su abuela le enseñaría a hacer el escudo pero HASTA MAÑANA. Debía pasar un medio día evadiendo a Hao. Por eso mantendría su mente ocupada cuando Hao estuviera cerca.

-No debe ser tan difícil- suspiró Yoh mientras se dejaba caer en el pasto

* * *

-Kino, esto se está saliendo de control

-¿Qué tonterías dices Yohmei?- preguntó Kino con su ceño fruncido

-No son tonterías. Todo está fuera de control, no hemos sabido nada de Anna desde ayer, Hao ha estado afuera toda la mañana. El único que ha estado aquí ha sido Yoh, pero no es lo mismo.

-Tienes, razón… deberíamos poner orden- admitió Kino mientras mantenía su vista fija en su taza de té

-¿Cómo?

-Pronto comenzará el torneo de shamanes, hoy lo confirmé con mis cartas

-¿En cuánto tiempo?

-Un mes

* * *

-Solo tengo un mes para impedir que Anna se convierta en algo malo- se decía así mismo Hao en voz alta –Que estúpido soy, todo era parte del plan de Grimm. Debí haberlo sabido antes, ese idiota….

Hao estaba sentado en una montaña, había viajado varias horas en busca de algo….o alguien.

-Pero si es Hao Asakura, ¿A que le debo su presencia?

-Necesito un favor- explicó Hao mientras se ponía de pie e frente a la anciana

-Já, nunca creí que el gran Hao Asakura necesitara un favor mío

-Goldva, es importante. Eres la única que puede ayudarme

-¿Así? Tu dime cómo

-Quiero saber todo sobre las rosas- declaró Hao con firmeza y seriedad

-Son flores- encogió los hombros la anciana –Nada importante

-Me refiero a rosas que cambian de color

-¿A qué color?

-Negro

* * *

-¿Me dirás a dónde vamos?- preguntó Anna una vez que ya ambos se encontraban en el auto

-Es una sorpresa- sonrió Miko mientras manejaba directo a un lugar sorpresa

_-¿Cuál es su apellido?- preguntaba Layla_

-Yamato- respondió Anna involuntariamente en voz alta

-¿Qué pasó, Kyouyama?- respondió divertido Miko

_-Yamato…conozco ese apellido- explicaba la voz misteriosa_

-Nada- sonrió Anna con nerviosismo, debía tener cuidado. _"¿Así? ¿De donde?"_

_-Su familia es casi tan conocida como los Asakura- respondió Layla_

_"__¿En el ámbito espiritual?"_ pensó Anna

_-Sí, pero también en el económico. Este chico te conviene…- decía Layla_

_"__¿Tu crees?, tengo prometido"_ pensaba Anna mientras rolaba los ojos

_-Un Asakura, ¿No?- rió internamente Layla, burlándose de ella -¿Entonces que haces con un Yamato?_

_"__No te incumbe"_ pensó Anna cruzándose de brazos

_-Malcriada- respondió Layla _

-Anna…-

_"__Cállate niña"_ le respondía Anna a Layla sin prestar atención de quien le estaba llamando

_-¿Por qué no me callas tú?- la retó _

-¿Me oyes?

_"__Yo no callo a mocosas como tú"_

_-Soy 500 años mayor que tú- _

_"__No me importa"_

-¡Anna!

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!- gritó Anna mientras giraba la cabeza para voltear a verlo

-…- Miko frenó de golpe al oír el grito ensordecedor de ella, casi lo dejaba sordo

-¡Fíjate!- gritó Anna mientras se sujetaba la frente con una mano y la nariz con la otra

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Miko mientras abría y cerraba los ojos, estaba aturdido. Se había golpeado con el volante

-No

-¿Qué te duele?

-La frente- respondió ella mientras lo volteaba a ver

-Tienes un moretón- respondió Miko mientras la miraba preocupado –Anna yo…-

-Todo es tu culpa- respondía ella mientras lo miraba enojada

_-Técnicamente fue tu culpa, sino hubieras gritado, él no hubiera frenado- se quejaba Layla_

_"__Tú cállate"_

-Perdón Anna, yo no quería frenar pero, en cuanto gritaste me asusté y…- explicaba Miko mientras movía la manos en forma nerviosa –Y…por instinto solo frené. En verdad lo siento Anna

_-Deja al pobre chico en paz, él no tiene la culpa-_

_"__No te metas"_

-Ya cállate Miko- respondió Anna algo irritada, Miko y Layla eran un horrible dolor de cabeza

_-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una histérica que grite por todo- refunfuñó Layla_

-Anna enserio lo siento- seguía disculpándose Miko

_-Deberías perdonarlo ya niña- Layla no se callaba_

-Te juro que no quería frenar así

_-No fue su culpa Anna-_

-Perdóname- seguía hablando Miko, el enojo de Anna crecía cada vez más y su paciencia se agotaba muy rápido

_-Anna_

-Anna

-¡POR UN CARAJO YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS, MIERDA!

* * *

-¿Por que quieres saber eso?- preguntó Goldva mientras lo miraba fijamente

-...- Hao no respondió

-Veo que no dirás nada ¡Eh!- sonrió Goldva -Bien, si es así no te diré nada

-Tienes que decirme- exigió Hao con una mirada seria

-¿O si no qué?- retó Goldva

-O si no...un inocente morirá- confesó Hao con la cara seria

-¿Y desde cuando te interesan los inocentes?

-No te incumbe. Solo necesito que me cuentes sobre las rosas negras.

Goldva lo dudó por un momento, ella sabía lo peligrosas que podían ser en manos de cualquiera. Pero, había algo en la mirada de Hao que le decía que era para ayudar a alguien. La única persona a la que Hao ayudaría sería a Anna Kyouyama. Si ella estaba en peligro Hao haría todo para salvarla. Hace poco los grandes espíritus le habían comunicado que era necesario que esa chica participara en el torneo, no le dijeron porqué, ni para qué. Pero por la manera en la que se lo dijeron, era algo serio.

Goldva se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada. Bajo la atenta mirada de Hao Goldva se dirigió hacia un estante de libros, sacó uno. Ese libro era de piel, era de color café oscuro; tenía mucho polvo, se notaba que desde hacía mucho tiempo nadie lo ocupaba. Era grande, las hojas se veían arrugadas, en el título se veía _"Leyendas shamánicas"_

Lo puso sobre la mesa, lo abrió y se puso a buscar algo en él.

-¿Para qué un libro de leyendas?- preguntó Hao indignado

-Veo que aún no ves más allá de lo que tu ojos te permiten ver- se burló Goldva con la mirada aún ocupada en el libro

-...- Hao solo frunció el ceño, si no fuera porque necesitaba su ayuda ya la habría mandado al diablo

-Aquí está- sonrió Goldva con orgullo mientras señalaba con su dedo un titulo

-La rosa de la muerte- leyó Hao en voz alta -¿Que tiene que ver esto?

-Las rosas negras, son las rosas de la muerte- explicaba Goldva mientras señalaba un dibujo

El dibujo consistía en un esqueleto sosteniendo una rosa negra.

-...- Hao no dijo nada, no entendía, nunca había escuchado algo así

-Es normal que no conozcas esa leyenda, tiene miles de años- explicó Goldva al ver la cara de confusión de Hao

-Quiero oírla- exigió él mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella

-Está bien

* * *

-¿Dos? Pero si solo estamos tú y yo Anna

_-Niña estúpida, ahora él lo sabe- regañó Layla_

-...- Anna no sabía que decir, había cometido un error al decir eso en voz alta pero, ¡No se callaban!

-¿Anna?- preguntó de nuevo Miko

-Nada, me refería a ti y a tu estúpidos pensamientos- ¡Bingo Anna!

-¿Aún puedes leer mentes?- preguntó curioso Miko, había metido el pie

-¿Que si aún puedo?- alzó la ceja ella -¿Cómo sabes que yo podía hacerlo?

-...- ¡Joder! lo había arruinado ¿Y ahora que le decía? -Tu esencia me lo dijo

-¿Sabes leer esencias?

-Claro, cualquier shaman respetable debe saber hacerlo. Es lo primero que debes aprender- explicó Miko mientras volvía a poner en marcha el automóvil

_-Este chico tiene toda la razón, dime Anna ¿Tu sabes leer esencias?_

_"No soy un shaman, soy una Itako, idiota"_ pensó Anna con enojo

-¿Por que la curiosidad?

-Miko

-Dime

-Ya nos habíamos visto antes ¿Verdad?

-¿Que..?

-Sí, tu y yo ya nos conocíamos desde antes

-Anna yo...-

-¿Es verdad o no?

* * *

-Ok, solo debo evitar hablar con Hao por más de dos minutos- decía en voz alta Yoh mientras pensaba en un plan grandioso

Sería dificil, él lo sabía. Pero debía tomar el riesgo.

Era por él y por Anna, no podía confiar en nadie. Estaba solo, si tan solo Manta pudiera estar ahí con él. De seguro Manta sabría que hacer.  
Debía esforzarse como nunca antes en su vida, se enfrentaba a tres grandes enemigos. El primero era Grimm, era muy peligroso incluso más que Hao, quería a Anna a toda costa y, por sus acciones se veía que iba a conseguirla a cualquier costo.

El segundo era Hao, él estaba "de su lado" pero aúna sí no podía confiar plenamente en él, ahora que su hermano le había contado su historia lo creía capaz de traer de vuelta a Layla, él sabía que para eso era necesario dos cosas. Un cuerpo compatible y la esencia de la persona.

El cuerpo, lo tenía. Anna era descendiente de Layla por eso eran casi idénticas. Solo faltaba la esencia, pero conociendo a Hao la conseguiría. Así que era un peligro que debía tomar en cuente.

El tercer peligro era su abuela. Sí, Kino era incluso más peligrosa que Grimm, ella no se tentaba el corazón para nada, hacía las cosas correctas siempre y cuando ella saliera ganando. Le ocultaba algo acerca de Anna, lo sabía, no era idiota. Lo averiguaría a su tiempo, pero el problema era que tiempo era lo que menos tenía.

* * *

-Pueden pasar muchas cosas en un mes

-Lo sé Yohmei, por eso tomaré precauciones- afirmó ella mientras seguía tomando su té

-Es tiempo de contar la verdad, no podemos seguirla callando

-Podemos, y lo seguiremos haciendo. Nadie debe saber nada

-Es justo que Anna sepa la verdad sobre sus padres, sobre su vida de niña, antes de llegar con nosotros ella tenía una vida

-La cual le fue cruelmente arrebatada- sentenció Kino mientras bajaba su taza vacía -Ese niña de la tanto hablas ya no existe

-...-

-Debemos concentrarnos en el torneo de shamanes, tenemos a Hao y Anna para ayudar a ganar a Yoh

-Es peligroso que Anna participe

-Lo sé, pero solo así Yoh podrá ganar, este torneo es diferente. Ahora no habrá perdedores, solo habrá cadáveres

-Si algo le pasa a Anna, Yoh perderá más que un título, él perderá la cabeza. Anna es todo para él

-No le pasará nada, y aunque así fuera, es cosa del destino, no mía- frunció la boca Kino en señal de molestia

-¿Que ocurre?

-Yoh me pidió que le enseñara como hacer un escudo mental

-Debe tramar algo- sospechó Yohmei

-Lo dudo, él es un idiota

-No deberías subestimarlo, él tiene lo mismo de idiota que tú de dulce. Nada

-¡Idiota!- pronunció Kino luego de meterle un bastonazo en la cara a Yohmei

* * *

Lamento no haber actualizado en meses, pero la escuela me mantuvo muy ocupada y súper desvelada D'x

Como sea, estoy de vacaciones x3 así que espero actualizar o si se puede acabar la historia (sí tengo casi tres meses de vacaciones xD) de cualquier manera me voy a poner las pilas. Tengo muchas ideas, muchas cosas escritas y algunas dibujadas para esta historia.

Creo que voy a subir un capítulo el jueves o el miércoles, dense una vuelta esos días...

Para los que siguen mi otra historia _Solo un préstamo_ ya subí el capítulo 3, tambien la estaré actualizando, quizás un poco más seguido que esta ya que subiré un capítulo el miercoles y otro el viernes.

Equis xD ya no los sigo entreteniendo más...

_**Preguntas para el siguiente capítulo:**_  
_**¿Rosa de la muerte? ¿Que es eso? ¿Anna recuerda a Miko? ¿Layla es buena? ¿Yoh se pondrá serio? ¿Logrará su cometido? ¿Que ocurre con los padres de Anna? ¿Kino es mala? ¿O buena? ¿Que pasa con Miko? ¿Hao podrá detener la transformación?**_

_**Todo eso y más se verá en el siguiente capítulo C:**_

Soy Christa y te deseo unas excelentes vacaciones x3

Bye


	13. Perdiendo las esperanzas

**Perdiendo las esperanzas**

* * *

**-Miko**

**-Dime**

**-Ya nos habíamos visto antes ¿Verdad?**

**-¿Que..?**

**-Sí, tu y yo ya nos conocíamos desde antes**

**-Anna yo...-**

**-¿Es verdad o no?**

* * *

-No- repondió Miko mientras seguía mirando el camino

-No mientas- frunció el ceño Anna

-No lo hago- en parte era cierto o eso pensaba Miko –No te conozco

-…- Anna no dijo nada más después de eso, solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana

"_Miente" pronunció Layla_

"_Lo sé" _respondió Anna_ "¿Cómo lo sabes tú?_

"_No te diré, eso afectaría el rumbo de las cosas"_

"_Ummh, entonces no me sirves para nada" _se burló Anna mientras miraba de reojo a Miko

"_Por ahora no deberías preocuparte de si te conoce o no, es un buen chico. Deberías dejar que las cosas fluyan entre ustedes dos" aconsejó Layla_

"_Eso es impensable"_

"_No lo pienses, solo hazlo"_

* * *

-Quizás debería llamar a los chicos- soltó Yoh en voz alta mientras miraba el techo de aquel templo

Se encontraba en el templo donde cuando era niño Anna practicaba con su abuela. Era el único sitio en el que Hao no podía entrar, así que se encontraba seguro. Debía pensar, él odiaba pensar, nunca fue bueno en eso pero, las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no era el mismo chiquillo despreocupado de antes, si bien aún seguía siendo despreocupado o idiota como lo llamaría Anna pero solo era una máscara. Porque en realidad él se daba cuenta de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

En un mes todo cambiaría.

El torneo empezaría, debía dar lo mejor de él, debía sacar fuerzas inexistentes para ganar. No sería fácil, él lo sabía. Ahora sería diferente, corrían un gran peligro todos los participantes. Y ahora que Anna también participaría sería peor.

Anna.

Aún no podía creer que con cualquier movimiento en falso ella podría salir herida.

-Pero…no dejaré que nadie te lastime Annita- pronunció Yoh con voz firme

* * *

-Señor, lo están esperando los demás-

-Muy bien Bon- respondió Grimm mientras se daba la vuelta y salía a su pequeña "sala"

Y justo como decía Bon, allí se encontraba todos sus "aliados". Eran 5 para ser exactos.

La primera era Brenda, tenía la piel muy pálida, casi parecía muñeca de porcelana. Tenía el cabello negro y largo, casi a la altura de la cintura. Sus ojos también eran negros y pequeños, tenía la nariz muy fina, sus labios eran delicados, apenas y se veían. Tenía 17 años y medía 1.67m. Era muy guapa, vestía con unos jeans azules y una camisa negra junto con unos tenis blanco. A simple vista parecía normal.

El segundo se llamaba Miguel tenía a diferencia de Brenda 18 años, medía más de 1.70m, tenía el cabello naranja, ojos negros. Buena apariencia. Lo que más destacaba y llamaba la atención de este chico era que sus ojos eran grandes. Te atrapaban con la mirada, era musculoso y casi nunca sonreía, pero cuando lo hacía había que tener mucho cuidado. Él estaba vestido con un traje gris y negro, con zapatos negros bien lustrados.

Junto a él se encontraba otro chico. Él era Aris. Aris tenía el cabello morado, sus ojos eran Lilas. Éste chico era muy raro, nadie sabía en realidad porque era un aliado de Grimm. Casi nunca hablaba, y cuando lo hacía era solo para avisar que había cumplido con la tarea asignada. Él también tenía 17 años, medía cerca de 1.70. Era bien parecido pero él no lo sabía o, al menos no le importaba. Nunca sonreía, pero la única vez que lo hizo ellos pudieron darse cuenta que Aris tenía un par de lindos hoyuelos. Estaba vestido con un pantalón formal color negro junto con una camisa blanca pero ésta tenía las mangas remangadas. No se abrochó los dos últimos botones así que se veía un poco su pecho. Su cabello era largo, tenía un gracioso copete el cual le asentaba muy bien a pesar de tener una piel ligeramente bronceada.

Iris era la cuarta integrante del equipo de Grimm. Ella tenía pintado el cabello de un azul metálico. Medía cerca de 1.65 y tenía 18 años igual que Miguel. De ella no sabían más que el nombre porque era nueva. Su ropa consistía en un simple vestido blanco algo ajustado en la parte de la cintura. De largo era arriba de la rodilla. Siempre usaba vestidos blancos ¿La razón? A ella le gustaba ver como se manchaban se sangre.

El quinto y último integrante del dichoso clan era Darko.

-¿Nos mandó a llamar señor?- preguntó Brenda mientras lo miraba entrar por la puerta

-Así es Brenda, los necesito- afirmó Grimm

-Usted ordena- habló Miguel

-Como ya sabrán el torneo de shamanes pronto dará inicio- explicaba Grimm mientras todos permanecían atentos –Este año participaremos, así que será mejor que se preparen

-Como usted ordene señor- afirmó Iris con una sonrisa macabra

-Este año será muy diferente a cualquier otro, el torneo será más divertido, habrá más reglas y como saben a cada shaman se le impuso una condición para entrar. Por eso los cité, les diré a cada uno lo que deberá hacer a la brevedad posible- anunció Grimm mientras se acercaba más a ellos

-Bon, tu deberás dominar la posesión de almas de tercer grado

-Está bien señor- agachó la cabeza con pena al ver cómo los demás se burlaban de él

-Brenda, tú debes tomar una rosa sagrada del templo de los maestros de sur

-Mmh será divertido quitárselas- sonrió perversamente Brenda

-Miguel a ti te toca pelear con un apache, es fácil tu tarea- mustió Grimm con una mueca de asco

-Será muy fácil- respondió Miguel

-Iris, tú ya has cumplido con tu tarea, felicidades- sonrió Grimm

-Que aburrido fue hacerlo- respondió ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos, solo debía conseguir un poco de sangre inocente, y lo hizo. Le cortó el cuello a una niña de 5 años.

-Darko y Aris, quédense. Los demás ya pueden irse, eso es todo- pronunció Grimm

-Mi señor una cosa más- decía Brenda antes de irse –Durante el torneo, ¿Podremos matar a nuestros oponentes?

-Me alegra que lo preguntes- volvió a sonreír Grimm mientras se acercaba a ella y le acariciaba su mejilla –Podrán matar a quien quieran, solo no quiero que la toquen

-Sí señor- respondieron Brenda, Miguel, Iris y Bon al mismo tiempo

Después de eso los cuatro se retiraron de la habitación para poder cumplir con su meta, estaban ansiosos de poder participar en el torneo.

-Darko, te pedí que te quedarás porque tengo una tarea muy especial para ti

-Dígame en qué puedo servirle- sonrió Darko

-Debes convencer a un shaman a unirse a mí

-Será sencillo

-Su nombre es Miko Yamato. Es un oponente muy fuerte, te será difícil hacerlo. Debes tener mucho cuidado con él

-Disfrutaré convencerlo- decía Darko mientras sacaba una daga de su tobillo y la acariciaba lentamente

-No quiero que pelees con él, si lo haces no querrá unirse a mí. Deberás usar otro método, tienes dos días para lograrlo.

-Claro

-Una cosa, no quiero que toques a la chica rubia

-¿A quién?- preguntó Darko confundido

-Miko estará con una chica, no la toques. Hazlo y sufrirás las consecuencias- sentenció Grimm

-No lo haré- pronunció el chico antes de marcharse

Grimm miró como el chico salía por la ventana. Era un idiota, le encantaba salir y entrar dramáticamente pero era el único que podía convencer al estúpido de Yamato.

Ahora solo quedaba deshacerse del Asakura menor, y para eso estaba…

-Aris- pronunció Grimm al momento de voltear a verlo

-…- el chico no dijo nada, solo lo miró detenidamente

-Tengo un trabajo _especial_ para ti

* * *

Hao se encontraba en la cascada donde Anna entrenaba cuando era joven. Estaba de pie mirando su reflejo. No sabía qué hacer, podría decirse que la frustración y la impotencia invadían su cuerpo aunque a simple vista estaba tranquilo. Si alguien lo miraba podría decir que estaba calmado a menos que viera el bosque detrás de él. Estaba totalmente carbonizado, estaba hecho cenizas.

No pudo evitarlo, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos?- habló después de un rato de silencio

-Quiero que conozcas un lugar muy especial para mí- respondió Miko al momento de entrar a un estacionamiento subterráneo.

Anna no dijo nada más, se limitó a observar como Miko aparcaba el coche. Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían salido. Pudo observar que era un edificio blanco, parecía muy lujoso, esperaba que no pasara lo de la joyería. Ya no quería causarle más problemas a Miko.

Ya una vez adentro en el edificio Anna pudo admirar que el interior igual era blanco, había algunas pinturas colgadas en las paredes. Era más amplio de lo que se veía.

Miko la guio por un largo pasillo, abrió una puerta y le indicó que pasara; ella lo hizo y luego él.  
Era una habitación color café claro, tenía un escritorio en una esquina, había una pequeña sala también, había muchas cosas en ese pequeño cuarto.

El chico se sentó en su escritorio mientras que la invitaba a sentarse en la sala.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Anna

-Un sillón- contestó en forma de burla Miko

-No idiota- reprochó Anna -¿A dónde me trajiste?

-A mi estudio

-¿Estudio?

-Bueno, verás. Mi familia se desenvuelve no solo en el mundo shamánico, sino también en el económico. Durante muchas generaciones los integrantes de mi familia se han dedicado a construir un gran imperio. Como descendiente debo cuidar de todo eso. Mi padre me dejó todo lo que tenía cuando murió.

-¿A todo te refieres con…?

-Joyerías, empresas de alto prestigio, compañías de perfumes, fábricas, estudios de grabación, boutiques, etc…

"_Vaya…" decía Layla que había estado escuchando "Este chico sí que te conviene"_

"_Cállate"_ respondía ella mentalmente

-Impresionante- admiró Anna

-Pero mi cosa favorita es la música- sonrió Miko –Por eso te traje a conocer al estudio de grabación

-¿Tú compones las canciones?- preguntó Anna mientras alzaba una ceja

-Algunas- se sonrojó Miko

-Y supongo que también las cantas

-Jeje a veces

-Quiero ver una- sentenció ella

Miko sonrió y se levantó de su escritorio, lo rodeó y del último cajón sacó una libreta algo gastada, tenía su pasta de piel color café.

-Toma- se lo ofreció

-¿Aquí escribes tus canciones?- preguntó ella al tomar la libreta

-Sí, algunas no están terminadas

-Mmmmh- Anna pasaba las páginas mientras buscaba algo que le llamara la atención, hasta que lo encontró _–Este cuento no es eterno, debo salir, ponerle un fin, ser más fuerte…_

-…- Miko no dijo nada, solo la miraba leyendo

-¿Por qué escribiste esto?- preguntó Anna alzando la vista

-Aún no está terminada, no sé cómo terminar la historia- se encogió de hombros Miko

-Es algo triste la historia- confesó Anna mientras seguía leyendo

-Eso creo

-Recuerdame…- había cambiado de página, ahora leía otra canción -¿Por qué todas son tristes?

-No lo son. Mis canciones hablan de la realidad, todo lo que dicen es real

-Mientes

-No

-Entonces ¿Me estas diciendo que son experiencias propias?

-Yo no dije eso

-Eso me diste a entender

-Entendiste mal- frunció el ceño Miko

-Como sea- roló los ojos Anna

-¿Quieres que cante una?- preguntó el chico para aligerar un poco el ambiente

-¿Cómo cuál?- preguntó ella mientras le ofrecía la libreta pero en lugar de tomarla, se acercó a ella

-Mmh ¿Te parece bien esta?- señaló Miko al momento de acercarse a la libreta y elegir una canción

-Perfecto- respondió ella con una sonrisa después de leer el título

-No se diga más y vamos- pronunció sonriente Miko mientras abría la puerta y le pedía que lo siguiera

* * *

Seguía recordando las palabras de Goldva

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

-¿Existe alguna cura?- preguntó Hao al momento de oír el relato de la anciana

-No

-¡Mientes!- gritó Hao mientras se levantaba con algo de brusquedad

-Hao

-¡CÁLLATE!- volvió a gritar Hao con más furia

-No hay forma de revertirlo- sentenció la anciana de manera fría

-…- Hao solo apretaba sus puños hasta tornar blancos sus nudillos

-Ella morirá

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Su única esperanza se había esfumado, Grimm lo había puesto entre la espada y la pared.


	14. Ojos en la espalda

La canción se llama: **Ojos en la espalda**

Y la canta: **Cumbia Ninja**

Durante la canción** Miko será la letra en negrita, **_Anna será la letra en cursiva y **los dos juntos serán en negrita, en cursiva y subrayada**_

* * *

**Ojos en la espalda**

* * *

El estudio era más grande de lo que se imaginaba, Miko la había llevado a la cabina de grabación. Justamente una chica estaba grabando una canción o eso parecía. Había muchas cosas, desde micrófonos hasta la mesa de mezcla. Todo parecía muy costoso, después de todo, Miko nadaba en dinero.

-Aquí se graban las canciones- explicó Miko una vez que Anna lo volteaba a ver

-Obvio- contestó ella con una sonrisa de sarcasmo

-Siempre explicando cosas estúpidas Miko- respondió con burla el chico que estaba trabajando en la mesa de mezcla

-Que gracioso Saúl-

-Perdona la estupidez de Miko, él siempre ha sido así- sonrió Saúl mientras se ponía de pie y saludaba a Anna

-Concuerdo contigo- sonrió Anna

-Ja ja ja- rió Miko con falsedad –Anna él es Saúl, trabaja aquí grabando las canciones y además de eso es mi mano derecha

-Mucho gusto Anna- estiró la mano el chico hacía ella

-Mucho gusto Saúl

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

-Oh, quiero enseñarle a Anna una canción- explicó Miko mientras Saúl le indicaba a la chica de la cabina que podía descansar

-¿Cuál?

-Ojos en la espalda- pronunció ella

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas desde que había salido de su casa. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras meditaba. Había traído a Harusame consigo, quería practicar su técnica con la espada, hacerla más fuerte. Tenía un objetivo muy claro. Debía proteger a Anna, ya era momento de entrar en acción.

Si antes no hacía nada era porque no sabía que pensar, y no es que ahora sepa que pensar, pero se había dado cuenta que no era necesario entender todo, solo debía seguir a su corazón, como siempre lo había hecho.

No confiaba en Hao, era su hermano pero sabía que traía algo entre manos. Su instinto sabía que Grimm no era la única amenaza que existía, algo dentro de él le decía que alguien también quería a Anna, quizás no compartía el mismo objetivo que Grimm pero, esa persona quería alejar a Anna de él y eso, no lo iba a permitir

Eran tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza Yoh que no se daba cuenta que alguien desde un árbol detrás de él lo estaba vigilando, como esperando el momento adecuado para atacarlo...o eso creía Aris.

* * *

-¿Enserio? Miko ha escrito mejores canciones

-Anna quiere oír esa- justificó Miko

-¿Segura?- volvió a preguntar Saúl

-¿Por que no quieres?- preguntó Anna

-Es que le falta algo a esa canción, un toque femenino

-No es cierto- reprochó Miko

-Sabes que si, quizás a ella le gustaría cantar contigo-

-No- negó Anna

-Buena idea- sonrió Miko -¿Qué dices Anna? Canta conmigo

-No

-¿Por que no? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-No es por eso

_"Entonces canta con él" murmuró Layla_

_"No te metas"_ contestó Anna

_"Miedosa" se burló Layla_

-Anna...- decía Miko al verla distraída

-Acepto

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron Saúl y Miko al mismo tiempo

-Sí, ahora ¡Muévete!- exclamó Anna mientras caminaba con paso decidido hacía la cabina de grabación. ¡NADIE LE DECÍA QUE HACER!

-Es grandiosa- exclamó Saúl una vez que Anna no los escuchaba

-Lo sé- sonrió Miko con mucha alegría

-Já

-¿Qué?- preguntó Miko con una mirada confundida

-Hace tanto tiempo que no veo esa sonrisa. Años.

-Exageras- le quitó importancia al asunto

-No lo hago- se encogió de hombros Saúl mientras apretaba unos botones listos para grabar -Desde la muerte de tu padre no sonríes, esa chica debe tener algo muy especial como para hacer que un gruñón como tú sonría

-En eso tienes razón...- decía Miko mientras miraba como Anna se ponía los audífonos y ajustaba su micrófono -Anna es especial

Luego de decir eso Miko entró a la cabina junto con Anna. Se colocó los audífonos justo como ella había hecho y se posicionó delante de su micrófono. Volteó a mirar a Anna y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?

-Como no conoces la canción ni la letra, solo quería decirte que la letra aparecerá por la pantalla de allá- señaló la parte de arriba de la ventana en la cual se encontraba una pantalla plana

-Esta bien

-Genial- sonrió Miko -¿Lista?

-...- meditó un momento Anna ¿Realmente se rebajaría a cantar con un desconocido?

_"Miedosa" recordó Layla_

-Lista- pronunció Anna muy decidida

Miko volvió a sonreír para despues voltear a ver a Saúl y con un pulgar arriba indicarle que estaban listos, el chico tras el cristal afirmó con la cabeza y soltó la música.

* * *

Aris se encontraba exactamente a dos pasos de Yoh. Él seguía con meditando con los ojos cerrados sin mover ni un dedo, como si no notara la presencia del chico.

**Hay que tener ojos en la espalda **  
**como sensores que activan una alarma **

Aris había activado la posesión de objetos minutos atrás, liberando así un humo negro de sus manos. Este humo se extendía por todo el pasto creando un camino directo hacía Yoh. Justo segundos antes de que el humo tocara a Yoh este dio un brinco posicionándose así detrás de Aris.

**en esta jungla nadie te salva **  
**confía en nadie  
ten ojos en la espalda**

-Creí que ibas a presentarte antes de matarme- explicó suavemente Yoh mientras sujetaba firmemente a Harusame

-...- el chico estaba sorprendido, aún a pesar de haber escondido su esencia el chico había podido sentirlo

-Veo que no tienes ganar de hablar- Yoh sonreía como si nada, causando algo de frustración a Aris -Me gustaría saber el motivo por el cual planeabas atacarme

-...-

-No recuerdo haberte hecho daño

-...-

-No quiero pelear contigo- sentenció Yoh con una sonrisa despreocupada sin perder de vista a aquél sujeto, después de todo era un completo extraño el cual casi lo mataba

_tienes que ver lo que otros no ven  
anda l__isto porque no se sabe quien es quien_

-...-

-Podemos hablar al respecto, no quiero hacerte daño

-...- Aris al escuchar esa frase tan absurda había sonreído, le causaba gracia como un shaman de tan bajo nivel como el Asakura se preocupaba de no lastimar a su enemigo. Era algo tierno y estúpido, Yoh no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él. O esa era la perspectiva de Aris.

**ellos vienen por ti esperando **  
**que estés solo**

-Pero si has venido por Anna me temo que tendré que hacerlo- quitó su falsa sonrisa Yoh, era momento de defender lo que era suyo y, Anna lo era

-...- Aris igual quitó su sonrisa para cambiarla por una mirada de superioridad mientras veía como Yoh hacía la posesión de objetos y se ponía en guardia

-No te la llevarás, antes tendrás que matarme

-Con gusto- pronunció sus únicas palabras aquel chico misterioso segundos antes de atacar a Yoh

El chico sin duda era veloz, si no fuera por la rápida percepción de Amidamaru Yoh habría sido atravesado por las tres cuchillas lanzadas por Aris.

**Un descuido y te matan  
en un abrir y cerrar de ojos**

Debía tener mucha precaución con ese chico, apenas y podía mantener la vista fija en él, se movía como un destello. No podía atacarlo, era imposible seguirle el paso. Aris daba muchos saltos y corría alrededor de Yoh mientras le seguía lanzando cuchillas. Éste a su vez gracias a Amidamaru lograba desviar la mayoría de sus ataques aunque uno que otro lo alcanzaba a rasguñar.

_"Amo Yoh"_ decía Amidamaru

_"¿Que pasa?"_ pensaba Yoh mientras que con Harusame desviaba una cuchilla hacía un árbol cercano

_"Es muy fuerte"_

_"Lo sé Amida, pero tengo un plan en mente"_

_"¿Que tiene en mente amo Yoh?"_

_"Utilizar sus propias cuchillas contra él"_

_"Pero amo..."_

_"Debemos desviar sus cuchillas hacía él mismo"_

_"Entiendo amo Yoh"_

_"¡Vamos!"_ sonrió Yoh con una seguridad innegable

Y así justamente como Yoh lo había planeado, discretamente comenzaba a desviar los ataques contra Aris. Al principio no se acercaban ni 30 centímetros, pero cada vez las cuchillas pasaban a rosar la camisa de Aris, causando que ésta se rasgara en varias partes.

Aris al notar como una cuchilla se le clavaba en el brazo derecho decidió dejar de correr y de atacarlo. Se paró frente a él a unos tres metros de distancia y sin hacer ningún gesto se sacó la cuchilla del brazo, lanzandola al suelo con furia. Nadie la había lastimado de esa manera, quizás había subestimado al Asakura, no en balde su jefe le advirtió de la gran amenaza que podría ser Yoh Asakura...

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ahora solo quedaba deshacerse del Asakura menor, y para eso estaba…

-Aris- pronunció Grimm al momento de voltear a verlo

-…- el chico no dijo nada, solo lo miró detenidamente

-Tengo un trabajo _especial_ para ti

-...- Aris lo miró detenidamente indicando que era todo oídos

-Deberás encargarte de un chico

-...- Ari miró con aburrimiento a su jefe, debía ser otro debilucho

-No es cualquier chico, su nombre es Yoh Asakura

-...- esto llamó la atención de Aris, ya había oído hablar de él

-Quiero que lo mates

-...- Aris afirmó con la cabeza listo para irse, pero su jefe lo miró seriamente

-No te será tan facíl hacerlo, él no es un idiota. Puede parecer distraído e inútil pero solo es una máscara. Yoh Asakura es muy observador e inteligente, nunca se sabe como como va a reaccionar. Te sugiero que lo mates lo más rápido posible y no lo subestimes. Él siempre tiene un plan bajo la manga

_**cada paso que des**_  
_**lo hagas en secreto **_  
_**si estas en movimiento **_  
_**que parezca que estas quieto...**_

Aris secretamente estaba sorprendido e intrigado. Si su amo le advertía sobre el poder de Yoh Asakura debía ser porque de verdad era alguien muy poderoso, más sin embargo él también lo era. Incluso más que él ¿Verdad?

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

Estaba sangrando, no era muy grave la herida más sin embargo él veneno que había en la hoja de la cuchilla era mortal si no se trataba a tiempo. Debía irse de ahí y ponerse el antídoto antes de que se cumplan los 10 minutos de regla.

Aris se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de allí, dejando a Yoh totalmente confundido... ¿Eso era todo?  
No lo era, claro que no lo era. El chico era un aliado de Grimm, debía ser fuerte, él podía sentirlo, podía sentir su furyoku. Sus ataques eran rápidos y limpios. Dominaba a la perfección los cuchillos, tenía una puntería perfecta.

-¿La amas?

Esa pregunta por parte de Aris había dejado desconcertado a Yoh. A simple vista se veía que el chico no era de palabras porque durante la pelea solo lo había oído hablar una vez. Pero no retrocedió, ya no lo haría. Debía jugar sabiamente sus cartas.

-Sí

-La ama más tú hermano- pronunció Aris mientras estaba de espaldas a Yoh

-Te equivocas- decía Yoh mientras deshacía la posesión y guardaba a Harusame

-Tienes razón, él ama a Layla pero...-

-¿Pero que?

-Son la misma persona

-No es cierto- afirmaba Yoh con seguridad

-Ahora lo son- y sin más que decir Aris siguió caminando con la intención de irse sin contar con que una bola de fuego se impactaría directamente contra él. Lo bueno es que tenía su escudo listo para cualquier problema...como el de ahora.

_si estas llegando que crean que te fuiste.. _  
**ojos en la espalda,  
ojos en la espalda**

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Hao

-Cállate Yoh- pronunció Hao al momento de pararse junto a él mientras miraba fijamente a Aris

-Responde

-...-

-¿Que planeas Hao?- preguntó Yoh algo enojado

-Proteger a Anna, este idiota vino por ella y tu ¿Lo dejas ir tan fácil? Debería darte vergüenza

-Él no vino por Anna

-...- Aris sonrió, el chico no era tan estúpido como parecía. Había descubierto su objetivo

-Vino por mi, vino a matarme- sonrió Yoh como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo sumamente normal

-¿Tan calmado lo dices?- preguntó exasperado Hao

-Jijiji- Yoh soltó su típica risita mientras Aris se daba la media vuelta para quedar de frente a los Asakura

-Idiota- soltó Hao con una gotita en su cabeza

-Hao Asakura- pronunció Aris con una mirada siniestra

**ésta es la realidad en que vivimos**

* * *

Ambos estaban sincronizados a la perfección, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Claro que eso solo Miko lo sabía. Anna estaba tan metida en la canción que no se daba cuenta de las miradas llenas de recuerdos que Miko le brindaba. Dolía, le dolía que ella no recordara nada. Aquella noche la había perdido para siempre, lo sabía. Nadie tenía la culpa, él lo sabía pero eso no le quitaba el amargo sabor de la boca.

_**y duele cuando uno pierde a un ser querido **_  
_**la calle a mi me llama, pero no esta en mi destino **_  
**que tome la venganza **  
**y me convierta en asesino**

Pero no podía hacer nada más que pasar tiempo con Anna. No se rendiría tan fácilmente, ya no era aquel niño ingenuo de seis años. Ya no lo iban a subestimar, muy pronto la familia Asakura conocería a Miko Yamato. Debía aguardar un poco más, dentro de muy poco tiempo Anna aceptaría casarse con él y cuando eso sucediera él podría decirle toda la verdad.

Incluso podría contarle sobre esa noche...

Cuando sufrió ese terrible accidente.

_**aunque me duela en el alma **_  
**_tengo que aceptarlo_ **  
**ser el ejemplo pa' ustedes **  
**pa' que haya un cambio **

* * *

-Grimm te ha enviado ¿No es así?

-...- Aris solo sonrió de nueva cuenta afirmando lo anterior dicho por Hao

-Pierdes tu tiempo si has venido por Anna- reprochó Hao entre dientes

-...- Aris solo se encogió de hombros

-Te mataré- sentenció Hao al momento de lanzar varias bolas de fuego contra Aris

-Hao, detente- exigió Yoh

-...- Aris solo mantuvo su característica seriedad mientras veía como los ataques se desvanecían a 5 milímetros de su cara gracias a su escudo

-¡PELEA MALDITO!- gritó Hao fuera de sí, estaba enojado, tenía que desquitarse con alguien y que mejor que con un aliado de Grimm

Aris como siempre se mantuvo callado. Yoh tenía razón, él no había venido por Anna, su misión era matarlo. Ahora que sabía lo fuerte que era el Asakura tenía que hacer una estrategia. Le quedaban dos minutos. Debía irse ya.

Yoh había sujetado fuertemente su espada al momento de ver como Aris sacaba unos cristales y los arrojaba al suelo creando así una inmensa nube negra, como si fuera tinta. Esto era una distracción para los Asakura, debía irse y así lo hizo. Cuando la espesa niebla desapareció Aris lo hizo con ella.

Ya no se encontraba en ese sitio.

**pero despierta que aquí nadie te salva **  
**ojos en la espalda  
ojos en la espalda  
**  
**ten cuidado** _(ten cuidado)_  
**piensa bien** _(piensa bien) _  
**hay que tener **  
_**ojos en la espalda**_

Cuando Yoh pudo ver que Aris ya no se encontraba en ese sitio respiró de alivio. Él sabía que no era un mal chico, sí, era verdad que lo quería matar pero sabía que él solo seguía ordenes.

Pudo haberlo matado.

Pero no lo hizo.

Pudo haber lastimado a Hao.

Pero no lo hizo.

Sabía que muy pronto se volverían a encontrar, y quizás no tendría la misma suerte de salir con vida. Pero cuando llegara ese momento él estaría listo.

Yoh Asakura estaría listo para defender lo que es suyo.

Y como ya lo había dicho antes...

Anna era suya.

**ten mucho cuidado**

**piénsalo**** bien **_(piénsalo bien)_

**tienes que tener**

_ojos en la espalda_

* * *

-Señora Goldva, me mandó a llamar

-Silver, sientate- indicó la anciana señalando una silla delante de ella

-Usted dirá

-Anna Kyouyama, ¿La conoces?- preguntó directamente Goldva

-Así señora, es la prometida de Yoh Asakura, un chico que participó en el torneo pasado. Yoh derrotó a Hao

-Hao está vivo- declaró la señora con suma seriedad

-...- Silver no dijo nada, estaba en shock

-Pero eso todo el mundo ya lo sabía, ha venido a verme

-¿Que quería?- preguntó el apache mientras fruncía el ceño

-Estaba preocupado por Kyouyama. Al parecer volverá a competir para ser el Shaman King

-¡¿Que?!- preguntó en un grito Silver mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla

-Me lo dijo

**pa' seguir de pie **  
**siempre falta un par de ojos **

* * *

**_FLASH BACK_**

-Hao

-¡CÁLLATE!- volvió a gritar Hao con más furia

-No hay forma de revertirlo- sentenció la anciana de manera fría

-…- Hao solo apretaba sus puños hasta tornar blancos sus nudillos

-Ella morirá

-No lo permitiré

-No tienes el poder suficiente para evitarlo, nadie lo tiene

-El Shaman King sí- sentenció Hao tomando así una decisión

-...- Goldava no dijo nada, ya sabía hacía donde iba este asunto

-Seré el Shaman King

**así**** como sobran **  
**los que matan a su antojo**

-Creí que ya no quería ese título, tu deber es ayudar a tu hermano

-Y lo haré, al ser Shaman King salvaré a Anna y por elocuente ayudaré a Yoh

-Nunca cambiaste- afirmó Goldva con mirada desconfiada

-Nos estaremos viendo- sonrió Hao de medio lado y se retiró de la choza que se encontraba en una montaña donde Goldva se hospedaba.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-Debemos evitar que ese maldito participe en el torneo- exclamó Silver con mucha preocupación

-No podemos hacer nada más que rogarles a los Grandes Espíritus que el alma de Hao sea liberada de todo el rencor que aún siente

-Pero señora Goldva...-

-Hao Asakura ya cumplió con su condición para entrar al torneo. Él ya es un participante oficial del torneo.

-¿Lo logró?

-Sí, logró pasar un mes sin matar a nadie

-...-

-El destino de todos está en las manos de los Grandes Espíritus

* * *

**si tarde te enteraste **  
**que al cielo ya te fuiste **  
**échale una mirada **  
**a quien te quiere y a quien quiste**

La Anna que él había conocido ya no existía. Si quería estar con ella debía aceptarlo y vivir con ello. El aura de Anna había cambiado, de un tono anaranjado había cambiado a un tono lila, no sabía si era por lo ocurrido unas horas atrás o por que ella recordaba algunas cosas. Michie le había advertido que una tormenta se aproximaba, él estaba dispuesto a atravesarla, aún si no salía con vida.

Hao Asakura tenía razón, si él le contaba su pasado ella lo odiaría, lo odiaría por haberla dejado sola durante mucho tiempo. No podía contarle quien era en realidad.

Tampoco podía contarle quien era ella.

Ni mucho menos podía contarle que él fue el culpable de que ella perdiera la memoria...

_lloran mis pestañas, _  
_sus brazos están rotos _  
_vive en sus hazañas pa' no sentirse solo.._

Ella se veía tan feliz cantando que cada vez que la volteaba a ver algo se rompía dentro de él. Sin duda Anna seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en él. Y no hablaba de miedo.

**siempre me preguntare porque te fuiste, **  
**debí prestarte mis ojos **

María tenía razón. Todo ocurre por una razón...y lo que no, también.

Dependía de él si elegía entre conservar el pasado intacto o adaptarse al futuro y al nuevo sentimiento que ahora albergaba su corazón.

Protección.

**ten cuidado** _(ten cuidado) _  
**piensa bien** _(piensa bien) _  
**hay que tener .. **  
**_ojos en la espalda.._**

Anna durante toda la canción no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si la familia Miko la hubiera encontrado en lugar de los Asakura. Quizás sería la prometida de Miko, o quizás le habrían dado la libre elección de casarse con quien quisiera. Nunca lo sabría, pero no se arrepentía.

Amaba a Yoh, de eso estaba segura.

Pero Miko le provocaba un extraño sentimiento. Justo arriba de la boca del estómago. Cada vez que Miko la miraba ella sentía nostalgia y agradecimiento hacia él. Pero hacía apenas un día que lo conocía. No podía sentir nada hacía un extraño, porque eso era para ella.

Un extraño

**ten mucho cuidado**  
**piénsalo bien** _(piénsalo bien)_  
**tienes que tener**  
**ojos en la espalda**


End file.
